Power Rangers Astro Tron (Remake)
by TheExcadrillComics
Summary: Remake of the Original Astro Tron Story. Centuries ago, An evil alien name Viro created an army of evil Grids to steal the Astron Discs in order to rule all of reality. Fortunately, a Grid name Haywire sends the discs to different dimensions and each of them has bonded to those that has the heart and courage to fight against evil. They are the Astro Tron Power Rangers.
1. Grid Awakening

**(A/N)**

Hey and welcome to the remake of Power Rangers Astro Tron.

Apologies for deleting the old one, I got 2 reasons for doing this.

First, I was having a hard time and everything was getting confusing, so I thought I might do a remake of the franchise with some changes to make sure that it's enjoyable and easy to understand.

Second, it was because of the stupid fight going on in the old one and I don't want it to ruin the original and this remake. There was some trolls stealing the real DB-19's name and decides to mess around. Personally, that is starting to annoy me, so I am gonna have to ask you to please stop acting like a bunch of immature kids. You guys are better than this. For those that are stealing DB-19's name, please stop doing it just for the fun of it or else you're gonna get in big trouble. Aso for the real DB-19, I told BelladonnaFlowers about what you said, so I want you to apologize to her because she has done nothing wrong. And if you're mad about people stealing your name, then please make an actual account, please and thank you.

Sorry if I sound rude and if you guys are offended. I'm really am, but I'm just trying to make sure that all of this stupid argument from ruining this story for everyone.

Just like the original, there will be elements from Power Rangers, but I'm gonna make sure that all of the characters will get some development and make sure that there'll be memorable moments

With that out of the way, let's jump right into this remake.

 **Grid Awakening**

 _Throughout the years, there have been many heroes that has left a mark on history. Whenever it's for their epic journey or their heroic actions. There have been many generations that have different heroes that have been in different locations. Today… This event will change the lives of many._

In the far reaches of space, an orange and gold spaceship that resembles the Milano fro Guardians of the Galaxy is casually traveling from one place to another as the pilot of the ship is currently checking the systems and power to make sure that the shuttle is in good condition. The pilot turns out to be a man with light skin, but with fainted grid patterns on his face, neck, and hands, along with dirty blonde hair that looks semi wacky, but still smooth and wearing two earrings with a semi gold like diamond appearance. The pilot is cladded in an orange robe with yellow linings and a collar of the same color with a gold belt wrapped just around his waist. Underneath his robe is a pair of gold pants with black ribbon ties below, and wearing white socks with black sandals.

"No sign of them, so we should be good for the time being." The pilot said, squinting at his radar. He looked over his shoulder to see a white giant disc-shaped container and sighs. "But for how long?"

"I-I-Is everything okay Haywire...?" A shy feminine voice said. The girl is smaller than Haywire and has light green skin, wearing black visor sunglasses over her eyes, and has long dark green hair with shiny green like crystals at the end of each strand. The girl was cladded in a white lab coat with a purple collared shirt underneath with green crystals that acts like buttons and a blue denim skirt that is held up with a black belt, magenta tights, and gray sneakers.

"Everything is fine Cecilia." Haywire answered before setting the ship to autopilot and walking to the girl.

"But they've been after us for a very long time and we still haven't found anyone that is willing to help us out.." Cecilia said, fidgeting her fingers as she gets more and more worried. "Viro's army has gotten stronger and we haven't made any progress. What if they kill us this time? If that happens, then we'll lose the Astron Discs for good…"

"It's gonna be okay Cecilia." Haywire said with comfort. "We're not gonna give up. We'll find help eventually." He then gives a soft and warm smile that calms Cecilia down before she smiles a bit.

"I-I-I hope so.." Cecilia said.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

The two rushes over to the controls after hearing the alarm going off. Haywire turns on the video screen of the rear view of the ship, showing an image of a giant purple and black ship that resembles the Sanctuary II, Thanos' spaceship.

"Oh my grid.. They found us!" Haywire said as he and Cecilia enters their seats.

"I'm gonna check the barriers." Cecilia said, typing on her virtual keyboard and stabilizing the barrier.

"Come on Astro Ship, don't fail me now." Haywire said as he activates the boosters of the Astro Ship to fly faster, the other spaceship is still hot on their trails.

"Haywire and Cecilia are getting away." An intimidating voice said. The speaker is wearing a black long cloak with a silver metal mask covering his face and is wearing silver armor and gauntlets, purple pants, and black boots underneath his cloak. "You better catch them this time Ivory!"

"Don't worry Master Viro." Ivory chuckled. Ivory has the same skin pattern as Haywire, but has a light tan skin along with a military haircut. He is wearing a long brown coat with that is opened with a navy blue undershirt, silver dog tag, dark brown camo pants with a black belt underneath the coat, and black military boots. "I've made some adjustments to our weaponry from last time, so we'll definitely catch them."

"You better or I'll throw you into the far vacuums of space!" Viro growls.

"Yes sir." Ivory saluted as he activated a beam that fires directly at them. "This beam can neutralize the energy of its target, so they'll have to land eventually."

"Excellent work Ivory." Viro said before turning to an army of soldiers with black jumpsuits and body armor along with metallic masks. Standing in front of them are two generals.

The general on the left is a female that looks like Ivory, but with bob haircut style with her right side partially covered and wearing clothes similar to Proxima Midnight. The general that is next to her is a ninja with his face covered, except for his eyes, and wearing a traditional ninja outfit.

"Prepare to surround our enemies so they won't get away." Viro said. "Ebony, Ninjoro, I'm counting you two to force them to surrender the Astron Disc and take them in as prisoners."

"Understood." Ninjoro said while bowing.

"We won't fail you." Ebony said. "Gridoz, get ready!" She and Ninjoro leads the Gridoz to the front interior of the Nucleo.

"Were quickly losing power!" Cecilia said, trying to turn on the thrusters as a last resort to escape.

"We gotta land, but it's gonna get bumpy." Haywire said as the Astro Ship manages to escape, but starts to go out of control. He and Cecilia continues to struggle to land the ship while trying to not destroy it.

"Turn left, turn left." Cecilia said as the two turns the ship left as it crashes into the ground, but still remains in tact. The two breathes heavily before taking off their seatbelts.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haywire asked as he helps her up.

"Yeah I'm okay.." Cecilia answered. "But what about the discs?"

"Don't worry, it's gonna take more than that to destroy them." Haywire said, coughing from the dust. The two carefully looks out of the front window and sees the Nucleo landing in front of them.

"We gotta get the ship back up and running!" Cecilia panicked while trying to fix the ship with her telekinesis.

"Haywire! Cecilia!" Ebony calls out. "Step out of the ship immediately with the Astron discs in hand or we'll open fire!"

"Guess I have no choice.." Haywire sighs as he walks towards the container and grabs it. He looks at Cecilia and gives her a look, to which she replies with a nod and goes back to fixing the ship.

"Look who's decided to come out." Ninjoro chuckled as Haywire walks out of the ship.

"Okay, you got us." Haywire said, holding out the container. "Here are the Astron Discs."

"Willing to give it up so easily?" Ebony raises a brow, knowing something is up.

"Yes. It's all yours." Haywire said. "Just please let me and Cecilia leave."

"And why would we do that? The boss wants you and the girl." Ninjoro said. "You will come with us dead or alive. There's no escape." He and a few gridoz slowly approaches Haywire in attempt to bring in him by force.

"Your tricks won't work this time Haywire." Ebony takes out a purple beam sword and instantly slices the container in half.

"Ebony, you just destroyed the discs!" Ninjoro shouted before grabbing and lifting her up by the jacket. "Do you know what the boss will do!?"

"Take a look." Ebony said without a hint of fear in her. She points at the sliced up container, which there's nothing inside of it.

"A fake?" Ninjoro looks at the fake container before looking up at Haywire. "Think that you can fool us like last time? Well that trick won't work again."

"Can you let go of me already?" Ebony said, forcing Ninjoro to let go by removing his hands from her jacket.

"Wow, this hostage got awkward thanks you two." Haywire teased.

"One more word out of your mouth and I'll cut you limb from limb." Ebony said, pointing her sword at him. All that Haywire did is raised his hands up in the air.

"Go get the Kryptor and find the Astron Discs." Ninjoro said, snapping his fingers.

Some of the Gridoz Soldiers enters the Astro Ship while two grabs Haywire to make sure that he doesn't escape. Cecilia turns around and sees the Gridoz, pointing their spears at her.

"Oh no.." Cecilia then yelps a bit as she almost got hit by one of their blasts. She rolls out of the way, only for her visors to fall off, causing her to close her eyes.

The Gridoz slowly approaches the blind Kryptor and prepares to take her in, only for the girl to stand with an angry look on her face, confusing them.

"Guess you're not so clever after all." Ninjoro said as he and Ebony are leading their troops back to the Nucleo with Haywire. Haywire looks up and sees Viro and Ivory standing in front of the entrance.

"Hello Haywire." Viro said, slowly walking down the stairs.

"Viro." Haywire replied as Viro leans towards him after standing in front of him.

"How does it feel to know that you're so close from winning, only for you to fail?" Viro chuckled.

"It's quite a new experience for me." Haywire said. "But there is one thing that you should know."

"And what would that be?" Viro asked.

"Never underestimate your opponents." Haywire said, smirking as a green blast occurs from the opening of the Astro Ship, causing a bunch of Gridoz Soldiers to be sent flying out of the ship all burnt and injured. Haywire immediately disappears after his entire body flickers.

"A clone!?" Viro looks in shock before looking over at the Astro Ship and sees that it's taking off. "Stop them!"

The entire army starts firing at the ship, only for them to bounce right off due to the barrier being activated. Viro growls in annoyance and goes back inside of the Nucleo along with the rest of his army. Viro sits in his throne as Ivory and the soldiers turns on their monitors.

"We can't let them get away!" Viro shouted. "Full speed ahead and open fire!"

"You got it." Ivory said. The Nucleo ships starts flying off at full speed with a few more cannons appearing on the exterior of the ship as it starts firing at the Astro Ship.

"Are you okay Cecilia?" Haywire asked in concern as he gives the girl her visors.

"I-I'll be okay.." Cecilia answers, breathing heavily and putting her visor sunglasses back on. "We can't keep this up any longer."

"I know." Haywire looks at the real container and sighs. "Guess we're gonna have to move on to our back up plan."

Cecilia nods and rushes to the controls of the ships and takes control of the Astro Ship while Haywire grabs the container.

"Please be careful." Cecilia begs.

"I will." Haywire said as he teleports to the top of the Astro Ship and looks behind him, only for him to duck in order to avoid getting hit by one of the cannons. He slowly crawls towards the front of the ship slowly and carefully so he won't fall. "I've gotta.. Make this… Count!"

"I'm aiming for the wings." Ivory said, changing the target and fires one of the cannons at the left wing of the Astro Ship, destroying it.

"Oh no!" Cecilia gasps as the ship is slowly losing altitude as she attempts to turn the ship right in order to stabilize it. "Haywire, hurry!"

"I need to make sure that we're in range!" Haywire said, making a staff with a gold crystal appears and taps it on the glass of the ship, stabilizing his entire body.

"Shoot them down!" Ebony shouted.

"What else do you think I'm doing sis!?" Ivory replied in anger, still attempting to take out his target before firing one big cannon.

"Please turn! Please turn!" Cecilia begs, still trying to stabilize the ship.

"Okay, this is it!" Haywire arches his right arm back with the container in hand, making it glow orange for a brief moment. "I hope that you'll find those that are worthy." He said before tossing the container like a frisbee, causing it to fly out far in orbit. "Cecilia, hang on!"

The entire Astro Ship begins to glow thanks to Haywire. However, a giant fireball is slowly approaching them and is about to destroy them, only for Haywire, Cecilia, and their ship to immediately disappears.

"Where did they go!?" Ninjoro asked.

"They got away.." Ebony growls in annoyance. "Again.."

"NO! WE WERE SO CLOSE! YOU INCOMPETENT GRIDS" Viro roars loudly and slams his fist on the arm of the seat so hard, that it causes the entire ship to shake and his army to tumble and fall on the floor. "TRY TO LOCATE THEM AND FIND THE ASTRON DISCS!"

"Yes sir..!" Ivory said in fear and makes the ship fly away.

The container is still floating in space until it suddenly divides up into 10 smaller containers with each of them glowing in 10 different colors. The 10 containers then flies off in different directions before disappearing.

 _-Haven Academy-_

"Ahh, now I can head back to my comic books.." A young cute girl with silver eyes and black hair with dark red tips said as she opens up one of her comic books. This was Ruby Rose, the former leader of Team RWBY and current leader of Team RNJR. She has just finished writing her letter and waiting for Qrow to wake up, so she decided to head to the backyard of the Quads so she won't be disturbed by anyone while she's reading. She was reading them for a couple of minutes before putting one down.

"I hope that my sister got my letter.." Ruby then looks up in the sky to see the stars and broken moon in the sky and smiles.

"Huh?" Ruby squints a bit to see what appears to be a shooting star, but this shooting star is falling right towards her. "Holy monty!" She screams and runs out of the way.

*BOOM*

The mysterious shooting star crashes into the ground and creates a mini shockwave, causing Ruby to immediately hide behind a tree so she won't get sent flying by the shockwave.

"Huh..?" Ruby slowly pops out of the tree to take a look at what fell. She slowly walks towards where the shooting star fell. "I never heard of a star that fell out of the sky.." What confuses Ruby more is that it's not a shooting star, but it's a small white container. She carefully taps her finger on it, causing it to open, revealing a red shiny crystal that looks like a disc.

"I never seen anything like this before.." Ruby said as she reaches out for it, causing the disc to vibrate and glows even brighter, causing her to froze for a moment. She immediately snaps out of it and carefully grabs the crystal disc.

Ruby suddenly yelps felt a pulse of energy flowing throughout her entire body and immediately glows red for a brief moment like her aura has been enhanced or something.

"Whoa! Wha- Huh!?" Ruby immediately panics until she stops glowing. She quickly looks in multiple directions to see if anybody is responsible for what happened to her, only to stop and look at the disc in her hand. "Was it because of this disc? But why?" Little did Ruby know is that this mysterious disc is gonna change her life.

 _-Route 1-_

"Pika..!" A yellow mouse Pokemon name Pikachu begins crackling its cheeks with electricity while jumping in the air. "CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on a giant boulder, causing it explode.

"All right! Way to go Pikachu!" A boy with black spiky hair with a red hat on top of his head and brown eyes said as his Pikachu jumps up to his trainer and hugs him. This was Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer who wants to become a Pokemon Master. He just got back from his journey in the Kalos Region and is currently doing some training with his Pikachu. "You ready to take a break?"

"Pika Pika." Pikachu answers with a smile. The two are now sitting on the floor while eating their lunches that Ash's mom made them. "Pikachu!"

"Yeah it is good." Ash said while eating his sandwich. "I can't wait to go to another region and see what other Pokemon is there. Aren't you excited too?"

"Pika." Pikachu nods his head in agreement. He then starts twitching his ears and begins crackling his cheeks. "Pika…."

"What is it Pikachu? Is it Team Rocket?" Looks like he decided to keep his guard up this time after the numerous attempts that Team Rocket has caught him off guard so they can steal his Pokemon. He looks up to see something falling out of the sky and immediately takes a step back before taking out his Pokeball.

*BOOM*

The object crashes into the ground, creating cloud of dust and sending out a mini shockwave, causing the two to get blown away by the shockwave and coughs due to the dust.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" Ash asked while shielding his eyes.

"Pikachu.." Pikachu answers as he gets up. The two rushes over to the mysterious object as the cloud of dust goes away, revealing a small container that Ruby found. "Pika?"

"What is this thing?" Ash grabs the container and opens it just by tapping his finger on it, revealing the same crystal disc, but with a blue color. Ash raises a brow before taking the disc out of the container, causing Ash to feel a pulse of energy to flow throughout his entire body, causing him to panic and falls on his butt with his hat falling off.

"Pika! Pika Pika Pika!?" Pikachu rushes over to Ash in concern and grabs his hat.

"I'm okay Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu hands his hat over to him. "Thanks." He said, petting Pikachu on head before getting back up with his Pokemon jumping onto his shoulder. "What a weird crystal.." Ash looks at the blue crystal disc on the floor before picking it up. "Do you know what this is?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, shaking his head 'No'.

"Hmm, maybe Professor Oak might know what it is.." Ash said before putting the crystal in his bag.

 _-_ _Kiritaya Residence-_

"Hmm.." A young man with black smooth hair and eyes is laying down on his bed while looking up at the ceiling in his room. This is Kazuto Kirigaya, but people calls him Kirito. He was one of the many survivors of the SAO event and is now currently recovering from the events of the Ordinal Scale. He felt his phone vibrate and turns it on to see that he got a text from his girlfriend, Asuna.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. I'm gonna be on my way." Kirito texted back before getting up from bed and gets cleaned up and dressed before leaving the Kirigaya residence.

He starts running so he can meet up with Asuna, but stops after an object has swooped right past him with the force dragging him along.

"What the heck!?" Kirito screams as he falls on his sides as the object created a crater on the floor a few feet away from him. Kirito slowly gets up and rushes over to the crater and sees a small container, which it's already open. Out of curiosity, Kirito walks over and sees a black crystal disc just outside of the container.

"A disc?" Kirito carefully grabs the disc and squints at it to get a closer look at it. "I never seen one like this before-"

Kirito suddenly froze as he felt a surge of energy flowing throughout his entire body before glowing black. He obviously didn't jump and panic so he won't draw any unwanted attention, but it certainly did make him surprised and confused.

"That was weird.." Kirito looks even more confused as he picks up the container and inserts the disc inside of it. "I should keep it until I figure out what this disc is."

 _-Heights Alliance-_

"Hey Deku!" A bubbly girl with a brown bobbed haircut style rushes over and smiles. "Aren't you excited that we're gonna be taking our Hero License Exam?"

"Oh uh Yeah! I'm very excited Uraraka!" A boy with green hair and eyes said nervously while his entire face heats up like he's in a microwave. This was Izuku Midoriya, but some people calls him Deku. He is a student at UA High School training and learning how to be a hero. 'She's so close to me again…!'

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ochaco asked, tilting her head.

"Oh I'm just a little hot, that's all." Izuku answered nervously while scooting back a bit. This made Ochako more confuse before freezing in place as her eyes widen a bit.

" _Is it because you like him?"_ Those are the words that echoed in Ochaco's mind, causing her entire face to turn red. She immediately backs away.

"O-Ok.. I'm sure that this place will cool down eventually..!" Ochaco stutters, which makes Izuku confused about her strange behavior. "Oh! I forgot to grab my textbooks! I'll be right back!" Without hesitation, she immediately leaves the room.

"She sure is excited about today." Izuku said smiling before getting up and walking to the elevator so he can get his stuff for class before seeing a tall man with dark blue hair and wearing glasses with a boy with red and white hair and has a burn scar on his left. "Hey Iida, Todoroki. Looks like you're ready for today."

"Of course." Tenya said. "All UA students must wake up early so they can get ready for class."

All that Shoto did is nod at Izuku's response before looking over their shoulders after the three heard something. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Izuku and Tenya turns around and sees something in the Courtyard, causing the three to run outside to see what is, only for them to see a white container.

"A container? That seems oddly suspicious.." Tenya ponders as the container opens, revealing a green crystal disc inside of it.

"It looks like a crystal shaped like a disc.." Izuku carefully reaches out for the disc and picks it up. He suddenly froze as he felt a pulse of energy flowing throughout his entire body like he's activating One for All, but instead he's glowing green.

"Ahh!" Izuku screams as he fall on the floor and scoots back quickly as the glow fades away.

"Midoriya!" Tenya and Shoto rushes over to Izuku and helps him back up.

"Are you hurt?" Shoto asked.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." Izuku said smiling, but makes a serious look on his face as he looks at the crystal disc in front of him before picking it up. "But for some reason, that disc gave me like some kind of small boost in energy.. But why would it gave me a boost? Would it happen to our classmates if there were the ones that touched it or only certain people? If it's the League of Villains' work, then that could mean trouble for UA High, but there's no way that they would find out about our location.." Izuku starts his habit of muttering again, making Shoto and Tenya uncomfortable on the inside.

"You're gonna draw attention to yourself again Midoriya." Shoto said, stopping Izuku.

"Huh?" Izuku looks confused before realizing what happened. "Oh sorry."

"It's fine. I understand that you have multiple questions about that crystal." Tenya said before looking shock. "But now is not the time to be asking questions! We gotta head to UA High immediately!"

"The first bell doesn't start in 20 minutes Iida." Izuku chuckled before he and Shoto starts following Tenya.

 _-New Domino City-_

"Crow you idiot!" A girl with burgundy hair with long elbow length bangs along with a hair curler holding up the center bangs and brown eyes shouted at a boy with orange spiky hair and golden marks on his face. This is Akiza Izinski, the Black Rose Witch of Team 5D's. She was once an enemy of them when they met at the Fortune Cup, but becomes their friend after the event. "How could you lose our new engines!?" We all agreed to work on the new engines for our Duel Runners today and you were the last person that has them!"

"I wasn't the one that lost the engines!" Crow defended before pointing at a man with blonde hair and purple eyes. "It was Jack's fault!"

"Hey, don't go blaming things on me Crow." Jack said. The three duelist glare at each other for a moment before stopping.

"Great, now we gotta find them.." Akiza sighs. "I'll go tell Yusei about what happened." Akiza walks out of the garage and heads upstairs to use the phone, only to sees an object crashing in the backyard. "Huh?" Akiza rushes outside to where the object has crashed, only to see a white container.

"What is this?" Akiza picks up the container as it opens to reveal a pink crystal disc. She looks confused as she takes the disc out of the container, causing a pulse of energy to flow throughout her entire body before glowing pink like her powers has been activated.

"What the?" Akiza shakes her head before looking at the disc in hand for a moment.

"Hey Akiza! I think we've found them!" Crow shouted. "Can you give us a hand?"

"I'm coming!" Akiza shouted before walking inside with the disc and container in hand. 'What is this thing? And why did it make me glow?'

 _-With Haywire and Cecilia-_

It's been a few hours since they have landed and fortunately for them, they didn't get injured. Unfortunately, the Astro Ship has been damaged badly from Viro's assault and from their recent crash landing.

"Any luck on your end Cecilia?" Haywire ask as the two are attempting to fix their ship and get it back up and running.

"No.. We're gonna need to fix everything.." Cecilia frowned. "So until we get the Astro Ship back up and running, we're gonna be stuck here on this planet for a while."

"That's fine." Haywire said. "Viro's army doesn't know about this planet, so we should be safe for the time being." He then looks up in the sky and frowns.

"So do you think that was a good idea..?" Cecilia asked in concern. "I'm worried that if it doesn't work, then we lost the Astron Discs for good and we'll be completely helpless.." The thought of losing to Viro and his army made Cecilia tremble as she does her best to not cry.

"Cecilia don't cry." Haywire said before hugging her. "It'll work."

"Really..? You think so..?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes." Haywire answered. "The Astron Disc only chooses those that have the heart and courage to wield their power. That is why I sent them flying off in space. They'll pick up the energy of their new user and bonds with them. Once I picked up their current location, we'll go find them."

"Well we better do it as fast as possible." Cecilia said, lifting her visor sunglasses up and wiping her tears away before putting her them back on. "Because Viro's forces might find them before us."

"I know." Haywire said while looking up in the sky. "We just gotta hold onto faith. No matter what."

 **(A/N)**

And that is it for Chapter 1!

I hope you enjoy it, I actually this version of the first chapter more than the original. I've decided to make some changes to the upcoming chapters to make sure they're really good and not super complexed and confusing

Yes, I know that Draco isn't a part of Viro's generals now. To be honest, I do like Draco, but I just like Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro more. Who knows, maybe Draco will get a cameo or something.

Another change that I've made is some of the rangers and supporting heroes. Like Cecilia as she went from a new recruitment to a friend and ally of Haywire. I'm planning on giving her a sad backstory, so you'll have to wait and see.

As for what happens to our chosen ones, we'll just have to wait and see.

 **Next Time: Rangers, Assemble**


	2. Rangers Assemble

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to the 2nd Chapter of Power Rangers Astro Tron

I am so glad that people are starting to like the cover art and yes, I know, it may not have a lot of views compare to my other two fanfics, but it doesn't hurt to have this one as a side story.

To recap what happened last time, two aliens named Haywire and Cecilia are on the run from Viro and his army in order to take the Astron Discs. However, the two manages to escape and sends the Astron Discs to other universes. Five of the discs bonded to their new users, Ruby Rose, Ash Ketchum, Kazuto Kirigaya, Izuku Midoriya, And Akiza Izinski.

Will our chosen heroes join the fight against evil or will Viro be too much for them to handle? To find out the answer, let's get started.

Rangers, Assemble

 _Nucleo_

"I can still track down the Astron Discs, but it's gonna be a lot harder now that they're all now separated." Ivory said as he looks up to his master, who is leaning against the wall.

"Any idea where Haywire and that Blind Kryptor are at?" Viro asked while sighing, knowing that the hunt for the Astron Discs and for his two enemies has gotten even more difficult than before.

"No sign of them Master Viro." Ivory answered before rubbing his chin and continuing to track down the Astron Discs.

"I can't believe that they slipped through our hands again." Ebony groans in annoyance while sitting on one of the tables. "Those two are starting to annoy me more than before."

"We need to be a bit more cautious if we find either Haywire and Cecilia or the discs." Ninjoro said. "History will repeat itself if we let our guard down again."

"Master Viro!" Ivory shouted while looking at the monitor in front of him. "I think I've located the Red Astron Disc!"

"Where?" Viro asked before shoving his tech expert to the side and looking at the monitor, displaying the coordinates of the disc's location. "Ninjoro, I want you to bring Shocker to me."

"Shocker?" Ninjoro asked while disappearing and reappearing in front of his boss.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Ebony asked.

 _With Haywire and Cecilia_

Haywire is currently standing on a boulder and looking up in the sky. He then feels his staff glowing and quickly taps it on the boulder to see the five discs glowing and showing brief holographic videos of those who have bonded to the discs.

"Haywire, what's wrong?" Cecilia asked as she looks at the holographic videos and gasps. "They Found them…"

"That's right." Haywire said. "I'd say it's time to assemble them together."

"R-Right." Cecilia nodded.

 _New Domino City_

"Hmmm." Akiza is currently organizing her cards so they'll be ready whenever the next duel comes. On her desk is the Pink Disc she found yesterday and despite showing it to her friends, not even them knows what it is.

"What does this even do?" Akiza asked, grabbing it after putting her dueling cards away. She holds it up and sees it shining more brighter than before. "What the!?" She immediately drops the disc onto the desk as it starts floating back into her hands. "So this thing follows me wherever I go.. It's like this crystal is alive or something."

Akiza then notice that her entire body is glowing bright pink before the entire light begins engulfing her.

"Hey! What is this!?" Akiza asked in shock as the pink light makes her disappear from her room.

 _Dagobah Municipal Beach Park_

Since there are no classes today, all of the UA students get the opportunity to relax for today. Izuku is currently doing some stretches as he decided to use his day off to train for his hero license exam coming soon.

The next thing that Izuku did after stretching is doing a few laps around the beach to increase his stamina and speed while using wrist weights to improve his muscles.

"Phew." Izuku collapse on his back, laying down on the sand while breathing heavily after doing a lot of exercise. "There's only a few days left until the Hero License Exam starts. I gotta make sure that I'm prepared."

Izuku gets up and opens his water bottle before drinking it so he won't get dehydrated. After he stops drinking, he takes out the green disc and holds it up in the air, thinking about where it came from and why did it make him glow. Speaking of glowing, the disc starts to glow brighter than before.

"Huh? What's it doing?" Izuku then gets startled after seeing a glow of green light slowly engulfing his entire body. "Holy woolly, what's happening to me!? AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Izuku continues to scream in shock and fear as the green light engulfs him and making him disappear.

 _Kirigaya Residence_

Kirito was lying in bed, wearing his clothes while sleeping with a magazine in his hand that's hanging over on the side of his bed.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Kirito, it's me, Suguha." Suguha asked while wearing her casual outfit. "I'm gonna be stepping out for the moment. I'll see you later." The little cousin/sister of Kirito then starts running out of the Kirigaya residence and starts making her way to downtown.

Kirito then moans after hearing Suguha shouting to him earlier and slowly gets up while wiping the drool off of his mouth. He lets out a long yawn as he puts his magazine away in one of his drawers before turning to look at the black disc he found yesterday, he gives it a shrug and goes to grab his NerveGear on his desk, but stops after he notices that the disc starts to glow brighter than before.

"That's weird." Kirito grumbled as he still feels a bit sleepy, but still goes to grab the disc as he looks at it.

"Wha-What the hell!?" Kirito shouted as his entire body glows black before the light engulfs him before disappearing along with him.

 _Pallet Town_

Ash is currently laying down on the grass while looking up in the sky, thinking about the previous journeys he has taken along with his friends.

"Pika…" Pikachu is currently sleeping next to Ash while his trainer gently pets him on the back, causing the Pokémon to slowly wake up. "Chu…"

"Did you enjoyed your nap?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nods his head while smiling. "Pi?" Pikachu quickly looks at Ash's bag, which it's strangely glowing blue.

"Was that the crystal that we found yesterday?" Ash asked, grabbing his bag and opening it before taking the disc out, which it's glowing brighter than before as his entire body starts to glow blue. "Whoa! What's happening to me!?"

"Pika Pika!" Being concerned about his trainer and friend, Pikachu jumps onto Ash and clings onto him.

"Hang on Pikachu!" Ash shouted as the blue light engulfs the two before disappearing.

 _Forest_

"HYAH!" Ruby swings Crescent Rose at a Beowulf, slicing it in half before the Grimm disintegrates into nothing. The silver eye girl takes a breather and puts her scythe away after fighting against a bunch of Grimm in the nearby forest.

"That should be the last of them." Ruby sighs before looking at the disc in her bag. "I don't know what this is, but it made me stronger. I've never fought this many Grimm under a long period of time." She quickly takes out her scroll so she can message her friends, until..

*BOOM*

"Ahh!" Ruby gets hit by a shockwave of some sorts and crashes into a tree, causing her scroll to fly out her hands completely cracked. She grunted as she tries to get up.

"So you're the one that the disc bonded to." A deep voice said as Ruby slowly gets up. She's lucky that her aura wasn't shattered or else that blast would've done more than sending her flying. Ruby looks up and sees the tall monster with a green and yellow mask, silver gauntlets, and lightning bolts all over its body. "Shame, I thought it'll be a tough warrior, but you're just a kid."

"Huh?" Ruby looks at the monster in confusion. "Who are you? Are you a huntsman?"

"My name is Shocker and it'll be the last name that you'll ever hear." Shocker crosses his arms while his gauntlets begins emitting electricity and small shockwaves.

'I gotta get out of here fast..!' Ruby thought to herself before firing a shot with her Crescent Rose at her target, only for the shot to be absorbed by the waves of energy surrounding Shocker's body. Seeing this, Ruby immediately runs away to avoid getting into combat with him.

"Hmph." Shocker scoffs while rubbing his gauntlets together, creating a loud sound wave and huge amounts of electricity that zaps Ruby, paralyzing her.

"M-My body..." Ruby struggles to move despite her ears ringing from the loud sound, only to get hit by another shockwave, damaging her aura a bit.

"Still alive?" Shocker chuckles while approaching her before uppercutting her, sending her flying up.

"Ahh!" Ruby was sent flying up in the air as she drops Crescent Rose. " No!" Ruby immediately propels downward with her semblance and grabs it, only to get punched in the face by Shocker and crashing into a boulder, shattering her aura completely. She slowly gets back up, only to have enough strength to lean against the boulder as the Electricity Grid approaches her slowly.

"Who sent you here?" Ruby asked.

"Guess you'll never know." Shocker said, cocking his fist back as his gauntlet begins charging up for one final punch. "Goodbye kid!" Shocker was about to deliver the final blow until…

*WOOSH*

"What the heck!?" Shocker suddenly gets hit by a huge gust of red wind that sends him flying in the air. "Impossible!" He screams as he crashes into the ground, creating a crater and a huge cloud of dust.

"Huh..?" Ruby looks at her hands and sees that she's glowing red. "Did my aura came back?" She then looks at herself which a red outfit is trying to materialize itself over Ruby like how the Panther Habit is trying to fully regenerate during the final fight. But that changes when her entire body gets engulfed by a bright red light. "HUUUUUH!?"

"I won't let you get away!" Shocker tries to fire another shockwave at Ruby, only to see that both of his gauntlets are damaged. He grunts and rushes over to deliver a punch, only to be too late as Ruby is no longer there, causing him to sigh. " I better report this to the boss." He then squats down before leaping up into air as he enters into a purple wormhole.

 _Nucleo_

"So this is who bonded to the red disc?" Viro asked Shocker while looking at a video of Ruby Rose.

"That's right." Shocker said. "I was going to finish her off until she sent me flying with that gust of wind. And right when I was about to get payback, she just disappeared."

"And thanks to that, I lost signal." Ivory sighed while fixing Shocker's gauntlets.

"That gust of wind that you got hit by must be the power of the Red Astron Disc." Ninjoro said. "The Astron Discs have the power of 10 elements."

"So that means she has the power of wind." Ebony said.

"That's right." Ninjoro said.

"But how did that girl managed to escape?" Ebony asked.

"Guess..." Viro grumbled, knowing the answer to Ruby's escape from Shocker's assault.

"Haywire?" Ninjoro asked, causing Viro to growl after hearing his name. "I swear, it's like he enjoys ruining our plans."

"There we go." Ivory said with satisfaction as he finished repairing Shocker's gauntlets. "Now your attacks have a better range than before."

"Thanks." Shocker said while putting on his gauntlets. "Now I can get payback at that pesky little brat." The Electricity Grid begins walking out of the main hall, until he was halted by the soldiers, who are grunting at him while making electronic like sounds similar to the Grinders from RPM. "Yes sir?"

"Shocker, I know how much you wanted to get payback at the girl." Viro said, walking towards the Electricity Grid. "But I think I got a better idea, so you better not fail me."

"I'll do whatever it takes Master Viro." Shocker said.

 _Unknown Planet_

"Ugh…." Ruby groans while getting up after that fight she had with Shocker, only to see that she isn't at Haven. In fact, she's not even in Remnant anymore because she sees that the moon isn't shattered.

"Was the moon somehow fixed?" She asked while raising a brow before running and looking at the wildlife, which the entire planet is like a giant fancy garden in a way filled with trees, bushes, rivers, ponds, etc. "Is this some kind of garden? If so, it's pretty big.."

"Hmm.." Ash is currently walking down a stone path, hoping that it might lead to somewhere. "This doesn't look like any of the Routes we've been to. Are we in a new region?"

"Pika Pika." All That Pikachu Did is shrug at Ash's response before twitching his ears.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Ash asked as his Pokémon jumped off his shoulder and starts running. "Pikachu wait!" Ash then starts trailing behind Pikachu. "Did you find someone? Wait!"

Kirito is currently leaning against a giant tree while looking at his phone. He's currently taking a quick break after searching for a couple of minutes.

"So this place has no signal." Kirito sighs as he was about to see if he can call for help, but fails after receiving nothing but beeps and static sounds. "I must be in a different area. Guess I better keep looking." He quickly gets off of the tree before walking.

'Strange, this doesn't look like I'm in the virtual world, but this doesn't look like I'm in the real world either.' He thought to himself before stopping to see Ash and Pikachu running from a very far distance. "Finally." He said as he starts running.

Ruby isn't the only one that is using speed as Izuku Midoriya is using his quirk, One for All: Full Cowling to navigate around the area while doing the occasional tree hopping.

"Am I still in Japan?" He asked as he tries to see if he can recognize the place. "It doesn't look like it."

He lets out a sigh and continues running while he slowly becomes more and more worried.

"What if everyone else at UA is wondering where I'm at?" He asked. "I'm gonna miss out on my license exam and my friends and teachers will be worried if they find out I'm gone. My mom will be the one that'll be worried the most.." Izuku continues muttering to himself as he starts heading off in a different direction.

Akiza is currently looking at the roses in garden. These roses are different as they changed their color and has different beautiful scents.

"You Don't See flowers like these everyday." Akiza chuckled. She may feel a bit weirded out by the uniqueness of the flowers, but is still fascinated by them. She then looks up in the sky and sighs.

"But now's not the time to be doing some sightseeing" She said, tightening a fist before running. "I must find out where I am and how to get back home."

Cecilia is currently fidgeting her fingers while sitting on a rock with Haywire looking at the crystal in his staff as he's determining the location of the five chosen ones.

"Don't worry Cecilia. They'll eventually come." Haywire said.

"I-I know." Cecilia replied timidly. "I-It's just t-that I'm still no good when it comes to meeting n-new people- Eep!" Cecilia squeaks a bit as she stood up. "Wh-What was that!?"

"Are you okay Cecilia?" Haywire said, looking over his shoulder to see Pikachu looking up at the blind kryptor. "It's just a Pikachu."

"Pika?" Pikachu tilts his head in confusion while looking at Cecilia.

"H-Hello." Cecilia awkwardly waves at the electric mouse Pokémon and squats down to her knees. She awkwardly holds her hand out. Pikachu looks at her for a few moments before smiling.

"Pikachu."

"You sure are cute." Cecilia said, petting the mouse Pokémon on the head.

"Chaaaa." Pikachu smiles.

"So what are you doing-"

"Pikachu!" The three heard a voice as Cecilia looks over to see Ash running over to Pikachu's location.

"Is that your trainer?" Cecilia asked before hearing a cute screaming, which turns out to be Ruby, who got a bit too carried away with her semblance. She then sees Izuku, Kirito, and Akiza running as well and the worst part…

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Ruby shouted, only for to be too late as all five of them crash into each other and ends up piling onto each other while groaning and grunting in pain.

"Kids these days." Haywire chuckled. He may not saw it, but he knows what happened to them.

"My back…" Izuku groans in pain as he felt like he's being flattened like a dough.

"Sorry…" Kirito said.

"No, it's my fault for going too fast…" Ruby groans.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu and Cecilia rushes over to the five and helps them out of their situation.

"You guys are not hurt, are you?" Cecilia asked.

"I think so." Akiza said, placing a hand on her back before stretching.

"Thanks for the help." Ash said.

"Huh?" Izuku and Ruby looks at Pikachu for a moment before both of their eyes begins to sparkle.

"Holy crap, a real life Pikachu!" Izuku couldn't believe it. The mascot of Pokémon, one of the best franchises of all time, is standing right in front of him. "So cool!"

"Oh my god, it's so cute~!" Ruby squeaks as she immediately picks Pikachu up and hugs it affectionately, much to the annoyance of the electric mouse. "And It's Yellow like Yang~!"

"Uh Wait a minute!" Ash freaks out as he sees his Pokémon cheeks begins to crackle. "Don't squeeze it too tightly or else-"

"Pika! CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashes a powerful thunderbolt, zapping Ruby.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ruby shouted as her entire body gets electrocuted. She eventually releases Pikachu, causing him to stop using his thunderbolt while she's covered in charred and her hair all spiky.

"So that's what a thunderbolt looks like in real life." Kirito said as Ruby slowly falls down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Akiza asked. Much to their surprise, Ruby got up just fine as she immediately fixes her hair.

"I'm okay." Ruby chuckled as she gets up, wiping the dust off of her.

"Pika Pika.." Pikachu sighs in relief as he's now on Ash's shoulder.

"So that's what a thunderbolt looks like in real life." Kirito said before turning to Ruby. "But we're glad that you're okay."

"I'm so sorry for what I did.." Ruby apologized to Pikachu and Ash.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ash said. "I get that a lot. Besides, Pikachu knows that you weren't trying to harm him."

"Pikachu." Pikachu smiles at Ruby, causing the silver eye girl to giggle.

"I'm glad that you all made it here." The five kids then sees Haywire turning around and walking to them. "And I'm glad that neither of you guys are severely injured."

"W-Who are you?" Izuku asked.

"Were you two the ones that brought us here?" Ash added.

"How did you brought us to this location?" Ruby added

"Why did you bring us here?" Akiza added.

"And what is this place?" Kirito added.

Cecilia immediately hides behind Haywire after the five got too close and whimpers a bit.

"Take it easy." Haywire said, holding his right hand up. "You're scaring her."

The five looks over to see Cecilia shaking a bit, causing them to immediately move back and awkwardly chuckles in embarrassment.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Haywire. And I am an advanced alien race called a Grid. And this girl right here is Cecilia."

"N-Nice to meet you. I-I'm an alien race called a Kryptor." Cecilia pops her head out and waves at them. "W-What are your names?"

"I'm Ruby Rose."

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya. But you can call me Kirito."

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Akiza Izinski." Akiza then looks up in the sky. "So where are we exactly?"

"This planet is called Quasico." Haywire said. "I've teleported you all here to a different universe from yours. Grids are really good at sorcery and we live for a very very long time."

"A different universe?" Izuku asked. He has heard about them a couple of times on tv and even reads about them in comic books. But he never would've thought that alternate universes ACTUALLY exist.

"T-That's right." Cecilia said. "M-Multiple universes have different planets, civilizations, histories, and time period."

"So why did you bring us here in the first place?" Kirito asked.

"It was because the Astron Discs that I have sent." Haywire asked, which made the five to immediately take their own respective disc out. "The Astron Discs have the capability to bonding those that has a pure heart and courage."

"You make these?" Ash asked.

"Correct." Haywire taps his staff on the ground, creating multiple afterimages that are related to his story. "3,000 years ago, the grids have created the Astron Disc from Macronite, extremely powerful crystals that has the power level similar to a star. The reason for the creation of the Astron Disc is to protect our kind and the universe from those that are or could potentially be a threat. After the creation, we divided the Astron Disc into 10 and we they have bonded to 10 grids, transforming them into the first ever Power Ranger team, The Astro Tron Power Rangers."

"Huh? Power Rangers?" Ash and Ruby tilts their head in confusion as they never heard of it before.

"I've heard about them!" Izuku said with excitement like the fanboy he is. "They're an elite fighting team that protects the planet earth from Monsters! There have been many of them for generations!"

"I think I've heard of them before too." Akiza said.

"So that's why you brought us here?" Kirito asked. "You want us to become Power Rangers? Why?"

"I-It's because there's an evil army that wants to harness the power of the Astron Discs for universal conquest and destruction." Cecilia said.

"That's right." Haywire then creates another illusion of Viro's army destroying the entire city before creating illusions of the main members of the army. "The first one is the brains and mechanic of the army, Ivory."

"I don't know about you, but I don't like the look on that guy." Kirito said with a glare.

"I don't either." Izuku agreed.

"The second is his twin sister, Ebony." Haywire said. "She is one of the most powerful general in the army."

"I can tell that she's a pain in the butt." Akiza said, looking at the afterimage of Ebony.

"The third is the second in command of the army and one of the deadliest assassins, Ninjoro." Ash looks at Ninjoro with a serious look.

"So that's their assassin." Ash said while Pikachu looks angry while his cheeks crackles with electricity.

"And finally is their leader, Viro." Haywire then has a small frown on his face before sighing. "He's been my enemy ever since he began building his army."

"Viro and his army are so powerful, that not even the first power ranger team was enough to stop him." Cecilia said while frowning.

"Seriously?" Akiza asked.

"They're that strong?" Izuku added with a hint of fear in his voice

"Correct. If he gets his hands on all 10 of the Astron discs, then he'll have more than enough power to complete his goal." Haywire said.

"That explains it.." Ruby said as she realized something, catching everyone else's attention. "Before I got here, there was this weird guy that was attacking me. That guy must be with Viro's army."

Before Haywire can say anything, he sees that the crystal in his staff is glowing. He tap shis staff onto the ground, causing another holographic video to appear. The video shows multiple buildings being destroyed, aliens being chased with some getting trapped in a pile of rubble. And all of this destruction was caused by Shocker and a huge army of Gridoz Soldiers.

"There are multiple universes that needs heroes like you." Haywire said.

"I'm in Haywire." Ruby said.

"It's my goal to be a hero that saves people, no matter how dangerous the situation is, so I'll help out." Izuku added.

"Me and Pikachu want to do everything we can to help out." Ash said as Pikachu gives a nod, showing determination. The three then looks over to Akiza and Kirito, who has their heads down before looking at Haywire and Cecilia.

"I'm in." Akiza said.

"Me too, but why did the disc choose us specifically?" Kirito asked.

"Because each disc bonds to certain people that has a special trait similar to the first Astro Tron Rangers." Haywire said as he makes his staff glow, causing the discs in their hands to glow as well. Soon, the light engulfs their hands before five different colored devices (imagine the D-Tectors from Digimon Frontier) appeared. Ruby's device was red with black linings. Everyone is same, but in different colors: Ash was Blue with White linings, Kirito was Black with Gray linings, Izuku was Green with blue linings, and Akiza was Pink with Red linings.

"T-Those are your Astro Morphers." Cecilia said. "You can carry them around with you and you can use them to communicate with me, Haywire, and each other. They also have some other features that'll be useful to you in the future"

"Sweet." Kirito said as he and the other rangers are liking their new morphers. Haywire then approaches to the rangers before looking at Akiza first.

"Akiza Izinski, your loyalty towards others has allow you to become the Pink Astro Tron Ranger." He then turns to Izuku. "Izuku Midoriya, your intelligence and bravery has allow to become the Green Astro Tron Ranger." He then turns to Kirito. "Kazuto Kirigaya, your power and skills has allow to become the Black Astro Tron Ranger." He then turns to Ash. "Ash Ketchum, your willpower and kind heart has allow you to become the Blue Astro Tron Ranger." And finally, he turns to Ruby. "And Ruby Rose, your optimism and your sense of justice has allow you to not only become the Red Astro Tron Ranger, but also the leader."

"M-Me?" Ruby eyes widen a bit before looking at the others, who gave her the look that gives her the courage to be leader. "Thank you Haywire. I- no. We won't let you down."

Haywire gives them a heart warming smile before creating an orange portal. "This portal will take you to your location. We're counting on you rangers and we'll make sure to give you help when you need it."

"Thanks." Izuku said.

"Are you guys ready?" Ruby asked.

"We're ready." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cries out with determination and happiness.

"Let's go." Ruby said as she's the first to enter the portal, followed by Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza before the portal disappears.

"Be careful Rangers." Cecilia said.

 _Area 24_

The new five rangers are now running to the nearest city after seeing a bunch of black smoke in the air. Meanwhile, Shocker and the Gridoz Soldiers are currently capturing a bunch of aliens while a few more soldiers arrive by teleporting, scaring the citizens more.

"Aliens these days." Shocker said while energy waves are radiating around his newly improve gauntlets before spinning around after holding his arms up, creating a deadly tornado made out of shockwaves. "Gridoz, get them."

The Soldiers beeps and whirrs before they start chasing after the aliens, unaware that the five rangers have just arrived and are now witnessing what they saw in the video in real life.

"Come on, let's stop them." Ruby said.

"Right." The four other rangers said in unison as the five then charges in and starts helping out the citizens while trying to prevent the Gridoz from causing any more damage.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash commanded as Pikachu used quick attack against the Gridoz Soldiers, distracting them from the cornered aliens, who are now running away. Ash immediately grabs one of the soldiers by the shoulder and tries to pulls them back, only to get jabbed in the gut as the soldiers now change their target to him. "If only I brought my other Pokemon.."

"Pika!" Pikachu slams his tail against a soldier's hand in an attempt to knock their weapons away, only for their reaction time to kick in, causing the attack to be blocked by a staff.

Akiza performs a few side kicks and punches against the soldiers, only to another one to jabs her in the stomach as a few more shows up and slowly starts to overwhelm her, which she refuses to give up.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Akiza reassures the aliens behind her. "Hurry!" With that, the aliens thanked her as they start running to safety. "I should've asked if they can bring my dueling disk before arriving here.."

'One for All: Full Cowling!' Izuku activates 5% of his quirk and immediately punches the Gridoz so fast, that they barely have any time to react before stopping in front of a small alien child. "Are you okay?"

"I-I lost my mommy.." The little alien cries.

"It's okay, we'll find your mom." Izuku reassures before picking the child up and starts running before the alien then starts crying after seeing his mom. "Hey, is this your kid?"

"My baby!" The alien mom immediately runs over to Izuku as the boy gives the baby back to its mother. "Oh thank you young man."

"You're welcome." Izuku said, smiling at the mom. "Don't worry, we'll take care of the situation."

"Thank you." The alien mom said before running with her child from the fight along with the other aliens. Izuku immediately turns around and sees a bunch of Gridoz Soldiers pointing their staffs at them, causing him to get in a battle pose.

Kirito grabs a metal pole and uses it like a sword against the Gridoz Soldiers due to his swordsman skills from SAO.

"Run!" Kirito said, still fighting against the soldiers as a couple of more citizens starts running away. He then gets kicked back, causing him to stumble a bit before regaining balance. "Damn, this is gonna be tougher than I thought.."

"Huh?" Shocker turns around to see Ruby charging at him at high speed, getting her scythe ready to strike. "Well, well, well. Looks like the little girl is coming back for more!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Ruby cries out before swinging her scythe, only for Schocker to create a barrier made out of energy from his gauntlets before exploding into a massive shockwave, sending Ruby flying.

"Nice try squirt. But I got a lot of new tricks up my sleeve this time." Shocker chuckled as he fires electricity at Ruby, electrocuting her and causing her to crash.

Ruby slowly gets up and sees Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza slowly getting overwhelmed by the soldiers. She secretly takes out her morpher and contacts Haywire and Cecilia.

"They're just too strong for us.." Ruby grunted.

"Rangers, now's the time to use your morphers and your special powers." Haywire told the rangers.

"Make sure that you focus." Cecilia said.

"Right." The five rangers concentrate as they glow in their respective color as each of them performs a different elemental attack. Ruby firing a huge gust of red wind, Ash creating a wave of blue water that washes them away, Kirito radiating with dark energy as he now does more damage, Izuku conducting green lightning to zap his opponents, and Akiza summoning pink vines that traps them. All five of these elemental attacks caught them off guard, but are relieved that they now have a fighting chance.

"What!?" Shocker and the remaining Gridoz Soldiers looks in shock that the five performed all of these attacks and then suddenly sees them slowly marching towards them.

""What's wrong? Are you shocked?" Kirito taunted with a joke, referring to the Electricity Grid's power.

"If you wanna conquer this planet, then you have to go through us first to do it!" Ruby said as she took out her morpher. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" The four said in unison as they took out their morphers well. The five presses The side button, turning their morphers on before circling their arms clockwise. " **Astro Tron**!" The five pulls their morphers backwards before holding it out forward. " **Power On**!"

[Astro Tron Theme Instrumental (Imagine the Time Force theme)]

Each of the five rangers leaps up in the air and performing a somersault as their entire body glows brightly before landing on the ground as the light dies out, showing the five in new clothing.

Ruby is now wearing a red spandex with with a red skirt, silver gauntlet like gloves, silver belt buckle with a disc shape in the center, red boots, silver elbow pads, a triangle with a white outline and a wind symbol on her chest, and a racer helmet with black visors around the middle. Everyone else's ranger is the same thing, but has some obvious differences: Ash's ranger outfit is blue with a water symbol on his chest and a greninja helmet, Kirito's is black with a crescent moon symbol on his chest and a wolf helmet, Izuku's is a green with a lightning symbol on his chest and a rhino helmet (imagine Dominic's helmet from Jungle Fury), and Akiza's is pink with a pink skirt similar to Ruby's, a leaf symbol on her chest and a snake helmet (imagine Eddie's helmet from Hyperforce).

"Holy cats, it worked!" Ruby is amazed that they're all now in costumes.

"Nice." Kirito said while looking at his gloves.

"This is awesome." Ash chuckled. "What do you think Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika." Pikachu smiles in agreement.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Izuku always love Power Rangers when he was kid, but he never would've thought that he gets to be an ACTUAL one.

"It feels like I'm turbo dueling." Akiza said, looking at herself in the outfit and admitting to herself that it looks cool.

"Now we got a chance." The five rangers does separate poses: Ruby circling her arms clockwise before stopping and crossing her legs, Ash spreading his legs apart squatting down a bit and raising his right fist up and lowering his left fist down and pulling it back, Kirito crouching down and holding his arms out, Izuku putting his right leg forward while placing his left knee on the ground, and Akiza squatting down before coming back up while spreading her arms ups. " **Astro Tron Rangers** , **Unite**!"

"What, Power Ranger!? Gridoz, Attack!" Shocker commanded as the Gridoz Soldiers begins charging in while making grunting and electric sounds.

"Alright guys, let's show them what we can do!" The five rangers lets out a battle cry as they charge towards their new enemies.

Kirito was the first to engage into combat by performing a roundhouse before ducking a Gridoz's staff and low sweeping it. "Whoa, it feels like I'm back in the Virtual World!" Kirito said while grabbing another soldier by the arm and tossing it into a few more surrounding him. "Let's try this out. Astro Blade!" Kirito takes out a sword with a yellow handle and proceeds to cut his enemies down and leaps into the air, going towards a Gridoz in mid air before slicing it, causing it to short circuit and falls.

Izuku continues to dodge and defend himself at a fast rate from the rapid strikes from the soldiers' staffs before sliding down and spinning around while keeping his one leg and arm up, knocking them away. "This is so cool! Whoa!" Izuku immediately rolls out of the way while on the ground before getting into a crouching position and launches up while performing an uppercut against a Gridoz, sending it up in the air.

Akiza gets pushed back by a Gridoz as another one grabs her in a bind so the rest will land multiple blows on her. "Doesn't your boss ever taught you some manners!?" Akiza elbows the soldier in the gut, sliding out of its grip before punching it in the face. She then turns around and lands multiple kicks and punches before taking out a yellow gun. "Astro Blaster!" Akiza fires her blaster at the multiple soldiers before jumping off of one of the soldiers to fire more shots in the air.

Ash ducks beneath two punches from two Gridoz before grabbing their wrists and turns around to kick an incoming soldier in the gut. He lets go and rolls out of the way. "Electro Ball!"

"Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu jumps off of Ash's back and does a somersault in the air as a ball of electricity begins to form around its tail. "ChaPi!" Pikachu then lunges the electro ball at the soldiers.

"Nice work Pikachu." Ash said before running in and performing one aerial roundhouse to the head, sending all of them back. "Wow, never felt this kind of power before."

"Take this!" Ruby lets out a battle cry as she spins around at a fast rate with an Astro Blade in hand, landing multiple slashed against Shocker and a few Gridoz surrounding her.

"Not bad kid, but it's still not enough." Shocker creates a loud sound wave, distracting the five rangers and firing a shockwave at her.

"I won't.. grrh!" Ruby grunted as she slowly opens her free hand. "Fall for it again..!" Ruby unleashes another gust of wind from her palm, blocking the shockwave as the two attacks explode, sending both opponents flying while Ruby lands on her feet and sliding back.

"Are you Okay Ruby?" Ash asked as he and the other rangers rushes over to her.

"I'm okay." Ruby answers.

"Rangers, can you hear me?" Cecilia calls from their morphers.

"Yes, we can hear you Cecilia." Kirito responds. "What's up?"

"Now's the good time to summon your signature weapons." Cecilia said. "Press the left button to summon them."

"Thanks." Akiza said as the five rangers presses the left button on their morpher, causing five different weapons to materialize. Ruby with a red scythe, Ash with a blue giant shuriken shaped frisbee, Kirito with a black sword, Izuku with a green axe, and Akiza with a pink whip.

"Now this is more like it." Kirito said while smirking underneath his helmet, admiring his new weapon.

"Wow, all of our weapons looks so cool." Izuku said.

"Now let's finish this guy off." Ash said as Pikachu gets off his shoulder.

The five rangers let's out another battle cry with their new weapons in hand, getting ready to fight against Shocker.

"I'm gonna rock your world!" Shocker places two fists against the ground and creates a mini earthquake with his powers.

"I don't think so! Water Shuriken!" Ash tosses his Shuriken at the Electricity Grid, causing it to hit Shocker and comes back to Ash while the Pokémon Trainer and Pikachu performs multiple jabs and slashes.

"Plant Whip!" Akiza swings her whip at Shocker, dealing multiple damage to him while the electricity grid struggles to activate his shock barrier, only to get tied up after Akiza wraps her whip around him. "Alley-oop!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Shocker screams as he gets sent flying in the air.

"Guys, now!" Ash said as he and Akiza cups their hands together.

"Thanks guys!" Kirito and Izuku jumps off of Akiza and Ash's hands and gets launched in the air to reach Shocker.

"Lightning Axe!"

"Shadow Sword!"

The two rangers swings their weapons down, dealing damage and causing Shocker to crash into the ground.

"Wind Scythe!" Ruby runs at high speed before swing her Scythe at Shocker, dealing more damage to him.

"I won't lose to you Rangers.. Not like this..!" Shocker grunts as he struggles to keep standing.

"Let's finish this guy off!" The five Rangers gather up together as they glow in their respective color while their weapons are covered in their respective element. " **Astro Penta Strike**!" The five rangers swings their weapons, creating five different energy waves merging together into one giant wave that lands against Shocker, dealing massive damage.

"MASTER VIRO! FORGIVE ME!" Shocker cries out before falling to the ground and explodes while the Rangers turns away right before the explosion occurs.

The citizens of Area 24 comes out of hiding after witnessing the Rangers defeating Shocker and the Gridoz Soldiers. They soon began cheering and clapping, congratulating and thanking them for saving their lives and stopping them.

"I can't believe that these kids took out one of Vito's most powerful Grids." An alien said.

"Finally, we'll be safe!" Another alien cried out as the entire planet continues to congratulate the power ranger for their victory.

 _Nucleo_

"I can't believe that these kids are able to defeat one of our toughest guys!" Ebony shouted in shock.

"Sis, I can tell that they're no ordinary kids." Ivory said, but still sighs that they lost one of their generals. "We've already dealt with a ranger team like them a long time ago, but now we're dealing with a different team? This is gonna be a headache…"

"So what do you think of this Master?" Ninjoro asked, only to see his master looking down in his seat. He then hears what appears to be a quiet chuckle that quickly evolves into an evil laughter.

"So you decided to drag more innocent lives into our mess, huh Haywire?" Viro looks back up, glaring at the new Power Ranger team as his eye begins to glow purple. "Well, I guess it's time to start cleaning up."

 **Power Rangers Astro Tron Opening**

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Scene opens with the Five Silhouettes standing in place and holding their left arms up as their morpher glows, causing them to instantly morph into the Astro Tron Rangers._

 **Power… Rangers!**

 _Haywire tosses a disc-like container into space as it divides into ten small containers._

 **Racing to save your life**

 _Cuts to Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza finding their discs._

 **Fight off those that are filled with strife**

 _Cuts to the five making a serious look on their faces and nodding. The entire scene changes to a fiery background with Viro and his army walking out of the flames._

 **Astro Wonder**

 _Ruby Rose as the Red Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Ashton "Ash" Ketchum as the Blue Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Fire and Thunder**

 _Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya as the Black Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Off to save the world**

 _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya as the Green Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Akiza Izinski as the Pink Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Go, Go Astro Tron**

 _Scene cuts to the Five Rangers posing_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Ruby dashes off with her speed semblance while twirling her Scythe. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while taking out his shuriken. Kirito battle against a swarm of Gridoz with his sword. Izuku activates his quirk while taking out his axe. Akiza summons her monsters with her psychic powers while taking out her whip._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Astro Tron Rangers activates their Supernova Mode_

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Scene cuts to Haywire looking at an old photo with Cecilia fidgeting her fingers behind him. The entire scene fades to purple with Viro standing tall and crossing his arms as his generals, Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro appears._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Scene cuts to the Rangers riding their Astro Cycles before jumping out and summoning their zords before entering into their cockpit and charging in at full speed._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The zords combine into the Astro Tron Megazord before performing different final attacks._

 **Power… Rangers**

 _The 10 Astron Discs appears on screen as they spin around and rotates before glowing_

 **GO!**

 _The 10 discs merge together as the the words "Power Rangers: Astro Tron" Appears._

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 2!

I hope you enjoy the action in this chapter along with some of the new changes I've made to the series. Also, thank god that I finally got one of my stories updated after a long time. Apologies for the delay, I was stuck on a few things.

If you wanna take a look at my artwork of the cover art, check it out by going to the link.

exca-manga/art/Astro-Tron-Cover-753134796

As for the next chapter, I thought I might give you a breather from what just happened, so there won't be any fights until the 4th chapter.

Next Time: Moving into the Astro Base


	3. Moving into the Base

(A/N)

Hello welcome to Chapter 3 of Astro Tron

I'm glad that everyone's liking the remake more than the original and I definitely agree with you guys because I get to make a lot of changes to the old and polish it so it's better.

I should let you know that I'm gonna be heading back to College next week, so I'm hoping that I can find some time during then to write a few more chapters.

To recap what happened last time, Haywire has summoned Ruby Rose, Ash Ketchum, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, and Akiza Izinski to help him and Celicia fight against Viro and his army. The five were hesitant at first, but chose to join the fight as the Astro Tron Power Rangers in order to prevent universal conquest and destruction.

With their first battle completed, what's in store for our heroes next? Get ready because It's Morphin Time!

Power Rangers Astro Tron Opening

Astro Tron - Astro Tron!

 _The Scene opens with the Five Silhouettes standing in place and holding their left arms up as their morpher glows, causing them to instantly morph into the Astro Tron Rangers._

Power… Rangers!

Haywire tosses a disc-like container into space as it divides into ten small containers.

Racing to save your life

 _Cuts to Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza finding their discs._

Fight off those that are filled with strife

 _Cuts to the five making a serious look on their faces and nodding. The entire scene changes to a fiery background with a silhouette Viro and his army walking out of the flames._

Astro Wonder

 _Ruby Rose as the Red Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Ashton "Ash" Ketchum as the Blue Astro Tron Ranger_

Fire and Thunder

Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya as the Black Astro Tron Ranger

 _Off to save the world_

 _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya as the Green Astro Tron Ranger_

Akiza Izinski as the Pink Astro Tron Ranger

Go, Go Astro Tron

 _Scene cuts to the Five Rangers posing_

Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!

Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!

Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!

 _Ruby dashes off with her speed semblance while twirling her Scythe. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while taking out his shuriken. Kirito battle against a swarm of Gridoz with his sword. Izuku activates his quirk while taking out his axe. Akiza summons her monsters with her psychic powers while taking out her whip._

Astro Tron - Astro Tron!

The Astro Tron Rangers activates their Supernova Mode

(Guitar Solo)

Scene cuts to Haywire looking at an old photo with Cecilia fidgeting her fingers behind him. The entire scene fades to purple with Viro standing tall and crossing his arms as his generals, Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro appears.

Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!

Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!

Scene cuts to the Rangers riding their Astro Cycles before jumping out and summoning their zords before entering into their cockpit and charging in at full speed.

Astro Tron - Astro Tron!

The zords combine into the Astro Tron Megazord before performing different final attacks.

Power… Rangers

The 10 Astron Discs appears on screen as they spin around and rotates before glowing

GO!

The 10 discs merge together as the the words "Power Rangers: Astro Tron" Appears.

Moving into The Astro Base

 _Remnant, Haven Academy_

It's been a day since the Ranger's first victory against Viro's army and Haywire decided to send the Rangers back to their respective universe. Ruby Rose sees the damage from her first encounter with Shocker before letting out a sigh.

"How am I supposed to tell everyone about what just happened?" She asked while deep in thought. Before the rangers were sent home, Haywire and Cecilia gave them a few rules for being Power Rangers: The first rule is to never tell anyone about their identity as Power Rangers in order to protect those that they love, the second rule is to never use their new powers for selfish and personal usage as that'll severe the bonds that they have with their discs, and the third rule is to rely on each other as Power Rangers are stronger when they work as a team.

Ruby then opens the door to the quarters that she, Qrow, and the surviving members of Team JNPR were staying at. When she took one step into the building, she immediately got tackled by an energetic, but worried Nora.

"Where the heck have you been!?" Nora shouted. "Are you hurt!? Did someone kidnap you!? Was it Salem's doing!?"

"Ack… Nora… Please… You're crushing me…" Ruby grunted in pain as she struggles to get of Nora's death bind.

"Nora, she can't breath!" Jaune shouts in concern.

"She's not gonna give us any answers if you continue to crush her." Ren stated, causing Nora to sheepishly laugh while releasing the Silver Eye Huntress from her death bind.

"Sorry Ruby." Nora said.

"It's okay.." Ruby gasps for air before getting back up.

"Why are you kids making so much noise?" A scraggly voice called out as Team RNJR looks over to see Qrow Branwen, who his holding his flask in hands. He then sees Ruby before letting out a small chuckle. "Glad to see that you're back in one piece kid."

"Thanks Uncle Qrow." Ruby said as the five sits down in the living room with her uncle and teammates looking at her, waiting for some answers. "I am so sorry for making you guys worried."

"You've been gone for about a day!" Nora exclaimed. "We were looking all over for you yesterday!"

"Mind telling us what happened?" Qrow asked while opening is flask before drinking from it.

"Well.." Ruby fidgets her fingers a bit, trying to come up with an excuse so they won't know about her new Ranger Duties. "I may have gotten into a really intense fight with a pretty powerful grimm. I was barely able to keep up with it and I have to draw it away so it won't attack Haven. After that, I continued to fight it until I was able to defeat it, but I was knocked out in the process."

"That did explain the craters that we saw.." Jaune said, remembering that they saw a bunch of craters at where Ruby and Shocker fought. He then looks at Ruby and smiles."But we're glad that you made it back alive."

"If that Grimm was powerful, then why didn't you call us so we can help you out?" Ren asked.

"My scroll may not have been working during then." Ruby nervously laughs as she took out her damaged scroll.

"Your scroll got destroyed again?" Qrow sighs as he remembers Ruby telling her that she lost her first scroll when it got destroyed by Mercury before the Fall of Beacon started. "We'll make sure to get your scroll fixed today, but you need to be careful next time."

"I know. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"But I have no doubt that you're able to take down any Grimm." He chuckled, having faith in his niece while circling his finger around his eyes, referring to Ruby's Silver Eyes and how they're special. This made Ruby think about them and how it painted a target on her back.

 _Pokemon World, Pallet Town_

"You got some explaining to do Young Man!" Ash flinches and gets flustered as his mom, Delia Ketchum, is scolding her son for his sudden disappearance.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to make you worried." Ash apologized. "It just sorta happened.."

"I know that you're a Pokemon Trainer and you have been traveling a lot, but you could at least let me know where you're going." Delia said. "Not only I've called Professor Oak, Officer Jenny, and the entire citizens of Pallet Town, but I've also called your friends. Do you know how worried we all are!?"

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu frantically waves his arms, reassuring Ash's mom that everything's okay.

"Pikachu's right Mom." Ash said. "We didn't get hurt. We saw a Pokemon that I wanted to catch, so I chased after it, but I didn't catch it and ended up getting lost in the woods. But it's thanks to the two of us that we're able to make it back safe and-" He then stops after feeling two arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry.." Delia said while hugging her son. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you know how I feel whenever something bad happens to you. But I'm glad that you made it back safe and sound."

"Me too Mom." He said, returning the hug back to her. "We're sorry for making you worried. We promise that we won't do it again. We love you."

"Pikachu." Pikachu then joins the hug while Delia takes off Ash's hat and rubs his head.

"I love you both." Delia said before wiping her tears away. She then sniffs at her son before pinching her nose. "Whoa, you smell bad. You better take a shower now."

"I will." Ash nervously laughs as he and Pikachu starts going upstair to get new clothes and to take a shower. Delia looks at her son with a smile, but the look in her eyes shows that she still worried, wondering what'll be in store for him next.

 _Kirigaya Residence_

*WHACK*

"YOW!" Kirito shouted in pain , placing his hands over his head as both his sister/cousin, Suguha, and his girlfriend, Asuna, both whacked him in the head. "That was so unnecessary…"

"You made us worry Kirito!" Asuna scolded. "Do you know how many times we tried calling you!?"

"You better have an excuse for disappearing like that Kazuto..." Suguha said as she and Asuna gives Kirito a look so scary, that it would make any enemy in SAO a low level monster compared to them.

"I-I'm sorry..!" Kirito frantically waves his arms around with a hint of fear in his voice. There's a reason why you should never make your lover and sibling mad, especially Asuna and Suguha. "I-I just stuck in traffic when I was on my way and I couldn't even make it in time. I-I was gonna call you guys, but the internet was so bad, that I couldn't even contact anyone…"

"Then you should ask others for help next time you tried taking a shortcut." Asuna ordered.

"R-Right." Kirito said, feeling guilty on the inside that he had to lie to his sister/cousin and girlfriend, but has to in order to keep his new Ragner Identity a secret for their safety. He looked away with a sigh before feeling four arms wrapping around him, causing him to blush and turns around to see the two girls hugging him.

"We're sorry that we yell at you Kirito, but you had that coming." Suguha said, trying to not cry as she and Asuna thought that they're gonna lose him for good.

"Please don't scare us like that ever again." Asuna begged, causing Kirito to feel really guilty, but returns the hug while giving them a soft smile.

"Don't worry." Kirito reassured while wiping their eyes. "I promise that I'll never scare you like that ever again." Asuna looks at her boyfriend and gives him a small giggle before planting her lips against his, catching Kirito by surprise, but returns the kiss to his girlfriend. The two of them lock hands together as they continue kissing, only to stop after hearing someone clearing their throat.

"I-If you two are gonna do that, please do it somewhere else.." Suguha said, slightly looking away with a small pink hue forming in her cheeks, causing the two lovebirds to stop kissing and hugging before blushing deeply.

"S-Sorry." Kirito chuckled sheepishly.

 _UA High, Heights Alliance_

The previous three rangers are not the only one to receive a scolding from their friends, relatives, and authority figures as Izuku is currently sitting down on the couch as Iida and their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, are giving the green-haired teen a deadly glare for his sudden disappearance. "I hope that you realize that your actions can lead to serious punishments Midoriya.." Aizawa scolded.

"Not only did you fail to return to the dorm yesterday, but you made everyone think that you were in trouble!" Iida added.

"I know that what I did was wrong and I am so sorry.." Izuku said, feeling guilty for making everyone so worried.

"You better have a good excuse for your sudden disappearance.." Aizawa demanded, causing Izuku to give him an orange and gold card with a note. He and Iida looks at the boy with confusion as the card reads- [Henry Winston, Astro Agency] on the front before flipping it over to see the back as it held contact information.

"That's why you were missing? You got a recommendation?" Iida questioned Izuku.

"Y-Yeah." He answered. "He saw my performance during the Sports Festival and did research on my academics. He wants me to work there as an intern." He looks at Aizawa, who is reading the note before lowering it down and looking at his student.

"I'll call the agency tonight and discuss this with the principal. You two can go to bed, it's getting late."

"Yes Mr. Aizawa." The two students said as they start walking away as Izuku lets out a sigh.

"Iida, I know that you're mad at me and I don't blame you. It's my fault for letting everyone know ahead of time.." Izuku admitted while bowing to Iida.

"Well.." Iida then places a hand on his chin while adjusting his glasses with his other hand. "As long as you learn from your mistakes, I suppose that I can let this slide. But you better not do that again. We don't want to ruin UA's reputation."

"I understand." Izuku said, smiling at his friend.

 _New Domino City_

Akiza is currently standing in front of her house while looking at her phone, reading the multiple messages that she has received before letting out a sigh. She then looks at the text messages that she got from her parents as she remembers that she told them that she got something that they have to look at.

"It would've been easier if Haywire would've just let everyone know about this Agency…" She said to herself, letting out a sigh before entering her house as she sees both of her parents, Setsuko and Hideo, standing in front of her. "I know that I've made everyone worried and I am so sorry for-"

Akiza froze as Setsuko hugs her daughter while crying a bit, causing Akiza to frown before returning the hug back to her mother.

"I hope that you realize that you made us extremely worried Akiza." Hideo stated. "We've contacted Duel Academy and your friends. They said that they haven't seen you."

"I know.." Akiza said with a sad tone. "I'm sorry…"

"At least you texted us... " Hideo sighs before smiling a bit. "But we are relieved that you weren't hurt."

"Akiza, please don't ever do that again.." Setsuko said. "You know how we feel when something happens to you."

"I promise." Akiza said with a soft smile before taking out the same card and note that Izuku gave to Aizawa. "Here, this is what I want to give you and this is the reason why I was missing."

Hideo takes the letter from his daughter and shows it to his wife as it reads- [To the friends and guardians of the one reading this letter, I, Henry Winston, will like to humbly apologize for the sudden disappearance of your children yesterday. Me and the members of the Astro Agency are currently looking for interns for our company. Our main objective to help our new recruits to become the best person that they'll ever be and after witnessing your children's reputation, we would like for them to join our agency. For more information, call 773-815-3985]

"You were given an offer?" Setsuko asked as she and her husband looks at her daughter, who gave them a nod. "Wow, that's incredible."

"Do you know what that Agency specializes in?" Hideo asked.

"Henry didn't tell me anything about it." Akiza answered. "He's a bit of a mysterious and quirky guy."

"I see.." Hideo said while looking at the card. "We'll give him a call for more information."

 _Quasico_

Haywire is currently watching a holographic video of the Ranger's fight against Shocker and the Gridoz soldier in order to determined what their strengths and weaknesses are so he and Cecilia can help them to evolve. "Is there something on your mind Cecilia?" Haywire asked, not even looking at the Blind Kryptor.

"Y-Yes." Cecilia approaches the Grid while fidgeting her fingers. "D-Do you think this is a good idea? Letting the rangers move in with us?"

"I believe that it's the best decision." Haywire answered. "If the ranger stayed at their respective homeworld, then Viro and his army will plan a never ending attack in their homeworld, endangering their friends, family, and loved ones. It's true that we currently don't have the solution to permanently stop him as of this moment. But we can still make an attempt to lure the fight away from their homeworlds so no innocent civilians will be dragged into the fight."

"O-Okay." Cecilia answered. "I've been keeping an eyes on the call and we got a few of them. I think it's time."

"Excellent." Haywire said as points his staff at the video before making it disappear. "But before we can leave.." Haywire twirls his staff and points at Cecilia, changing her skin color and ear shape while removing the crystals in her hair. He then points the staff up in the air, causing the grid like patterns on his skin to disappear and giving him a more human-like appearance along with a suit that is the same color as his robe. "People will get suspicious if they were to discover who we really are, so it's best to keep our identities a secret too."

"Right." Cecilia said with a soft smile before giving Haywire a nod. Both Haywire and Cecilia finished having a conversation with the friends and family members of the Astro Tron Rangers and they managed to accept the offer. Akiza's family were a little skeptical since their daughter was missing, but they still believe that the Agency will help her become a doctor, so they let her go. The most difficult out of the five was UA High as they were pretty against the idea of letting one of their students go, but they eventually let Izuku go after he tells them that he can head back to UA temporarily so he can take his upcoming exam and after bringing it up that they can visit their homes whenever they're not busy. Suguha and her mom were surprised that the Agency would come today, but they listen to what the Astro Agency can do to help Kirito become a game developer, allowing them to let Kirito go. The easiest out of the five was Ash as his mom knows that he wants to be a Pokemon Master and is quite used to her son leaving because of the number of regions he's been to. Qrow and the rest of Team RNJR were just as skeptical about the Agency as Akiza's family because not only Ruby was missing, but she got into a big fight before her disappearance. However, they manage to let Ruby go after she convinced them that they can help her become a better Huntress.

 _Few hours later_

The five rangers are now currently following Haywire and Cecilia to this mysterious base that they have made.

"Seriously, you guys made that within less than a day?" Kirito asked in shock, knowing that it takes a long time for someone to complete a building.

"How is that even possible!?" Izuku asked.

"You two better have a good reason." Akiza said

"I can understand your reasoning for being so surprise." Haywire chuckled at their reactions. "But remember that Grids are extremely talented when it comes to the Mystic Arts."

"Haywire's magic can allow to create anything. He was the one who created your ranger outfits." Cecilia added. "My species are very exceptional when it comes to creating and manipulating technology. Do you guys remember your morphers?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Ash asked as he and the other rangers took out their morphers.

"Are you saying that you created them?" Ruby asked as her eyes sparkle like stars. "That is so cool!"

"Well, these morphers are a modern version of what my father created." She brought up with a nervous laugh while fidgeting her fingers with a small blush on her face.

"She's correct." Haywire said. "The Kryptors has a tremendous range when it comes to the manipulation of technology and if it wasn't for Cecilia's father, then the five of you wouldn't have the current arsenal that are necessary to become Rangers." Kirito lets out a long whistle after hearing what Haywire said.

"Wow, you're really smart Haywire."

"And you look so young." Ruby said in awe.

"Compare to the age of a regular human being to the age of the Grids, I'm only in my 30s." Haywire joked, causing the rangers to have different reactions: Izuku, Kirito, and Akiza are completely dumbfounded while Ruby and Ash have no idea what that means.

"Pika.. Pika…" Pikachu just shook its head.

"I think you need to get new jokes Haywire.." Cecilia admitted with a sweatdrop. The six eventually makes it to what appears to a a building similar to the Capsule Corp building, but with a combination of a technological and mystical theme to it.

"Holy Monty!" Ruby eyes sparkle at how the building look and goes into a chibi form (a reference to Episode 2 of Volume 1). "That building looks so cool! Is this really our base!?"

"That's correct Ruby." Haywire answered. "Rangers, welcome to the Astro Dome, our base of operation."

"I can't believe that you two built that!" Izuku exclaimed in shock and looks like he's about to go into full fanboy mode.

"This place is starting to feel like home already." Kirito smirked, noticing the futuristic technology to the building and how it reminds him of his universe.

"You guys did a great job." Ash complimented.

"Pika Pika."

"It does look nice." Akiza admitted. "But wouldn't this make us stand out more?"

"There's no need to worry Akiza. Viro doesn't know the location of this planet." Haywire reassured.

"Well that's a relief." Ruby said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Shall we get this tour started?" Haywire asked before the rangers nod in agreement. "Excellent."

Haywire and Cecilia then enters inside the Astro Dome with the rangers trailing behind them as they get to see the indoor structure of their new base. The inside structure is what they expected it to be; big and spacious with a bunch of technology and crystals all over.

"Wow, it's just as big as the dorms at my school." Izuku said.

"So where do we go to train?" Ash asked.

"Follow me Rangers." Haywire said, leading the rangers to a door before opening it. They enter inside a gigantic room that is completely. "This is where you'll be training and developing your skills."

"This entire room is empty." Kirito pointed out.

"W-Watch this." Cecilia called out as she punch in a few coordinates on a mini computer that's in the wall, causing the entire room to change to Viridian Forest.

"Whoa, this is Viridian Forest!" Ash shouted in surprise.

"Pika Pika!"

"By using this computer, you can enter the location for your training." Cecilia said as a couple of robots appear. "You can use these robots as target practices or use them as hostages for rescue missions."

"That is so cool!" Ruby shouted with excitement.

"Now let's move on. We still got a lot to show you." Haywire said as the robots shut down and disappear before the room changes back to its original state. The five rangers follows him and Cecilia to the next room, which is a living room with a table and monitors. "This is where we'll be meeting."

"These monitors will let us know if there's an attack or a disaster situation." Cecilia said.

"Sweet. It's like a satellite, but for multiple universes." Kirito said with a smirk.

"That's one way of putting it." Haywire chuckled as he and Cecilia then starts to take the rangers to another room, which has a television, couches, chairs, tables, and a bunch of entertainment like games. "This is where you guys can relax and have fun. But only when there's no training or Ranger work."

"Hey, I can still go to the virtual world." Kirito said, holding a Nervegear while looking at it with a smile.

"There's so much we can do here for fun." Izuku said.

"We can actually teach each other how to play different games." Ruby suggested. "Akiza can teach us how to duel, Kirito can teach us about the Virtual World, and Ash can teach us about Pokémon."

"That sounds good." Ash and Pikachu nods in agreement.

"Pikachu."

The next room that Haywire and Cecilia shows is what appears to be a workshop with different tools and parts with the damaged Astro Ship sitting in the center of the room.

"This is where we can build new tools, vehicles, and weapons to assist you in battle." Cecilia said.

"So what's up with this ship?" Kirito asked as Haywire walks up to it before facing the Rangers.

"This is is the Astro Ship. It used to be our main way of transportation, but it was severely damaged by Viro's last assault."

"I-It's gonna take a while to get the ship back up and running." Cecilia admitted.

"If you like, I can help you out." Akiza offered. "I may not be a skilled mechanic like my friend back at New Domino City, but he has taught me a few things about repairing vehicles."

"Th-Thanks Akiza." Cecilia said, giving her a small last area that Haywire and Cecilia show the power rangers are the hallways, which has 10 different colored doors.

"And this is where you'll be sleeping." Haywire said. "You'll be able to recognize your rooms by your ranger color."

"Why are there five extra doors?" Ruby asked while raising a brow, noticing the amount of doors and how many

"Those extra rooms will be for whoever bonds to the remaining five Astron Discs." Haywire answered. "Rangers, you'll be expecting to get new recruits as we continue our journey. We're not as alone as you thought you were."

"So we're the first five to have bonded with our Discs?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yes. The Astron Discs are careful when they find someone to bond with. It takes time for the bond to be strong and the gold, yellow, purple, navy, and silver are a special case." Cecilia answered.

"But we'll worry about the remaining five discs for when the time comes." Haywire suggested. "And I expect for all of us to be prepared by then."

"We understand." Akiza said as she and the other rangers nods in agreement.

"We won't let you down." Ash said with a determined look on his face.

"Pikachu."

"Excellent." Haywire and Cecilia starts walking away. "We'll let you guys unpack your belongings and settle down. If you need us, our rooms are on the upper floor."

 _Nighttime_

After the rangers finish unpacking, the five of them are now currently wearing different pajamas: Ruby wearing a black tank top and white pajama pants with pink roses, Ash wearing a white t-shirt with a horizontal orange stripe, and blue shorts, Kirito wearing a gray shirt and black pants, Izuku wearing a white shirt with an All-Might symbol on the chest and green pants, and Akiza wearing a crimson nightgown.

"Man, I'm exhausted.." Kirito yawned.

"You and me both." Ash said in agreement while petting Pikachu, who is sleeping on his lap, on the back. "You guys done unpacking?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." Kirito answered.

"Guys, I have an idea! Since we finished unpacking early, we should look at each other's rooms!" Ruby suggested, holding her fist up in the air and standing proudly like the optimistic leader she is.

"Wait, are you serious?" Akiza asked, feeling uncomfortable of letting four people, especially three boys, that she barely knew to look at her room.

"I-I'm not so sure about that…" Izuku admitted while fidgeting his fingers, remembering that the girls in his class wants everyone to look at each other's rooms with him being the first to show them his room against his wishes.

"It's getting late…" Kirito said, letting out another yawn from his mouth while stretching his arms up.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Ash said. "It can help us get to know each other a bit more and it can make our bonds even stronger."

"You get it." Ruby said with a giggle and smile, giving a thumbs up to Ash.

"Well… I guess it won't hurt." Akiza admitted.

 _Ruby's Room_

"I can show you my room first." Ruby suggested as she starts to lead the other rangers to a red door. She then opens it to reveal her room, which has curtains with roses on them, a couple of action figures and books on the shelves, and Crescent Rose leaning against the wall.

"Wow, It's not bad." Akiza admitted as she actually likes the rose curtains she got.

"Looks nice." Ash added as Izuku spotted Ruby's scythe.

"A scythe..? So cool…!" He said in awe as this reminds him when he saw Tokoyami's sword. He then froze in fear as he felt someone giving him a cold look, so he turns around to see Ruby glaring at him.

"Nobody touches my precious Crescent Rose…"

"I-I wasn't gonna touch it! I swear!" He said out of fear.

 _Ash's Room_

"I don't think you'll find it pretty cool." Ash admitted with a nervous chuckle as he opens a blue door to reveal his room, which has a Pokéball curtain, a bean bag chair that is shaped like a Snorlax, five pokéballs on a shelf, and a computer with a device on the side.

"Hey, it shows how much you love Pokémon." Kirito said.

"So what's with the device?" Akiza asked, pointing at the PC.

"It's so I can swap my Pokémon whenever I need to." Ash answered. "I like to try different strategies whenever I go into battle, so I asked Haywire if he and Cecilia can make me a PC."

"That makes sense." Izuku said, respecting Ash's reason for having a PC for his room.

"Why don't you have a pokéball for Pikachu?" Ruby asked, noticing the amount of pokéballs on his shelf.

"Pikachu doesn't like to be in his pokéball, so I let him travel outside with me." Ash answered.

"Pika Pika."

 _Kirito's Room_

Kirito then opens a black door to reveal his room, which has a black curtain with some books and technology on the shelves.

"Wow, your room looks pretty normal." Ruby said as she was a little bit let down.

"I don't want my room to be super fancy, but not too boring." Kirito admitted.

"The technology you got with you looks cool." Ash said, holding a device in his hand before putting back on the shelf.

"Do you plan on being an inventor Kirito?" Akiza asked.

"Sorta. I mainly wanna be a video game developer because I became fond of computers and technology when I was a kid." Kirito answered.

 _Izuku's Room_

"H-Here's my room.." Izuku stutters and trembles as he opens a green door to reveal his room, which has a lot of All Might merchandise just like his room back at the UA dorm, but with additional superheroes as well.

"Wow, there are superheroes everywhere." Ash said as everyone is looking at the bunch of superhero merchandise that Izuku got.

"I have no idea that you're a fanboy~!" Ruby squealed as she sees a bunch of posters with cool heroes on them, unaware of Izuku trembling at his desk as his face turns red.

"I-I admire superheroes when I was a kid and All Might was the one that I admire the most… This is UA all over again…"

 _Akiza's Room_

Akiza opens a pink door to reveal her room, which has a bunch of plants and books all over while the room is neat and organized.

"Wow, your room is like a garden and a library." Ruby said in awe.

"A book on medical training?" Kirito asked as he looked at one of the books on her desk.

"I wanted to become a doctor when I grow up, so I've been doing research and studying. It also helps with my plant deck." Akiza said.

"I guess that makes sense why you like plants since some of them can be used for medicine and with a few plants containing leaves for herbs." Izuku said. The five rangers continue to talk for a while before they start to feel tired, so the five them goes to the bathroom to brush their teeth and walks back to their respective room, unaware that a certain Grid was watching them with a soft smile before changing it to a frown

'I'm relieved that they're enjoying themselves, but I hope that they'll get strong enough because they'll have to fight Viro one day… And I'll make sure that history doesn't repeat itself so they won't go through the same pain as me…'

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter!

I hope that you enjoy this relaxing chapter. I took a bit of inspiration from the MHA episode where everyone is looking at their rooms since it does make their bond stronger.

As for Shippings, they'll be the same as the original with Ruby x Ash, Kirito x Asuna, Izuku x Uraraka, and Yusei x Akiza.

Can you guess who'll be the gold, yellow, purple, navy, and silver ranger? Be sure to put your answers in the reviews.

With the introduction of the base out of the way, it's time for the chapter focus for each of the characters.

Next Time: Red Responsibilities


	4. Red Responsibilities

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to Power Rangers Astro Tron

I'm seeing that a lot of people are liking the previous chapter, that's good. In fact, a few people are liking the remake more than the original and I plan on hoping on making this better as the series continues.

Also, this is something I'm gonna be doing for this series. I'm gonna be asking you guys what kind of monster do you guys wanna see? I already got a few monster concepts, but I would also like to receive your suggestions and see if I can add them in the story. You can post a review or pm me your ideas.

To recap what happened last time, Haywire and Cecilia convinced the friends, family members, and loved ones of the Astro Tron Power Rangers to move in with them and despite the difficulties, they agreed to let them go. Afterwards, the rangers took a tour in their new home and base of operation, The Astro Dome.

After settling in their home, what is in store for our heroes next?

To find out the answer, let's get started! It's Morphin Time!

Power Rangers Astro Tron Opening

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Scene opens with the Five Silhouettes standing in place and holding their left arms up as their morpher glows, causing them to instantly morph into the Astro Tron Rangers._

 **Power… Rangers!**

 _Haywire tosses a disc-like container into space as it divides into ten small containers._

 **Racing to save your life**

 _Cuts to Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza finding their discs._

 **Fight off those that are filled with strife**

 _Cuts to the five making a serious look on their faces and nodding. The entire scene changes to a fiery background with a silhouette Viro and his army walking out of the flames._

 **Astro Wonder**

 _Ruby Rose as the Red Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Ashton "Ash" Ketchum as the Blue Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Fire and Thunder**

 _Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya as the Black Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Off to save the world**

 _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya as the Green Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Akiza Izinski as the Pink Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Go, Go Astro Tron**

 _Scene cuts to the Five Rangers posing_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Ruby dashes off with her speed semblance while twirling her Scythe. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while taking out his shuriken._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Kirito battle against a swarm of Gridoz with his sword. Izuku activates his quirk while taking out his axe._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Akiza summons her monsters with her psychic powers while taking out her whip._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Astro Tron Rangers activates their Supernova Mode_

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Scene cuts to Haywire looking at an old photo with Cecilia fidgeting her fingers behind him. The entire scene fades to purple with Viro standing tall and crossing his arms as his generals, Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro appears._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _cene cuts to the Rangers riding their Astro Cycles before jumping out_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Then Rangers then summons their zords before entering into their cockpit and charging in at full speed._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The zords combine into the Astro Tron Megazord before performing different final attacks._

 **Power… Rangers**

 _The 10 Astron Discs appears on screen as they spin around and rotates before glowing_

 **GO!**

 _The 10 discs merge together as the the words "Power Rangers: Astro Tron" Appears_

Red Responsibilities

 _Nucleo_

"Ah, there we go." Ivory said to himself as he's currently doing research on Remnant's source of power, Dust. He continues to read through the information displayed in front of them while saving the notes in his pad. "This'll help us out with our ammunition."

"What will help us?" Ivory got startled as he heard someone speaking to him from behind. He got out of his chair to turn around to see his boss standing behind him while looking at the computer.

"Oh, hello Master Viro." Ivory greeted with a salute before moving to the side and grabbing his pad. "I was doing some research on each the Ranger's homeworld and I've stumbled upon this." He then hands his pad over to his boss, to which the latter starts reading aloud.

"Let's see.. Dust.. It was first discovered a long time ago when the people of Remnant was struggling against the creatures of darkness known as Grimm. Ever since the discovery of dust, it has been integrated in everyday life within Remnant for combat and energy." The boss continues reading before at looking at the Soldier Grid.

"This is exactly what we needed for our army. If we managed to collect a huge amount of dust, then we can power ourselves up." He explained.

"Excellent." Viro chuckles as he then looks through the pad to find out more about the dust before stopping and handing the pad back to Ivory. "Continue doing research on this Dust. We're going to Remnant."

"Yes sir." Ivory saluted before heading back to do more research as Viro walks out of the room and enters the hallways of the ship with his arms crossed.

"After witnessing the Rangers defeating Shocker, we're gonna need someone else to stop them while assisting my soldiers with finding and collecting the dust." Viro ponders before coming to a complete stop in front of one of the chambers before banging a fist on it. "Graveyard!"

The chamber then opens as a Grid that is almost as tall as Viro comes out. This Grid has the appearance of a skeleton with a few cracks all over its body with a few black smudges on the top of its skull and a few splattered across its arms and legs.

"Hello Master Viro! Glad that you _dug_ me out!" Graveyard laughed.

"Keep making jokes and I'll throw you back inside." Viro growled in annoyance before letting out a sigh so he won't get too angry before creating a purple colored holographic image of Dust from the palm of his hand. "We're currently running low on ammunition. Your main mission is to go to Remnant and collect this dust along with the Gridoz Soldiers."

"Interesting. And where can I find this dust?" Graveyard asked while placing an opened hand underneath his chin.

"Ivory will send you the location once he finish his research. Go gather some troops for the time being." Viro ordered. "And don't fail this mission."

"Yes sir! This will be a walk in a _Graveyard_!" The Skeleton Grid laughed as he walks away from his boss, who is shaking his head while placing a hand on the forehead of his mask before letting out a huge sigh.

"He seriously needs to tone it down with the jokes…"

 _Astro Dome_

The rangers are now currently in the training room as they're all using weapons and abilities while each of them are wearing their new uniforms whenever their on missions outside of their homeworlds. Their uniform consists of a black jacket with their elemental symbol on triangle on the back, pants, and boots. Each of their shirts are their own respective color: Ruby with red, Ash with blue, Kirito with gray, Izuku with green, and Akiza with pink.

"Akiza, hold them down!" Ruby said while firing Crescent Rose to keep the robots from getting closer.

"I'm on it!" Akiza swings her whip at the robot before jumping up in the air while activating her duel disk. " **Ivy Shackles**!" She places her card down and channels her psychic powers to summon a bunch of vines from underground to trap the robots before binding them.

"Kirito!" Kirito gave his leader a nod before charging and lets out a battle cry while spinning like a tornado with two swords in his hands, slicing the robots down.

"Heads up, there's a few more." He said.

"Ash, Izuku, **Stormbreaker**!" Ruby said as the Pokémon Trainer and One for All user charges in and jumps off of Kirito's shoulders.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Izuku asks with doubt, knowing what happens when water and electricity mix together.

"It doesn't hurt to try it out." Ash answered as the green ranger nodded in response and both unleashes their respective elemental attack until…

*CRACKLE*

Their attack backfired as Ash and Izuku cries out in pain from being electrocuted. Haywire, Cecilia, and the other rangers look in shock as the former two immediately shuts down the training program so there won't be any more injuries before they start rushing over to the two rangers, who are now more crispy than burnt bacon.

"Are you two okay!?" Cecilia ask in concern.

"Here, I got you guys." Kirito said as he helps Ash and Izuku to get back on their feet and allows them to lean on him due to paralysis.

"I'm okay." Ash weakly chuckled before wincing in pain. "I've been electrocuted a couple of times."

"Pika.." Pikachu sweatdrops, knowing that those couple of times were his doing.

"I can't feel anything.." Izuku wheezed, obviously from getting electrocuted while Ruby looks at him and Ash with a guilty look on her face.

"Hang on, I'll get some medicine." Akiza said as she rushes out of the room quickly.

"Come on, let's go to Akiza." Cecilia suggested.

"She's right." Haywire nodded as he and Kirito helps the paralyzed rangers walk before leaving the training room.

'What went wrong?' Ruby thinks with a sigh. 'No matter how much we train, it always backfires.'

Everyone is now in the medical room as Akiza finish mixing herbs to make some medicine before walking over to Izuku and Ash.

"Here you go. It may taste bitter, but this'll help you with your paralysis." Akiza said as she and Cecilia carefully pours medicine in Ash and Izuku's mouth.

"Thanks Akiza.." Izuku said weakly as Cecilia and Ruby and working on bandaging any injuries that the two have received.

"I'm sorry guys." Ruby spoke up, causing the others to look at the silver eye girl.

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?" Kirito asked.

"It's my fault for calling out the team attack.." Ruby admitted. "I didn't even think about the consequences."

"It's not your fault Ruby." Ash reassured.

"Yeah, everybody makes mistakes." Izuku states with a smile. "It was just practice."

"But what if this happens in actual battle? What if someone gets hurt during that?" Ruby begins to get more and more worried as she thinks about the negative consequences .

The others look at Ruby as she continues to get worried as Haywire starts to walk up to the silver eye girl. "Ruby, there's no need-"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"It's the alarm." Haywire then rushes out of the room and goes to the meeting room with the others trailing behind him. Cecilia then turns on one of the monitors as they sees a video of Graveyard and a bunch of Gridoz Soldiers entering a cave that is filled with multi-colored crystals.

"Where are they at?" Kirito asked.

"I'm gonna find out." Cecilia starts typing on the keyboard as Ruby squints at the monitor before gasping.

"That's Mountain Glenn!" She said. "They're in Remnant!"

"That's your homeworld?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah it is." Ruby answered. "They must be after the dust. We gotta stop them."

"Right." Ash agreed as Haywire point his staff towards the exit of the base.

"That portal will take you guys to your location. Good luck." Haywire said as the rangers takes out their morphers.

" **Power On**!" The five of them instantly morphs into their ranger suits as they jump into the portal one by one.

 _Remnant, Mountain Glenn_

The Rangers are walking in the streets of the abandoned city of Mountain Glenn as they keep their guard up for any surprise attacks.

"This place is a ghost town." Kirito pointed out, noticing the lack of people.

"I wonder what happened?" Izuku asked.

"My Professor at Beacon Academy once told me that Mountain Glenn was Vale's attempt of expansion." Ruby answered. "It was supposed to be safe and to prevent any Grimm attacks, but the attacks increases everyday until the Grimm took over and make it their home."

"Grimm?" Akiza asked before looks to her left and sees a giant Goliath just casually walking down the road. "You mean like that?"

"Yes." Ruby said. "They're creatures that only feeds on destruction and negative emotions. However, they can't use aura since they don't have a soul."

"Wow, that's crazy.." Izuku gasped.

"Yeah.." Ruby said as she's worried that they also have to deal with the Grimm if they attack. She then shakes her head before stopping to focus. "Let's go."

The five Rangers starts making their way down to where the Gridoz and Grimm are having their little fight. They then suddenly stops after seeing a giant gap in a bridge. Seeing this, Akiza takes out her duel disk and places a card down.

" **Hedge Guard**!" After channeling her psychic power, she summoned her Hedge Guard to makeshift a bridge.

"Nice work Akiza." Kirito said.

"Is it safe to walk on?" Izuku asked, noticing some of the mouths that their new bridge has..

"Don't worry, it's mostly use for defense." Akiza stated.

The five rangers then continues moving in close after crossing the bridge. The Rangers then spots the Gridoz Soldiers entering a tunnel with train tracks on the floor before following them quietly as they enter inside the tunnel. The five soon makes it to the underground surface of Glenn Mountain.

"This place gives me the creeps.." Akiza admitted as they continue walking. During their walk, they'll make quick fighting poses after hearing sounds but stops after a few seconds before they head back to walking.

"We need some light." Kirito suggested.

"I got it." Izuku then takes out his Astro Blade before engulfing it with electricity and holds it up like its a torch before leading the team along with Ruby.

"Pika…" Pikachu's began twitching his ears in order to hear something.

"Ash, how's Pikachu doing?" Ruby asked.

"Pikachu's still trying to figure out where they're at, but I know that they're all over the place." Ash answered, noticing how fast Pikachu is twitching his ears.

"Ok. Let's stay alert." Ruby said as the five enters a giant area filled with buildings. Upon entering, Pikachu growls as his cheeks began crackling with electricity.

"They're coming!" Ash warned the other rangers as a bunch of Gridoz Soldiers starts to surround them with Graveyard standing outside of the circle.

"Hello Rangers." The Skeleton Grid greeted. "How nice of you to join us."

"Damn.." Kirito looks around to see if there's any openings while the Gridoz Soldiers loads up their weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby demanded.

"Oh, not much. We're just here to collect some dust." Graveyard answered. "But we're pretty busy, so I'll let these guys take care of you." With a snap of a finger, The Gridoz Soldiers points their weapons at the Rangers as the tip starts to glow.

"This isn't good…" Izuku said as he and the other rangers slowly takes out their weapons. "What's the plan Ruby?"

'Come on Ruby.. Think!' She thought to herself and realize the position that the Gridoz Soldiers are holding their weapons before she sees them firing. "Duck!"

The five rangers immediately ducks as the laser blasts from the Gridoz Soldiers' attack ends up shooting each other as they collapse on the floor. The five rangers then gets back up to see a few more Gridoz Soldiers charging in.

"There's more?" Ash asked in shock after seeing more of them.

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta get on the _Bony_ Express!" Graveyard laughs as he walks away from the fight in order to continue collecting dust.

"We gotta stop him!" Ruby said as she leads the rangers into battle as they start to take out each of the Gridoz Soldiers one by one. She leaps up and performs a somersault before hooking onto a pipe. She looks down to see a bunch of Gridoz Soldiers before taking out her Astro Blaster with her free hand and starts firing down. She then swings in circles before unhooking her scythe off of the pipe and swings her scythe in multiple directions to slice down more soldiers.

Both Ash and Kirito lets out a battle cry as they jumps in the air while performing a flip before landing on the ground and taking out their weapons and starts slicing down the Gridoz soldiers.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Ash throws a pokéball in the air, sending out the Forest Pokemon.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's wrists blades glow light green and forms into two before slicing the Gridoz Soldiers.

"Head's up!" Kirito warned as he, Ash, Pikachu, and Sceptile sees a bunch of Gridoz Soldiers firing from on top of a building, causing the four to roll out of the way.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" The two Pokemon starts firing their attacks against the Gridoz Soldiers up on top, causing them to get hit before falling off of the building. Ash then turns around and holds his hands together. "Your turn Kirito."

"Thanks." Kirito runs towards Ash and jumps up before the Blue Ranger gives him a boost by pushing him up higher. The Black Rangers then swings his sword at the Gridoz Soldiers while Ash throws his shuriken at them to deal additional damage.

Izuku performs a few backflips before stopping and taking out his axe as a few more Gridoz Soldiers starts to charge in at the Green Ranger and attempts to thrust their staves at them.

"Can we talk about this? Whoa!" Izuku immediately ducks before low sweeping the Gridoz Soldiers by the legs, knocking them off balance before getting back up. "Guess not."

Izuku then activates his quirk and dashes through the army of Gridoz Soldiers while striking them down with his weapon before stopping and ends up on the other side as he slams his axe down onto the ground, causing the Gridoz Soldiers to get electrocuted before they collapse to the ground.

Akiza takes out her whip and proceeds to hit the Gridoz Soldiers before swinging it like a rope before latching onto a pole. She then swings around the pole after having a running start while proceeding to stomp on their heads, knocking them back from the impact. She then flings herself upwards and lands back down.

"Say goodbye!" Akiza fires her Astro Blaster at the Gridoz to take them down before regrouping with the Rangers. "That should take care of them."

"Come on, let's go stop this Skeleton." Ruby then starts leading the Rangers to where Graveyard is currently at, who is about to enter a tunnel.

"Keep going and take your time! I'm already a skeleton!" Graveyard laughed at his own joke as he and a few Gridoz Soldiers are almost done with transferring the carts of dust to Viro. He waits to see if the minions will laugh, only to get mechanical sounds of annoyance. "Why can't people appreciate my jokes? They're _humerus_!"

The Gridoz Soldiers just gave their boss a blank expression before heading back to transferring dust, causing the Skeleton Grid to sigh while placing a hand on his forehead.

"Just finish up our work. The boss is gonna need a lot of them." Graveyard ordered.

"Your boss won't be getting any dust." The Grids turns around to see the Astro Tron Rangers pointing their blasters at them.

"Try and stop me Rangers." Graveyard slowly approaches the rangers.

"Fire!" Ruby and the other rangers fires their blasters at the Skeleton Grid, only for the monster to suddenly separate his upper body half to avoid the attack while laughing. The rangers stumbles back while gasping in shock.

"He can separate like that!?" Ash asked in complete shock.

"Pika!?"

"Ok, that's just creepy." Akiza and Ruby shutters in disgust and horror.

"You gotta be kidding me.." Kirito said.

"Try to hit me all you like. I can separate my joints quicker than you think." Graveyard taunted as he does that quickly as a huge swarm of flying bones surrounds the rangers while each bone club hits each of the rangers from different directions.

"Ruby, we need to stop this attack!" Izuku cries out as he gets hit in the stomach, causing him to grunt and drop his blaster.

'What do we do?' The red ranger thought to herself while arching her arms over her head. 'How do we stop this attack!? Come on, think!'

"Let's add some more bones!" Graveyard laughs as his lower body half separates into a pile of bones as they fly over to the rangers before hitting them.

"Ash, Izuku, we're gonna need electricity!" Ruby said out of panic. "Kirito, Akiza! Once he's paralyzed, we'll attack back!"

"Are you sure that'll work?" Akiza asked.

"That's all I got right now!" Ruby shouted.

"Okay…" Ash said before turning to Pikachu. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…" Pikachu's cheeks began to crackle electricity.

"I hope this works." Izuku said as he begins to conduct electricity in his hands.

"CHU!"

The two electricity users unleashes their attack until…

*ZAP! CRACKLE!*

"AAHH/KYAAH!" The rangers shouts in pain as they're the ones that ended up getting zapped instead as the Skeleton Grid laughs.

"Silly Rangers! Electricity won't work against me!" Graveyard taunted before the bones stop attacking the rangers after a few seconds and assembles his body back together. He looks over his shoulder and sees a purple portal as all of the Gridoz Soldiers finish sending the dust back to their base of operation before they jump in the portal. "Ahh, just in time."

The rangers collapse to the ground before all of them demorphed due to the heavy amount of damage that they have received.

"Not again.." Ruby weakly said with a sad and guilty look on her face.

"I can't feel my body…" Akiza grunted.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked.

"We're okay.. I think…" Kirito answered.

"Bye Bye Rangers!" Graveyard laughs as he walks into the portal as it fades away, leaving the rangers paralyzed and numb on the ground.

"Damn it.. He got away.." Izuku grunted as he and the other rangers attempts to look at their leader, who is more upset and guilty than before.

"I'm sorry…" She weakly said as she tries her best to not cry.

 _Astro Dome_

"Here you go." Cecilia gave the Rangers medicine to heal their paralysis and injuries. "You guys should be healed up in no time flat."

"Thanks Cecilia." Ash said before he stood up. "How are you guys feeling?"

"I'm okay. My pain tolerance is pretty good since I've been injured a couple of times." Izuku said before making a small serious look on his face, remembering how many times he has overused One for All during the Sports Festival, USJ, and Training Camp.

"I'll be fine." Akiza answered as she took off her right glove, revealing a red tattoo that resembles a dragon's foot.

"Whoa, that's a sweet tattoo." Kirito admitted.

"Does your tattoo give you protection?" Ash asked.

"A little bit of protection." Akiza answered before putting her glove back on. "That's one of the powers that the Mark of the Crimson Dragon gave me."

"I know that my aura will heal up my injuries, so I should be good." Ruby said with a hint of sorrow in her tone.

"You guys are so lucky…" Kirito sighs as he suffered the worst from the attack. He winces in pain as Cecilia places an icepack on his bruise.

"Kazuto, stay still." Haywire said. "Cecilia can't treat your wounds if you keep moving."

"Sorry." Kirito sighs before slightly looking over to Ruby. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Hey, if you're upset about what happened, don't worry about it." Ash reassured. "We didn't know that Graveyard is immune to electricity attacks."

"Yeah, it was just an accident." Izuku added.

"But we all got injured because of me…" Ruby said with sorrow before she stood up and faces her team. "This is what I was talking about earlier!"

"Ruby, calm down." Akiza said.

"How can I calm down when I failed as a leader again!?" Ruby shouted, which makes the others confused when she said again. "I've failed as leader because I wasn't there for them! I wasn't there for you guys when you got injured! I almost lost you guys just like how I lost my team and my friends back in Remnant!"

Everyone in the room looks at the red ranger in shock and starts to see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. Ruby then looks at her disc in hand as tears roll down her eyes, remembering when she saw Blake injured while laying down next to Yang after the latter lost her arm.

"I guess I'm not a leader after all… I'm sorry…" Without even thinking, she ran out of the room crying.

"Ruby wait!" Ash calls out, only for him to be too late.

"Is she gonna be okay…?" Izuku asked in concern.

"I hope so." Kirito said.

"What does she mean by that?" Akiza asked.

"Did she really lose a team before?" Ash asked as the Grid frowns with a sigh, catching everyone else's attention.

"In a way, yes. I'm not the one who tells people about other's personal secrets and struggles, but I might as well inform you about what's going on with Ruby. She used to be the team leader of Team RWBY back at Beacon Academy. After months of training and bonding with her team and friends at Beacon Academy, they enter the Vytal Festival, an event where the four kingdoms battle against each other. During that time was one of the darkest moment in Remnant, the Fall of Beacon. Grimm were released into the school and multiple people were killed and/or injured, including her teammates and friends."

"No way…" The rangers look down in guilt as they now understand what Ruby means. They can't believe that a cute girl that is always so optimistic could hide so much pain and emotion underneath her cheery demeanor. Izuku understood the feeling of not being able to rescue someone when Katsuki Bakugo, his childhood friend and rival, was kidnapped by the League of Villains. Kirito understands the feeling of losing someone like his real parents and a couple of players he met in the virtual world. Ash couldn't even imagine a life without his friends, family, and his Pokemon. Akiza remembers the pain and sorrow of loneliness when she accidentally used her psychic powers to hurt her father when she was a kid and how she distance herself ever since that moment.

"So now what? Should one of us talk to her?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, she's our leader and friend. We need to be there for her." Ash said.

"Don't worry Rangers. I'll talk to Ruby." Haywire said. "Cecilia, can you look after them?"

"I-I will." Cecilia nodded.

"Good." Haywire returns the nod before giving a soft smile to the rangers, reassuring them that everything will be fine before teleporting out of the room.

 _With Ruby_

Ruby is currently outside of the Astro Dome as she's currently looking at her Astron Disc in hand while she's sitting on a rock while looking up at the sky with a sad look on her face. She knows that abandoning her team wasn't a good idea, but she still feels guilty for what happened in their battle against Graveyard. She then starts getting flashbacks of what happened during the Fall of Beacon from the death of Penny Polendina to the death Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hello Ruby." Said person turns around to see Haywire, walking towards her with his hands behind his back. "Mind if we have a talk? You know that problems can be solved if you talk those those that are willing to listen to you."

"Hey Haywire.." Ruby greeted as she looks at her disc before holding it out to him. "Do you think that you can find someone else that can bond to this?"

"Why would I do that?" Haywire asked.

"You said that they bond to those that are worthy and well.." Ruby lets out a sigh before looking away. "After what happened, I think that the disc chose the wrong person to be leader. You saw those injuries when we came back and there could be more Grids that are far stronger than Graveyard."

"Ruby, everyone makes mistakes." Those words made Ruby look back at her mentor as he points his staff on the ground to create dirt sculptures shaped like stick people next to a pile of sticks and rocks. The sculptures then starts moving as they start to build a house out of the materials in front of them. "Take a look at these people. And take a look at the guy behind them. All leaders are prone to making mistakes and they can sometimes lead to casualties to a single teammate." The sculpture accidentally drops a stick as it collapse on its leg as another sculpture accidentally drops some rocks on some other sticks, breaking them. "But that doesn't stop them from giving up. The leader then reflects on the mistakes he made in order to improve. Most leaders don't do this alone. They rely on others and listen to their suggestions in order to figure out solutions for each situations."

"Wow…" Ruby looks at the sculptures as they look like their discussing something before they head back to work and continues working until the building is complete. She then looks at Haywire as she wipes her tears away with her left hand.

"Ruby. I know that you've suffered a lot from the Fall of Beacon and I know that you carried the guilt of what happened to your teammates and friends. But you can not let the sins of your past hold you back. You may not able to forget the mistakes you've made, but you can still move forward to the future." Ruby looks at her mentor like she's talking to Ozpin with a small gasp before looking at her disc, which it's glowing bright red. She then remember back at her time at Beacon Academy when she and her team are coming up with team attacks along with how to use them for different situations.

"Thanks Haywire." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome Ruby." Haywire said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, the discs are never wrong. They know who's right for the job and you are the right person to lead your friends and teammates as the Red Astro Tron Ranger."

"Right. I'll do my best." She said with determination as she stood up. "I got an idea and we'll be combat ready when Graveyard is back."

Haywire then sees Ruby running back to the base with a smile on her face, causing a warm smile to form on his face.

 _Nucleo_

"Wow! This is incredible!" Ivory laughs with excitement as he's getting tremendous results from analyzing one of the dust crystal.

"Let's see what they can do." Ebony then inserts a fire dust into her blaster before pointing it at a target. She then pulls the trigger as a fire blast hits the target before disintegrating it, causing the Female Grid to let out a long whistle. "Not bad."

"And the best part is that they come in different elements. This is exactly what we needed." Ninjoro chuckled as he puts two gravity dust crystals inside of containers. He then throws them at crates before the containers explodes like grenades, causing the crates to float.

"Excellent work Graveyard." Viro claps his hands as he approaches the Skeleton Grid.

"I aim to please." Graveyard said as he bows like he's a magician on stage.

"Now I want you to go back to Remnant to create some terror." The boss then clenches his fist as it radiates dark magic energy. "It's time to show them what REAL evil is."

"Consider it done." Graveyard laughs as he exits out of the room.

 _Astro Dome_

The five rangers are now currently fighting against training bots while coming up with team attacks, which most of them so far are a great success after Ruby took the time before training to discuss what types of team attacks they should use and figure out what they'll be best suited for.

"Ash, Akiza, **Water Lily**!" Ruby shouted as the two rangers gave their leader a nod.

"Let's do this." Ash throws his water shuriken forward as he jumps on top of it, riding it like it's a hover board while shooting streams of water onto the floor, slowly filling the room up with water.

"My turn." Akiza then uses her psychic powers to create multiple plants to rise from the ground as she and the other rangers, minus Ash, to use it to stand on while creating a couple of more plants around them. She then jumps onto the water shuriken as well after Ash made room for her, which the shuriken is now bigger than before, as the two moves towards the training bots before the two spins around. She then holds her whip out as it hits every training bot that is around, knocking them into the air.

"Kirito, Izuku, **Shadow Smash**!" Ruby shouted.

"Ready to do this?" Kirito asked as he and Izuku have their weapons in hand.

"Ready." Izuku nodded as he activate his quirk at 5% before he and Kirito dashes forward while hopping onto different plants so they won't fall in the water. Izuku then jumps over four training bots as he conducts his axe with electricity while Kirito covers his sword in shadows. The two then swings their weapons as Izuku sends a few training bots towards Kirito, who forms a smirk on his face before slicing the robots to pieces.

"Excellent job Rangers." Haywire clapped his hands as the plants starts soaking up the water before disappearing.

"That was incredible." Cecilia said in awe as the room turns back to normal.

"I gotta say, these team attacks are pretty sweet." Kirito chuckles while resting his sword on his shoulder.

"You did a good job Ruby." Ash said with a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, those team attacks are really good." Izuku as his hands and fingers are doing small movements like he's writing notes down.

"Thanks. I was able to come up with some team attacks with my previous team, so I thought that we can use them too." Ruby said.

"When Graveyard comes back, we'll be ready for him." Akiza said.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"Speak of the devil." Kirito said as everyone rushes out of the training room before entering the meeting room as Cecilia turns on the monitors to display a video of Graveyard and a couple of Gridoz Soldiers attacking civilians.

"T-They're in Higanbana." Cecilia said.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Ruby asked after taking a deep breath.

"We're ready." Ash said as Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder.

"Pikachu." Ruby looks at the other rangers, who gave her a nod in agreement.

"Ok, let's go." The five rangers then runs towards the the portal before jumping into it.

 _Remnant, Mistral,_ _Higanbana_

"Time to die!" Graveyard laughs as he launches a few bones at a couple of civilians, causing them to run away while screaming. "Music to my ears!"

"Stop right there!" The Skeleton Grid turns around to see a few huntsman as they point their weapons as them.

"Oh, you guys wanna play too? Gridoz Soldiers!" Graveyard snaps his fingers, summoning a few Gridoz Soldiers as they point their dust enhanced weapons at their targets.

"Open fire!" Both sides fires their weapons, only for the Gridoz Soldiers' attacks to overpower them as some of them ends up getting hit in the shoulder. They slowly get back on their feet as they try to not collapse. They then see the Gridoz Soldiers firing at them again until…

" **Hurricane**!" The huntsman were saved from the attack when a gust of wind fused with lightning blocks the attack with the as the two elements then moves toward the army before zapping a couple of soldiers.

"What!?" Graveyard looks to his left as he sees the Rangers, who are now fully morphed, rushing towards the Huntsman before helping them back up. "Look who's back."

"Are you okay?" Akiza asked.

"We're fine. Thank you." One Huntsman said.

"Who are you guys?" Another Huntsman asked.

"We're Power Rangers." Izuku answered while smiling underneath his helmet. "Don't worry, we got this from here."

"He's right. We want you guys to focus on evacuating the town away from the fight." Ruby said.

"You heard them." A huntsman said as he starts leading the rest away from the rangers and the evil grids.

"You're back for round two? You got a death wish or something?" Graveyard laughed.

"The only one with the death wish is you." Kirito said while pointing his sword at the army.

"We're not going to let you win this time." Ash states as he and the rangers gets in battle position.

"We'll soon see about that. Attack!" Graveyard commander as the Gridoz Soldiers charges in to attack.

"Here they come." Akiza said before turning to Ruby. "What do we do first?"

"Their weapons are enhanced with different dust elements, so we gotta be careful." Ruby states. "If we can take care of the weapons, then we'll stop them."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu then makes a determined face.

"Izuku, Akiza, **Thunder Plant**!" Ruby calls out. Akiza then summons a bunch of vines from the ground to knock the Gridoz Soldiers' weapon before the vines wraps around their arms and legs to hold some of them down. Izuku then jumps up in the air and points his axe downwards, sending a bunch of lighting at the Gridoz Soldiers. "Ash, Izuku, **Stormbreaker**!"

"I hope this'll work this time." Ash jumps up in the air before throwing his water shuriken and fires a stream of water at the weapon, causing the water shuriken to be covered by the element before it starts sprinkling on Graveyard and the Gridoz Soldiers.

"You know that lightning won't work against me!" Graveyard laughs as he was about to send a few bones at the rangers until…

"We'll see about that!" Izuku said as he and Pikachu rushes in while dodging the attack. He then swings his axe before pointing it at Graveyard to send a wave and stream of lightning. "Now!"

"Pika! CHU!"

*ZAP*

The Skeleton Grid screams in pain as he was zapped by Izuku's lightning and Pikachu's Thunderbolt thanks to him getting soaked from the water before getting on one knee.

"It worked!" Kirito cheered.

"Way to go you two!" Ruby cheered.

"It was thanks to your strategy." Ash said with a smile. He may not be able to see it, but his compliment causes Ruby to slightly blush underneath her helmet.

"It's not over yet." Izuku states as he points at Graveyard, who is barely standing up.

"Not bad, but that won't be enough to stop me!" Graveyard shouts as he separates his upper body half. He then sees a couple of kids as they're about to escape before flying towards them. The children sees this and screams as they try to run away from the Skeleton Grid.

"Hey, he's gonna hurt those kids!" Akiza said as she chases after him.

"We gotta stop him!" Ash said as he and the other rangers, minus Ruby, follows Akiza.

"Damn it, we're not gonna make it!" Kirito said.

"I'll see if I can catch up to him!" Izuku said as he's about to activate his quirk.

"I'll pin him down! Ash, Kirito. Get ready to use Abyss." Akiza said as the two male rangers gave her a nod.

"Time to DIE!" Graveyard laughs as he prepares to attack the children until he suddenly stops as his jaw broke off after dropping down. The kids opens their eyes and slowly turns around to see the Skeleton Grid… who is still frozen and making that painful look on his face.

"Huh? Why did he stop?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu tilts their head in confusion.

"Pika?"

"I don't… get it…" Kirito said, completely lost.

"Uhh guys." Akiza calls out to get the boy's attention as she's facing in the opposite direction. The boys then turns around to see what Akiza is looking at.

"Oooh… That explains what happened…" Izuku winces in pain as he and the other rangers see… Ruby smirking as she LITERALLY kicked Graveyard's crotch. She kept her leg up in the air and doesn't lower it until Graveyard's upper body half collapse to the floor. That was a dumb move to just leave your lower body half out in the open like that.

"Oww…. my balls… my balls, that was a cheap shot…" Graveyard squeaks in pain as the children use this opportunity to escape before thanking the Rangers for saving them, albeit in an odd and painful way.

"Umm, how can he feel that if he's just a bunch of bones..?" Kirito asked as he and the other rangers sweatdrops while having a horrified look on their faces, mostly for the boys.

"Sometimes I question Power Rangers logic.." Izuku admitted.

"That's gotta hurt…" Ash said.

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu flops his ears down as he sweatdrops.

"Ruby, why did you do that..?" Akiza asked as the Red Ranger lowers her foot, causing the lower body half to fall backwards.

"My sister said if a guy tries to touch me like that, kick him hard in the groin!" Ruby's answer and cheery tone causes the male rangers to cross their legs as their expressions literally has fear written all over their faces, obviously afraid of getting kicked in the scrotum by her with Izuku being afraid the most as he was punched in the nuts before by a certain little kid when he was at the training camp.

"You…" The five rangers looks over to see Graveyard's upper body half slowly rising up from the ground as he began radiating energy before putting his jaw back on. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET DOING THAT!" He lets out a huge roar as his upper and lower body half separates into a pile of flying bones.

 **[Play This will be the Day by Casey Lee and Jeff Williams]**

"Time to get on his level. **Water Lily**!" Ruby calls out as the blue and pink ranger gave their a nod. Ash throws his shuriken hopping on and shoots water on the ground, slowly filling up the area with water.

"I hope that nothing will get destroyed." Akiza said as she summons a bunch of plants to not only create platforms, but to also protect the buildings of Higanbana. She then hops onto the shuriken and rides alongside Ash as they start spinning around.

"Think those fancy moves will stop me!?" Graveyard launches a few bones at the two, only for the attack to bounce right off due to how fast they're spinning along with Akiza using her whip. "What!?" He then gets hit by the attack before launching a few more bones.

"Izuku, Kirito! **Shadow Smash**!" Ruby calls out.

"Time to play Tennis!" Kirito joked as he swung his sword to knock the bones towards Izuku.

"Serve's up!" Izuku cries out as he swung his axe at the bones, sending them straight towards Graveyard.

"Oww! I hate this game!" Graveyard complained as he shook his head to snap out of his dizziness.

"Ash, **Tsunami**!" Ruby calls out, causing Ash to shoot stream of water downwards to launch himself up in the air while on his shuriken. Ruby then creates a wind barrier surrounding Ash and Graveyard, trapping the two inside.

"Let's go for a spin!" Ash then spins in circles while in mid air before controlling the water by rising it up and making it move along the currents, creating a water vortex.

"Whoa! Hey! Whoa!" Graveyard and entire body pieces began getting carried away by the vortex ad he's stuck in what appears to be an endless loop.

"Kirito, **Hack n' Slash**!" Ruby then uses her wind power to lift her and Kirito up in the air like they're flying in the air.

"Let's do this!" Kirito and Ruby then flies towards the vortex after waiting a few seconds as they swing their sword and scythe against Graveyard, dealing damage to the Skeleton Grid.

"Hey cut that out!" Graveyard shouted in pain.

"Akiza, join Kirito for **Phantom Petals**! After that, join me for **Gale Roses**!" Ruby shouted as Kirito blinds Graveyard by creating a shadowy fog after the vortex disappears.

"Hey, I can't see any-" Graveyard was suddenly knocked up into the air after getting punched by a fist made of vines.

"Finish him off Ruby!" Akiza then creates big vines for Ruby to run on.

"Right." Ruby glows red for a brief moment before using her speed semblance to run up towards the Skeleton Grid. "It's time to sent you back to the Cemetery, Graveyard! **RED WIND REAPER! FINAL STRIKE!** " She uses her speed semblance to fly into the sky, hooking Graveyard around the neck with Scythe to take him along for the ride. She propels herself higher and higher by firing wind repeatedly before flipping upside down and using one wind blast to decapitate her opponent in a flurry of rose petals.

"NO! MY BONES HAVE BEEN GRINDED!" Graveyard cries out in pain before exploding as Ruby lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as petals rain from the sky.

 **[Song Ends]**

"Yes! We did it!" Izuku and Pikachu cheered as they jump up and down on the plant they're standing on.

"That was sweet." Kirito whistled due to Ruby's finishing move as Akiza and Ash makes the plants and water disappear.

"And there's no property damage." Akiza sighed with relief.

"Way to go Ruby." Ash said while giving her thumbs up. "You did a great job."

"No way, we're a team." Ruby said with a smile.

 _Nucleo_

"What!? They defeated Graveyard!?" Ebony asked in shock.

"I fear that this'll happen." Ninjoro sighs before turning to his boss, who is sitting in his throne while leaning on his arm. "What should we do?"

"I knew that Graveyard would fail. That's why I had Ivory to create a weapon to give our army a second chance." Viro said in a rather calm tone as Ivory moves forward.

"Say hello to the Matrix Beam." Ivory then enters a code to activate a giant laser on the top of the ship. The weapons begins to glow before firing a purple energy blast.

 _With the Rangers_

The energy blasts hits on the spot where Graveyard was defeated, reviving him back to life before he grows into a giant as the newly revived Skeleton Grid laughs.

"I'm back from the DEAD!" Graveyard laughs.

"Are you kidding me!? He's a giant now!?" Ash asked in shock.

"Holy crap…" Kirito said as he trembles a bit.

"Look out!" Izuku shouted as Graveyard lifted his foot up.

"I'll crush you!" Graveyard laughs as he slams his foot down onto the ground, sending the rangers flying into a wall.

"We have to stop him." Ruby suggested.

"How are we supposed to fight someone who is the size of a mountain?" Akiza asked.

" _Rangers, can you hear me? It's Cecilia_." The rangers takes out their morpher after hearing the Blind Kryptor's voice. " _I've made something that'll help you fight against Graveyard._ "

The rangers sees a light glowing right in front of them before the light fades away, revealing five different colored discs, but not like the crystal ones they have. Each of them grabs the discs that are floating in front of them and looks at it closely.

" _These are your Zord Discs. Insert them into your morphers and press the right button to summon your zords_." Cecilia said.

"Zords?" Ash asked.

"I know them. They're giant mechs that Power Rangers use to fight monsters that are big." Izuku said.

"This is exactly what we need. Thanks Cecilia." Ruby said.

" _You're welcome. Good luck Rangers_." Cecilia said before ending the call.

"It's time to see what they can do." The five rangers inserts their new discs into their morpher before holding it out and pressing the right button. " **Summon Zords**!"

In space, five constellations begins to form as they glow in five different colors before the constellations teleports. The five rangers looks up in the sky to see five giant, different colored lights, which they blind Graveyard.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Graveyard shouted as he covers his eyes before stumbling back.

The rangers looks up and gasp in shock as the light fades away, revealing five different colored zords. The first was a giant red race car with black lines and wheels along with silver highlights, followed by a gigantic robotic frog that resemble Greninja, but with blue, white, and black as the major colors, a black robotic wolf with white claws and matching tail, a green robotic rhino with a white horn, and a pink robotic snake.

"Wow, so this is a zord." Akiza said in awe.

"Hey, I like my zord already." Kirito smirks as he actually likes wolves, to which his zord howls at him. "You're welcome."

"They're so cool!" Izuku literally goes into his fanboy mode as he begins looking at his rhino zord at different angles, to which the zord gave the green ranger a slight nudge, showing affection.

"Whoa…" Ash looks at his zords and looks down in sorrow as it reminds him a lot of Greninja, which he misses a lot. The zord looks at the Blue Ranger before squatting down and lightly patting him on the head. "Hehe. It's nice to meet you."

"Aww man! How come I get a vehicle while everyone else gets animals!? I've been ripped off!" Ruby pouted out of jealousy, but then lets out a short yelp after her zord vrooms in anger as it was offended. "I was kidding! Cars are cool too!"

"You gotta be kidding me! They got zords!?" Graveyard complained as he launches a couple of bones at the zords, only for them to dodge.

"Come on guys. Let's go!" The rangers then runs before jumping up in the air before glowing their respective color as they were teleported into the cockpits of their zords, which it's a large room with a giant triangle in the background with a design of their zords inside of it, a stand resembling the controls from Samurai, Lost Galaxy, and Dino Charge with an empty slot that is shaped like their morphers. The five rangers inserts their morphers into the slot.

"You guys ready?" Ruby asked.

"Ready!" With that, the rangers places their hands over their morphers, causing the zords to charge towards Graveyard.

"I hope you guys have a coffin ready because I'm sending you to the Graveyard!" The Skeleton Grid laughs as he launches a couple of bones at the zords.

"Hey, we got a bone to pick with you!" Upon rotating her arms clockwise, the Racer Zord then starts spinning in circles as the bones bounces off the zord. " **Racer Ricochet**!" The Racer Zord then rams right into Graveyard before bouncing off of him.

"Let me bite this fossil." Kirito punches forward, causing the Wolf Zord to bit Graveyard's leg before lifting him up.

"Whoa! Hey! Down boy!" Graveyard shout as he was tossed up before getting attacked rapidly by the bladed tail of the Wolf Zord.

"Ever play Leap Frog?" The Frog Zord then hops onto Graveyard before hopping off of him and throws the shuriken on it back as it hits the Skeleton Grid.

"Enough fooling around. Rise up Gridzillas!" With a snap of his fingers, an army of Gridoz Soldiers appear, only these enemies have additional armor and are gigantic. The Gridzillas then charges towards the five zords with their weapons glowing.

"Whoa, that's a huge army." Izuku said in shock before shaking his head. "But we can't give up." He then thrusts an open palm forward, causing the Rhino Zord to charge forward as it horn begins conducting electricity. The Gridzillas thrust their spears forward, only for them to get electrocuted.

"Let me help you. **Snake Glare**!" The Snake Zord's eyes glows before firing lasers at the Gridzillas, damaging them as they collapse and explodes. The five Rangers suddenly hears their morphers beeping, causing the two to hit the button.

" _Rangers, how are the zords working out for you?_ "

"They're pretty good." Kirito answered.

" _That's good. There's one more thing that you can do. You can combine your zords together to form a megazord."_

"A megazord? Are you guys ready to try it out?" The five rangers nods in agreement before pressing the button on their morphers. " **Activate Astro Tron Megazord**!"

Ruby's Racer Zord makes a vroom sounds before riding up a ramp and stopping in mid air as it starts folding by splitting the back half before spreading apart and moving forward as a head pops out of the top (imagine a cross between the Lion Zord from Lost Galaxy and the Eagle Racer from RPM). The Frog Zord leaps in the air and tosses its shuriken up before folding its body to form an arm as it attaches itself to right side of the Racer Zord. The Wolf Zord detaches its tail and folds itself together into an arm before attaching itself to the left side of the Racer Zord. The Rhino zord runs forward before folding itself to form a leg. The Snake Zord inserts its tail into the back of the Rhino Zord before folding together as the two zords are now legs (imagine the Snake Zord and Tiger Zord from Megaforce) before the upper body half attaches itself to the last two zords. The shuriken then flies towards the megazord and attaches itself to it as a belt buckle before the Megazord catches the Wolf Zord's tail and twirls it like a sword. The five rangers are now transported to the main cockpit of the megazord: With Ruby in the middle, Kirito and Akiza on her left, and Ash and Izuku on her right. " **Astro Tron Megazord, Ready**!"

"Whoa, It worked." Akiza said in awe.

"I can't believe that we're inside the megazord!" Izuku's fanboy level has increased as he looks around to see what the cockpit is like, which he sees a giant triangle similar to the ones on their uniform, but with a disc symbol inside of it.

"I can feel the power." Ash said as he clenches his fist.

"Pikachu."

 **[Play Dino Charge Theme]**

The five rangers then twirls their morphers before inserting them into their slots. " **Battle mode: engage!** "

"Let's go!" Ruby cries out as the Megazord charges towards Graveyard and the Gridzilla army with its blade in hand.

"I'll turn you to dust!" Graveyard shouts as he separates his entire body and launches a few bones towards the megazord, only for the latter to charge through the attacks. "What!?"

" **Rhino Kick**!" Upon performing a roundhouse, the Megazord kicks a Gridzilla in the gut with its right leg, sending it flying into a few more Gridzillas and knocking them over. The megazord then swings its sword at the remaining Gridzillas before attacking Graveyard, who just formed back together.

"You won't defeat me!" Graveyard taunted as he threw a few punches at the megazord, only for the megazord to counter each hit before punching back with its right fist.

" **Snake Leap**!" Upon doing a short hop, the megazord launches itself in the air after the Snake Zord gave itself a boost (similar to the Dragon Leap from Samurai). The megazord then raises its sword up in the air as it glows.

"You're done for Graveyard!" Ruby shouted. "Are you guys ready?"

"I'm ready." Ash answered.

"Pikachu!"

"It's game over for him." Kirito added.

"Time to go Plus Ultra!" Izuku cries out.

"Let's do it!" Akiza said as the five rangers forms a pose before raising their arms up in the air.

" **Astro Slash! Final Strike**!" The megazord starts doing a flip as it descends back down with the sword glowing even brighter before firing an energy beam that's shaped like a disc. The energy beam slices through Graveyard before the megazord attacks Graveyard with its sword, slicing him in half.

"I've dug myself a GRAVE!" The Skeleton Grids screams before falling on his back and explodes as the megazord looks away from the explosion and forms a pose.

"Mission Complete." Ruby said as she and the other rangers sighs in relief.

 **[Music Ends]**

The citizens of Higanbana sees the megazord from afar as some were recording and taking photos with their scrolls the whole time. The crowd then starts to cheer and whistle, congratulating the rangers for their victory.

"Hey guys, look!" Izuku points to the left as the rangers looks in that direction to see the citizens of Higanbana cheering and giving them an applause. This causes Ruby to smile softly, knowing that nobody got hurt.

 _Nucleo_

"So the rangers not only have zords, but they now have a megazord." Viro said as he gets up from his seat.

"A megazord huh?" Ivory said as he chuckles. "Oh how I want its data."

"I should've known that Graveyard was too weak to fight the rangers." Ebony scoffs in annoyance. "I swear, everytime that we try to get ahead of them, they keep taking three steps ahead of us."

"Relax. We've clearly underestimated our opponents." Ninjoro states as he's balancing on the hilt of his katana with one foot.

"Ninjoro's right." Viro said as he let out an evil chuckle. "Alright Haywire. If you wanna play, then let's play."

 _Astro Dome_

The rangers enters the Lounge Room as they all sit down on the couch, completely exhausted after their battle against Graveyard.

"Man, that was crazy.." Kirito sighs in exhaustion as he slowly sinks into his beanbag chair.

"No kidding. I didn't think that we'll get this many fans so early." Ash chuckled nervously.

"Pika.." Pikachu was currently resting on Ash's lap as he was also exhausted.

"Yeah.." Izuku lets out a sigh as he sweatdrops. Now he knows how All Might feels when was surrounded by his fans.

"You guys definitely earned it." The Ranger looks over their shoulders to see Haywire and Cecilia as they enter the room.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Akiza said.

"Yeah and the zords are really cool." Kirito said.

"P-Please stop. Y-You're embarrassing me.." Cecilia starts to become nervous from the compliments as her entire face turns from green to red in embarrassment.

"Guys. I'm sorry for my behavior back then." The entire room looks at Ruby, who is making a serious face. "I've let my past experience get in the way of my ranger duties."

"It's okay Ruby. We understand." Izuku said.

"There's nothing to fear Ruby." The silver eye girl looks over to her mentor, who is giving her a soft smile. "You looked back at your mistakes and you figured out a solution. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks Haywire." Ruby said with a smile. "For now on, I'll do my very best to be the leader that you guys want me to be."

"That's good Ruby." Ash said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Remember that no matter what, we'll always be there for you."

Ruby looks at the others, who are smiling and giving her an encouraging look. She then makes a determined face and nods in response.

"Right. I won't disappoint you guys."

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter!

Holy crap, over 30 pages. It's not the longest chapter I've worked on in my fanfics, but man it was crazy.

I would like to thank The 3rd Dragneel for the proofreading and editing for this chapter. Remember, if you got a monster suggestion, feel free to message me or leave a review.

I might use some old lessons from the original, but there'll be new lessons that'll be in this remake, so I hope you guys will enjoy those coming out.

As for the Megazords, I thought it'll be fitting to give Ruby a racecar due to speed and that makes a lot more sense than the old zord I gave her. Ash and Kirito's zord still remains the same, but Izuku's zord is now a rhino due to strength and courage while Akiza's zord is now a snake due to cunningness and based on her ranger weapon, the plant whip, which makes more sense than the leopard zord. I'll see if I can try to draw the zords and megazords because I'm not all that good when it comes to drawing mechs and vehicles.

See ya guys in the next chapter!

Next Time: Out of Luck


	5. Out of Luck

**(A/N)**

Hello and welcome back to Astro Tron!

Holy crap, it's been two months since I've updated this story, so I'm glad that I'm at least heading back to this.

To recap what happened last time, Ruby Rose starts to question herself if she's really worthy of being team leader after her plans keep backfiring. After receiving some encouragement and words of wisdom from Haywire, she got a better grasp of being a leader and she and the other rangers saved the day with their new zords.

What is in store for our heroes this time?

To find out the answer, let's get started! It's Morphin Time!

Power Rangers Astro Tron Opening

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The scene opens with the Five Silhouettes standing in place and holding their left arms up as their morpher glows, causing them to instantly morph into the Astro Tron Rangers._

 **Power… Rangers!**

 _Haywire tosses a disc-like container into space as it divides into ten small containers._

 **Racing to save your life**

 _Cuts to Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza finding their discs._

 **Fight off those that are filled with strife**

 _Cuts to the five making a serious look on their faces and nodding. The entire scene changes to a fiery background with a silhouette Viro and his army walking out of the flames._

 **Astro Wonder**

 _Ruby Rose as the Red Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Ashton "Ash" Ketchum as the Blue Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Fire and Thunder**

 _Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya as the Black Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Off to save the world**

 _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya as the Green Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Akiza Izinski as the Pink Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Go, Go Astro Tron**

 _Scene cuts to the Five Rangers posing_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Ruby dashes off with her speed semblance while twirling her Scythe. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while taking out his shuriken._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Kirito battle against a swarm of Gridoz with his sword. Izuku activates his quirk while taking out his axe._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Akiza summons her monsters with her psychic powers while taking out her whip._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Astro Tron Rangers activates their Supernova Mode_

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Scene cuts to Haywire looking at an old photo with Cecilia fidgeting her fingers behind him. The entire scene fades to purple with Viro standing tall and crossing his arms as his generals, Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro appears._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Scene cuts to the Rangers riding their Astro Cycles before jumping out_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Then Rangers then summons their zords before entering into their cockpit and charging in at full speed._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The zords combine into the Astro Tron Megazord before performing different final attacks._

 **Power… Rangers**

 _The 10 Astron Discs appears on screen as they spin around and rotates before glowing_

 **GO!**

 _The 10 discs merge together as the the words "Power Rangers: Astro Tron" Appears_

Out of Luck

 _Area 24_

In the quiet and peaceful streets of one of the cities in Area 25, a little alien girl runs into an alleyway in order to take a shortcut back home. Meanwhile, 3 alien men are walking in the streets while moving a cart full of boxes.

"Hey, have you guys hear this?" One man said.

"Hear what?" The second man asked.

"There's a bounty hunter who's known for killing and capturing heroes." The first kid answered.

"Seriously?" The third man asked as his hands are up, causing the cart to slightly roll down the hill.

"Hey, don't let go!" The first kid shouted as they managed to save the wagon before letting out a sigh. The three continues to walk up the hill.

"So what does this bounty hunter look like?" The second man asked.

"No one's ever seen what the bounty hunter looks like, but people call her Miss Fortune." The first man answered, but stops when the little girl trips over the pull handle of the cart, causing the kids to gasp as the boxes fall on the floor while the little girl falls on her knees. The first kid growls before shouting- "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

"Look at what you've done!" The second kid shouted

"I-I'm sorry! I was in a hurry!" The little girl apologized.

"Don't give me that!" The first man shouted as he picked up a fruit before glaring at the girl. "You're gonna pay you little brat!"

The little girl gasped and closes her eyes as the fruit is flying right at her and right when it's about to hit her… the fruit was caught.

"What the?" The three aliens gasped in shock as they see that the one that caught the fruit is none other than Ash, who's in his ranger form while tossing the fruit up before catching it like a pokéball.

"Calm down." Ash said. "She said she was sorry."

"Hey, I have no idea who you are, but you better get out of our way or you and that little brat are gonna end up in the hospital!" The first man shouted in order to intimidate Ash, only for the blue ranger to be unfazed by the threat.

"Dude stop! That's one of the Astro Tron Rangers!" The second man told the first man after recognizing the outfit and helmet.

"So what?" The first man scoffs before cracking his knuckles. "There's only one of them and three of us."

The little girl whimpers in fear before noticing the Blue Astro Tron Ranger taking a step forward.

"You know, you should never underestimate your opponents." Ash said before smiling underneath his helmet. "And you better make that two."

"Pika!" Pikachu then pops out from Ash's back and lands on the ground with a determined look on his face.

[Play Kanto Wild Pokemon Battle]

The three aliens gasp in shock when Pikachu appeared, causing the first one to charge in to throw a punch.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded, causing Pikachu to run at the alien before dodging the punch by spinning in mid air.

"What!?" The first alien turns around to try and attack back.

"Pika!" Pikachu then headbutts into the first alien's back, causing to to crash into a wall.

"Wow.." The little girl said in awe.

"Why you little..!" The third alien charges at Ash and throws a few punches, only for Ash to block each hit before grabbing his arm and throws him onto the ground.

The second alien trembles in shock after seeing what happened before shaking his head and yells as he's about to attack.

"Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as Pikachu's tail turns into a metallic gray like color before slamming its tail down on his head.

"Ow!" The second alien shouts in pain before getting punched in the gut, causing him to fall on his knees while he and the other aliens slowly get back up.

"So, you wanna go another round?" Ash asked.

"We're letting you off easy today!" The third alien shouted before carrying the first alien and runs off.

"We won't forget this!" The second alien said as he trails behind his friends while pulling the cart after quickly putting the boxes back onto it.

"Thank you." The little girl said as she walks up to Ash and Pikachu.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you too." She said while petting Pikachu's head, causing the electric mouse Pokemon to smile and wag his tail in happiness.

Ash then turns around to see an officer walking up to him, causing him to laugh nervously. "Sorry about that officer. They were about to hurt her, so I have to step in."

"Pika Pika."

"You're good Blue Ranger." The officer said. "Those guys are always causing trouble."

"Daddy!" The little girl runs up to her father and jumps up before hugging him.

"I'm glad you're okay sweetie." The father laughs while laughing and hugging his daughter, causing Ash to smile. "You and your friend can have this as a reward." He said while giving Ash and Pikachu two fruits. "So what brings you two here?"

"I was sent here to do an investigation because of an attack." Ash answered. "Don't worry sir, no one was hurt and the bad guys have been taken care of."

"You know, we're thankful that the Astro Tron Rangers showed up on that day." The officer said, causing Ash and Pikachu to smile while remembering their first day of being Power Rangers. "If it weren't for you guys, then everyone would still be living in darkness. Thank you."

"No problem." Ash said.

*VRR*

"Oh, excuse me." Ash laughed nervously before he picks up his morpher and presses the button to pick up the call. "Hello?"

" _Ash, we need you back at the Astro Dome_." Ruby called. " _It's very important._ "

"I'm on my way." Ash said before hanging up. "Sorry officer, but I gotta go."

"I understand." The officer said before smiling.

"Bye Blue Ranger!" The little girl said while waving as Ash and Pikachu waved back while running.

 _Nucleo_

"I swear, they're gonna be a BIG problem if we don't take care of them soon." Ebony sighs as she, Ninjoro, and Ivory are watching a video of Ash and Pikachu fighting the Gridoz Soldiers. "Especially the Blue Ranger and his stupid creatures.."

"They're called Pokemon sis." Ivory stated before changing the video to Ash sending out his other Pokemon: Charizard, Infernape, Krookodile, Sceptile, and Buizel. "That's the name of the species from the Blue Ranger's homeworld."

"What if we were able to tame these creatures?" Ninjoro suggested. "They should be able to increase our army and firepower."

"Ninjoro, I like the way you think because I was doing more research and this is how Pokemon Trainers are able to catch and tame Pokemon." With a press of a button, Ivory pauses the video before turning it off and display a holographic image of a pokeball. "These are call Poke Balls: devices capable of catching Pokemon. And I was able to make a replica of the device, but they have a bit of a twist."

"How?" Ebony asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Ivory said as he starts leading Ninjoro and Ebony to his lab.

"This better be enough to impress Master Viro." Ninjoro said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ivory asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"He's currently resting in his chamber because of his headaches." Ebony answered.

The three generals continue to walk down the hallway until stopping in front of a door. Ivory took his ID out and swipes in to unlock the door before opening it, allowing the three generals to enter Ivory's lab. Ivory walks over to one of his drawers and opens it before taking out a small purple sphere. He then presses the button on the sphere, causing it to expand. The device resembles a pokeball, but with the top and bottom half being purple and black plaid pattern resembling grids.

"Say hello to the Grid Ball." Ivory said while holding the Grid Ball out so he can show Ninjoro and Ebony, who are examining the custom made poke ball. "Upon capturing a pokemon with this Grid Ball will make them obey our every order and increase their power. They will also have our grid marks."

"I'm amazed little brother." Ebony whistled. "All we need to do is capture some Pokemon and we can use them against the Rangers."

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"What the grid is happening!?" Ninjoro asked as the generals ran out of the lab and make their way back to the throne room, but the three of them ducked when a laser blast almost hit them.

"What is wrong with you idiots!?" Ebony shouted in anger at the Gridoz Soldiers, only to see that they're fighting another woman with long, wavy brown hair that is wielding dual pistols. This woman is wearing a mask (look up Hei mask for reference) that is half black on the left and half white on the right, which her skin is vice versa. Her outfit consists of a gray cowgirl hat, gray tank top underneath a long brown trench coat, black fitting pants that are held up by a brown belt, and black cowgirl boots.

"You poor fools." The woman giggled before firing her pistols. "Guess this isn't your lucky day."

"Enough!" Ebony takes out her beam sword and slices through the bullets before engaging the woman in combat before the two lock weapons with each other until Ebony gasped. "Wait! I know you!"

"Did you miss me?" The woman taunted.

"Miss Fortune!?" Ninjoro gasped as everyone in the room stop attacking.

"What is Miss Fortune, one of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy, doing here?" Ivory asked.

Miss Fortune chuckles while twirling her pistols before putting them back in the holsters in the back of her belt. "I've heard that you fellas are having some bad luck lately. I've been watching the news about these Power Rangers, so I figure that I might help you fellas out. By the way, where's the big man of your ship?"

"He's currently resting in his chamber, so it's best if you don't disturb him." Ebony answered.

"Ahh, well I sure hope that he can recover soon." Miss Fortune said before walking up to the generals.

"Wait, is there something that you want in return? You always want some kind of a reward whenever you do your business." Ivory stated.

"Oh, it's nothing that simple, really." Miss Fortune giggled. "All that I want in return is some cash and your ammunition. You have so much to share."

"Why would we need your help?" Ivory scoffed before placing a hand on her hip.

"Because I can succeed where you have fail over and over again." Miss Fortune answered.

"And how is that?" Ninjoro asked.

"With my special powers, the rangers will be a lot easier to defeat. Plus, it looks like you're about to do some hunting and you fellas may need some assistance in that." Miss Fortune said before walking up to the generals. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal or no?" She then giggles in a sadistic manner before making an evil glare underneath her mask. "Trust me, Lady Luck will be on our side."

The twins look at Ninjoro to see what he thinks of the offer. He then lets out a sigh before glaring at the bounty hunter. "Fine, you better deliver or else you'll have to face Master Viro's wrath."

 _Astro Dome_

Ruby, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza are waiting for Ash to arrive while sitting down at the meeting room.

"He's late.." Akiza sighs as she looks at the clock.

"Come on Akiza, give him a break." Kirito said. "He said that he's on his way."

"I know, but he could at least not goof around." Akiza said. "I get that he just finished his mission, but he should be back by now."

"I hope that nothing bad happens to him.." Izuku gulped.

"Relax guys." Ruby said with a soothing voice in order to calm everyone down. "I'm sure that Ash will be back safe and sound. We just have to wait a little longer."

The four rangers heard the door opening, causing them to turn and see Ash entering before he stops in order to take a moment to catch his breath. "Sorry that we're late guys." He apologized.

"Pika Pika."

"You and Pikachu made it just in time." The five rangers jumped a bit as Haywire teleported in the room.

"P-Please don't scare us like that." Izuku said, causing his mentor to chuckle.

"Apologies, it was never my intention to frighten you all." He apologized. "Anyways, I'm glad that you're all here."

"So what's going on?" Kirito asked "Your call sounded urgent."

"I'm glad that you brought that up." Haywire answered before creating a holographic image of Miss Fortune. "There have been recent sightings of one of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy, Miss Fortune."

"Is she affiliated with Viro?" Akiza asked.

"No, she's not a member of his army." Haywire answered. "However, she has made several deals with galactic threats in the past for huge sums of money and weaponry. Your main objective is to either apprehend or eliminate Miss Fortune."

"How do we know if she strikes again?" Ruby asked.

"Cecilia and I will be keeping an eye on the monitors." Haywire answered.

"If she's that dangerous, then how are we gonna stop her?" Izuku asked while looking at the other rangers. "We don't know what she can do."

"He's right. We need to be careful when fighting Miss Fortune." Kirito agreed.

"Hey Haywire, do you know what kind of abilities that Miss Fortune has-" Before Ash can finish his question, he noticed that the Grid is no longer in the room, indicating that he might've teleported when he and the others aren't looking. "And he's gone."

"I have a lot of questions about our mentor…" Akiza admitted with a sweatdrop as she let out a sigh.

"It's gonna be okay guys." Ruby reassured as she stood up from her seat. "Miss Fortune may sound dangerous, but we can do this together."

"You're right." Izuku agreed with a determined nod.

"Let's do some training until Haywire gives us the word." Ash suggested.

"I agree. We may not know a whole lot about Miss Fortune, but we could at least be prepared for battle." Akiza said.

"Come on, let's go." Ruby said as she leads the other rangers to the training room.

 _Few Minutes Later_

After getting enough practice in, the rangers are back at the meeting room and are gathered around the table while playing poker. They all agree to play in the meeting room as oppose to the lounge so they can not only prevent themselves from getting too distracted, but so they can be ready to leave the base quickly in order to confront Miss Fortune as well.

"I hope that you guys are ready to lose." Ruby chuckled with a smirk on her face.

"Heh, in your dreams." Kirito taunted.

"At least we're in the meeting room." Akiza admitted with a small smile, happy that she's playing something similar to Duel Monsters in a way.

"I think I'm getting used to this." Izuku admitted as it took him about 3 games of poker for him to adjust.

"Ok guys, time to settle this once and for all." Ash said with a determined look on his face.

"Ahh crap.." Kirito sighs as he places his cards down. "I got High Card again.." He then looks down in defeat.

"Three of a kind." Izuku said as he places his cards down before turning to Kirito. "It's okay Kirito." He said while patting him on the back in an attempt to comfort the black swordsman.

"Flush." Akiza said with a smile.

"Yahoo! Full House!" Ruby cheered as she places her cards down afterwards. However… Ruby's victory was short lived as she and the others looked over to see what Ash has put down after they heard his hand lightly slamming down on the table. "ROYAL FLUSH!?"

"That's the third time he has gotten that hand! What the heck is this!?" Kirito shouted in shock and rage.

"I thought that I was gonna win.." Ruby said while crying and hugging Kirito.

"It's gonna be okay." Izuku said with a sweatdrop and comforting the two with the best of his ability.

"Are you sure you're not cheating…?" Akiza asked while glaring at the pokemon trainer.

"W-What? I-I'm not cheating!" Ash denied as he got nervous. "I didn't think I'd get another Royal Flush! Honest!"

"I swear, your luck is ridiculous.." Kirito sighed.

"Ash, you know that it takes more than luck to win, right?" Akiza asked.

"W-Well. Um." Ash scratches his cheek with one finger while laughing nervously.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"That must be her." Kirito said as he gathered up the cards while Ruby takes out her morpher before pressing a button after hearing it beep a few times.

"Rangers, we've located Miss Fortune." Cecilia said. "Head to the Johto Safari Zone immediately."

"I know where that is. Follow me." Ash said as he and the other rangers start running to the exit.

"Why would Miss Fortune would be at your world?" Akiza asked.

"She's probably gonna catch all of those Wild Pokemon." Ash answered.

"If she's a bounty hunter, then that means she's gonna sell them or worse!" Izuku gasped after processing the information.

"Then we gotta stop her fast. Let's do this!" Ruby said.

"I better hope that we won't be too late." Kirito said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that we won't let Miss Fortune lay a single finger on any Pokemon." Ash said with a glare in his eyes.

 _Pokemon World, Johto Route 47_

The Astro Tron Rangers continue to climb the mountains and run through the fields in order to make it to the safari zone. During their travel, they're able to spot different pokemon: Flying types like Fearow and Farfetch'd, Grass type like Gloom and Exeggcute, and many more.

"Wow, there's so many Pokemon here." Izuku said in awe.

"I have to admit that your world is interesting Ash." Akiza admitted as she can't help, but smile at the multiple grass pokemon.

"You can find a lot of Pokemon outside of cities and towns." Ash said as he continues to act like their tour guide, which make sense since he's been traveling a lot ever since he first got Pikachu. "You can also find other trainers out here when traveling. They will either help you or challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"A pokemon battle?" Ruby asked.

"It's one of the main mechanics in your world, right?" Kirito asked, having small knowledge since he's from the future.

"That's right. Pokemon battles can make you strong along with forming bonds with your Pokemon." Ash answered while petting Pikachu.

"Chaaa." The electric mouse let out a happy sigh while swishing his tail.

"That's so cool!" Ruby said.

"But wouldn't that make your pokemon exhausted after multiple battles?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. That's why most trainers usually relax here in the wild or go to pokemon centers in order heal and rest." Ash answered. "We also carry different potions and medicines in case we're too far from the next city or town."

"Do you travel alone?" Kirito asked.

"No, me and Pikachu travel with our friends." Ash answered, recalling his memories when he traveled with his friends Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. He continues to lead the others and answer any questions that they have about the Pokemon world before they enter Route 48. "The Safari Zone isn't that far from here."

"We have to be careful." Akiza said. "We still don't know what Miss Fortune can do."

"If she's a bounty hunter, she might wield guns like we do, but it's also possible that she also has equipments that are use for traps. But we never met her before, so it'll be hard to determine…" Izuku continues to mutter, making the atmosphere awkward and quiet as the other rangers looked at the green ranger with a deadpan look on their faces.

'How can he talk so fast without taking a minute to breathe?' Kirito and Akiza thought to themselves with a sweatdrop.

"Izuku, you're gonna scare the pokemon." Ash spoke up with a nervous chuckle.

"Huh?" Izuku stops talking and looks at the others. They can't see it, but Izuku is blushing as he laughs awkwardly. "S-Sorry, bad habit."

"It's okay Izuku." Ruby giggled with a smile, but stops once she hears screaming. "Oh no!"

The rangers run to the entrance of the Safari Zone, only to see that the place has been set on fire while Gridoz Soldiers are attacking innocent civilians.

"We need to save everyone and put out the fire!" Ruby told the team.

"I'll put out the fire." Ash said as he sends out Buizel.

"I'll find some herbs to make medicine." Akiza said before running to find some herbs.

"Kirito, Izuku, help me defeat the Gridoz Soldiers and save everyone." Ruby said.

"Let's go!" Kirito shouted before he and the rest of the rangers charged in.

The Gridoz soldiers spotted the rangers before a few engage them in combat. Kirito stays behind to fend off the soldiers by slicing their weapons in half after charging up his sword with dark energy.

"You need better weapons than that." He taunted before doing a dive roll. Upon stopping, he low sweeps the Gridoz Soldiers, causing them to fall before he swing his sword down, destroying them.

Izuku activates his quirk at 5% while Ruby takes out her scythe before the two dashed through the Gridoz Soldiers while knocking their weapons away and slicing them down to size.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." Izuku reassured the civilians as he and Ruby helps them out of any rubble.

"We got someone making medicine for you. We'll take you there." Ruby said as she and Izuku began leading the citizens to where Akiza is at, who is with Nurse Joy while tending a few injured civilians.

"Buizel, spin and use Water Gun!" Ash commanded before tossing his shuriken up in the air.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel then starts spinning around while shooting a stream of water from his mouth, which it's now being released everywhere as it puts out the fire while blocking any attacks from Gridoz Soldiers. The soldiers see this and attempt to attack Buizel, only for them to get damaged from the water gun.

"Wow, I never seen water gun being used like that before." Izuku said in awe while helping the citizens.

"It's amazing how he can take a simple move and turns it into something that's used offensively and defensively." Akiza said as Ash commanded Pikachu to use thunderbolt on the remaining Gridoz Soldiers.

"Thank you so much for helping us Rangers." An old man said before looking at the safari zone building in concern. "But I'm more worried about the pokémon."

"Don't worry sir." Ruby said as Ash runs over to help out the rangers. "We'll save them."

"You can count on us." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Bui!"

The old man looked at the rangers, specifically the blue ranger, with a soft smile before nodding.

"I can take everyone to safety." A female officer told the rangers. "Good luck rangers."

"Thanks officer." Kirito said.

"Come on, let's go save those Pokémon and stop those poachers." Ruby said as she leads the team into the Safari Zone.

 _Inside the Safari Zone_

A flock of flying type Pokémon can be seen from the distance, they try to escape. The other Pokémon in the Safari Zone continue to run for their lives.

"They can run all they like." Miss Fortune chuckled before kissing a grid ball. "But those critters can't hide forever." She then throws the ball at a wild Skarmory, catching it.

"Master Viro is gonna be so happy when we get back." Ebony said while catching a few dark type Pokémon. She was about to catch a Sneasel, but was too late as Ninjoro appeared out of nowhere and catches it, causing her to pout. "I was gonna get that."

"Maybe you should use stealth to help you catch Pokémon." Ninjoro said.

"I can catch them my own way, jerk." Ebony sighed.

"Guys, quit arguing." Ivory said with a tick mark before throwing a ball at an Furret, only for the grid ball to be hit by a laser, sending it flying in the air. "What!?"

"You're not taking any more Pokémon." The four villains turned around to see the Astro Tron Rangers arriving before they point their blasters at their targets.

"So you must be the new Astro Tron Power Rangers." Ninjoro chuckled.

"Taking you kids out will make Master Viro's job a whole lot easier." Ebony said.

"Viro?" Izuku gasped.

"That's right. Not counting Miss Fortune, we're Master Viro's top generals." Ivory said as he, Ebony, and Ninjoro took a step forward. "My name is Ivory, the brains of Master Viro's army."

"I'm his twin sister, Ebony." She greeted. "The toughest female in Master Viro's army."

"I'm Master Viro's second in command and deadliest warrior, Ninjoro." He greeted. "And this is the day where you'll meet your end. Ready Miss Fortune?"

"You bet." Miss Fortune answered while reloading her guns.

"Each of us will take one each." Ruby said as she took her scythe out. "I'll go after Miss Fortune."

"I'll get Ninjoro." Ash said as he took out his shuriken.

"I'll take Ivory." Kirito said as he took his sword out. "Izuku, mind helping me out?"

"I'll do everything I can to help." Izuku answered as he took his axe out.

"Guess that leaves me with Ebony." Akiza said as she took her whip out. Both sides glare at each other before they launch themselves forward in battle.

 _With Kirito and Izuku_

'One for All… Full Cowling!' Izuku activates his quirk at 5% before swinging his axe at Ivory.

"Shadow Slash!" Kirito shouts as he engulf his sword with dark energy and swings it at Ivory, only for the grid to block both attacks with dual beam axes, causing them to lock weapons.

"Oh my, you two got speed and strength. Interesting combo..." Ivory said while slowly raising his axes up, slowly overwhelming the two rangers. "But that won't be enough to win a fight."

Ivory lifted his weapons up while radiating with energy, causing Izuku and Kirito to stumble back after freeing their weapons. Slamming his axes down, he creates a mini earthquake while sending a stream of energy at his enemies.

"Here it comes!" Kirito pulls his weapon back alongside Izuku before the two swing them forward, sending the energy back at Ivory, only for him to send it right back at them before this turns into a 2v1 tennis match.

"Kirito, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Izuku asked, causing the black ranger to smirk.

"You read my mind."

"Hyah!" Izuku and Kirito shouts as they fire lighting and dark energy at Ivory's attack, creating an explosion and a cloud of smoke upon contact.

"Trying to blind me, huh?" Ivory chuckles as he stores his weapons away before glancing at his surroundings in an attempt to find them. He then sees a green blur coming towards him, causing him to smirk before lunging an arm forward to choke the green ranger, only for him to grab nothing. "What?"

'I gotta focus on speed and keep Ivory moving..' Izuku thought to himself as he continues to hop and run around Ivory, striking him with a combination of punches and kicks while Ivory attempts to try and pin him down. 'Once his guard is dropped and his focus is on me… that's when he'll strike!'

'Wait.. He's holding back..? Then that means…!' Ivory gasped after realizing what Izuku is doing before slowing turning around to see what's behind him.

"See ya!" Kirito smirked as he slam his sword down Ivory, dealing damage to the grid and sending him flying into a tree.

"Not bad.." Ivory chuckled as he got back up with small scratches before smirking devilishly. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

 _With Akiza_

"HYAH!" Akiza shouts as she swings her whip at Ebony, who blocks each strike with her beam sword while slowly moving forward before she spartan kicks Akiza in the stomach. "Ahh!" She grunted as she slides back before swinging her whip as it wraps around Ebony's left arm before pulling her towards her.

"That was a big mistake." Ebony chuckled as she prepares to throw a punch with her right arm.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you." Akiza said as she ducks underneath the punch before headbutting upwards. Ebony shouts before stepping back and holding her nose in pain.

"Hmm, not bad." Ebony growled before radiating with energy. "But I'm better." Upon shouting, she launches herself forward and swung her sword, dealing damage to Akiza.

"Ahh!" The pink ranger was sent flying back before she held left hand up in the air, which she's now wearing her duel disk, Rose Disk. "Come, Violet Witch!" Akiza then summons one of her monsters, Violet Witch. After summoning, Violet Witch holds her weapon up before firing a blast at Ebony, causing her to stumble from the attack with a few scratches.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Ebony smirked while charging up her sword.

 _With Ruby and Ash_

Miss Fortune fired her pistols at Ruby and Ash, only for the two rangers to dodge while jumping. Ninjoro jumps up in the air while drawing out his katana before another clone of him appears next to him..

"Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as Pikachu slammed his tail down to lock the clone's weapon. He then see Ninjoro in front of him before he lock weapons with the ninja grid.

"Your reaction time is sharp." Ninjoro admitted as he and Ash struggle to overpower each other. The ninja grid charges his weapon with energy, electrocuting Ash a bit before kicking him back.

"Pika!" Pikachu looks back to see if his trainer is okay, only for him to get sent flying by the clone.

"Spin and use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Pika, Pika, Pika…!" Pikachu spins backwards while creating a ball of electricity.

Ash tosses his shuriken up in the air and shoots water at it, causing Ninjoro and his clone to be soaked by the sprinkling water. "Now!"

"Cha Pi!" Pikachu launches the electro ball at Ninjoro and his clone.

Ninjoro grunted as he and the clone gets hit by the attack while being electrocuted, destroying the clone in the process.

"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash cheered as his partner landed on his shoulder before the two share a high five.

"You're very sharp" Ninjoro chuckled as he shook off the paralysis before charging in and gets into an intense sword fight with his opponent. "You started to remind me of the previous Blue Ranger. He was a brave and smart warrior that I saw as my rival. May I ask your name?"

"Me? My name is Ash Ketchum." He answered. "My goal is to be a Pokemon Master."

"Ahh yes. I can see that you have a love for adventure, Ash." Ninjoro said. "So show me your power that you've obtained on your adventure."

"If you want to go all out, then bring it on!" Ash said as he and Ninjoro continues to clash blades with each other before the two steps it up by running.

"You're going down!" Ruby cried out as she spins around with scythe out.

"Well aren't you a speedy lil rascal." Miss Fortune chuckled as she fired her pistols at Ruby.

"Take this!" Ruby swings her weapon to send a red shockwave at the attack, only for the bullets to go through Ruby's attack. "Ahh!" She cried out as she gets hit by the bullets, sending her into a boulder.

"Guess luck isn't on your side today lil lady." Miss Fortune taunted as she took out a bullet before kissing it after she removed her mask. She then reloads her gun and aims it at Ruby, who is struggling to get back up.

"Huh?" Ash looks over to see what's happening, causing him to gasp before he kicks Ninjoro back. "Ruby!" He shouts as he runs over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Ninjoro shouted, catching everyone else's attention, with the exception of Miss Fortune.

"Time to say goodbye." Miss Fortune said as she pulls the trigger.

"No!" Ash dives right in front of Ruby, getting shot in the shoulder as he glows magenta for a brief moment before he demorphs.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu rushes over to his trainer and desperately shakes him to try and wake him up.

"Oh no, Ash!" Ruby cried out as she and the other rangers rushes to his side.

"Are you okay!?" Izuku asked as he and Kirito helps him back up.

"I think so.." Ash groaned as he slowly regains focus.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this result." Ivory said as he the other villains grouped up.

"Ash, you better morph back quickly." Akiza said.

"Right." Ash nodded before circling his arms clockwise. "Astro Tron!" He then pulls his morpher back before holding it out. "Power on!"

With a press of a button, Ash closed his eyes to get ready… only to see that he didn't morphed. Instead, he accidentally set himself on fire, causing him to panic while trying to use his water powers to put out the flames, only for him to soak the other rangers.

"Ash, what the heck are you doing!?" Kirito said while coughing as he and the other rangers continues to get hit.

"I-I don't know!" Ash stuttered as he's just as shocked as the other rangers.

"Stop soaking us!" Akiza shouted.

"I'm trying to!" Ash concentrates hard to stop his water powers, only to increase the water pressure and sending his teammates flying into different trees before they demorph. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's fine.." Izuku said as he and the other rangers slowly gets back up.

"Aww man, my cloak is all wet!" Ruby whines as she rinses the cape of her cloak. Shethen hears Miss Fortune chuckle, much to her anger. "What did you do to him!?"

"I was gonna give you bad luck, but that boy got in the way and end up getting hit." Miss Fortune answered. "Now he's the one with bad luck."

"What?" Ash gasped.

"Bad luck?" Kirito asked.

"Great.. I can't challenge him if he can't go all out thanks to his bad luck!" Ninjoro groaned. "Good job Miss Fortune!"

"Me? Blame him." Miss Fortune said while pointing at Ash. "He decided to jump in front of my attack in the first place."

"At least we got what we need." Ivory brought up, causing Ninjoro to sigh.

"Very well. We're going back." He said as Ebony creates a portal. "We'll see you again Rangers."

"I won't let you take all of those Pokemon with you!" Ash shouted as he tosses his shuriken at the villains, only for his weapon to fly off in a different direction before slicing through a tree.

"Ash, if you can find a way to get rid of your bad luck, then we can fight again." Ninjoro said as he, Ebony, and Ivory jumps through the portal.

"That is, if you can get rid of it. Once my target has bad luck, it's impossible to remove it. Farewell." Miss Fortune giggled before jumping through the portal as it closes.

"Damn it…" Ash growled as he clenched his left fist and looks at it while trembling. "How am I gonna fight now…?"

 _Nucleo_

"How's the research?" Ebony asked while leaning against the table next to her brother.

"Don't rush me. I still need to analyze their attacks and nature." Ivory said without even looking at his sister. He and a few Gridoz Soldiers are currently typing on the computers while analyzing the Pokémon they caught at the Safari Zone. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Very well." Ebony sighed as she walks out of the lab before making her way to the throne room.

"Well, I was able to help you with your hunting." Miss Fortune said while twirling her pistol. "Now it's time to return the favor to me."

"Very well…" Ebony sighs as she kicks a briefcase as it slides to Miss Fortune. The bounty hunter opens the briefcase to check and see how much cash and ammunition is inside before closing it.

"Pleasure of doing business with you. Say hello to the big man for me." Miss Fortune said while tipping her hat down a bit.

"Hold it." Miss Fortune and Ebony turns around to see Ninjoro entering the room. "I've spoke with Master Viro. He's got one more assignment for you."

"Really? What does he want?" Miss Fortune asked.

"He wants you to give bad luck to the rest of the rangers." He answered. "So you better do your job."

"Consider it done." Miss Fortune said before walking out of the room.

 _Astro Dome_

"Hold still…" Akiza carefully inserted tweezer in Ash's wound and carefully pulls the bullet out of his wound.

"Oww!" Ash groaned in pain while doing his best to not move.

"Hey. I can't treat your wounds if you keep squirming like that." Akiza scolded as she and Cecilia starts to clean the wound before the two patch it up with a bandage and a compression brace over his shoulder. "There you go. Try not to move so your injury can properly heal."

"Thanks.." Ash chuckled before getting up from his seat, but he accidentally kicked a tray, sending it flying into a window. "Oops."

*SHATTER*

"Sorry…" Ash apologized as everyone's looking at the broken window.

"I-It's fine Ash.." Cecilia said with a sweatdrop.

"Do you think this bullet is the cause of this?" Kirito asked as he carefully picks up the bullet before handing it over to Haywire.

"So that's Miss Fortune's power. She can give a person bad luck." Haywire said.

"Ruby was gonna get shot, but Ash jumped in and took the hit for her." Izuku said, causing Ruby to look at the Pokémon Trainer.

"Thanks Ash, But you didn't have to take the hit for me.." Ruby said with a small hint of guilt in her voice.

"Ruby, you were gonna get shot. I couldn't stand there and watch that happen." Ash said while leaning back on the table, causing it to break. "Aw man..!"

"Pika.." Pikachu sighed while his ears flop down.

"Is there any way we can get rid of it?" Akiza asked as she starts to pick up the stuff that fell when the table broke.

"Me and Cecilia will analyze the bullet to find a cure." Haywire said.

"What am I gonna do in the meantime?" Ash asked.

"Just uhh… Just try to be careful and keep your distance from us." Haywire answered. "Your curse not only affects you, but it affects others."

All that Ash did in response was sigh and walks over to grab his shirt and jacket, only for him to slip on a puddle fall on his back.

"This bad luck is gonna kill me and you guys! This stinks!" Ash shouted in pain and annoyance as he gets back up before storming out of the room. Pikachu was about to go after him, but stops once the door closes, causing the electric mouse to frown.

"Man, I know that having bad luck is well… bad, but I didn't think that this was serious to him." Kirito said.

"Well, he's been pretty lucky before he got that curse…" Akiza sighed, remembering how ridiculous his luck is in the past before looking at the door with a small frown. "But I do feel bad for him…"

"Luck is pretty reliable in a fight, but it's all about skill and how you use it." The ranger looked over to Haywire. "Luck should be use if necessary, but you can't always rely on it because it's a huge gamble and it won't always save you. I guess Ash still doesn't have a full grasp on it."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"What Haywire is saying is that Ash tends to rely on his luck more than his skills, which explains why he's upset about it." Cecilia answered.

"I'll go see how he's doing." Izuku said as he's about to walk out of the door.

"No." Izuku stopped as soon as he's about to open the door before turning to Ruby. "I know someone that has the same experience as Ash, so I'll cheer him up. You, Kirito, and Akiza should get ready in case Miss Fortune returns."

"We'll contact you if anything happens." Kirito said.

Ruby nods at her friends before running out of the door to find Ash before the other rangers walked out of the room to get ready.

"Their bond is really beautiful." Cecilia said with a soft smile.

"It is truly a sight to behold." Haywire chuckled before using his magic to clean up the room while Cecilia uses her technology manipulation to fix the machinery.

 _With Ash_

The Pokémon Trainer was currently laying down on his bed in his room, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. He knows that he can't stay far away from his team forever, but he doesn't want to risk getting them hurt or worse if he gets too close to them. He then hears a door knocking. "Yeah?" He then hears the door opening, but doesn't even get up from his bed to see who entered the room.

"Hey Ash." The pokémon Trainer looks up after hearing a familiar voice, only to see Ruby holding Pikachu in her arms as she looks around a bit before nervously laughing. "Well, I'm glad to see that your room is still in tact."

"For now…" Ash sighed as he gets up, but remains sitting down on his bed. Pikachu jumps out of Ruby's arms before landing next to his trainer with a concern look on his face. "I'll be fine Pikachu.. Don't worry.."

"Ash, are you still upset?" Ruby asked. "You know, having bad luck is not the end of the world."

"How could you say that!?" It's not just any normal type of bad luck! It's a curse! I couldn't even morph or use my powers, I keep destroying things left and right, and I almost got you and the others killed! I know that I shouldn't have jumped in front of you, but I don't want you to get shot!" Ash took his hat off and buries his face in his hand as he sobs quietly. "If this keeps up, then no one would want me around and I don't want to be alone for all my life…"

"Ash, you won't be alone forever." Ruby reassured with a motherly tone as she sits down next to him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel."

"Huh?" Ash lowered his hand before looking at Ruby, who looks down for a moment.

"Back in Remnant, I have an uncle name Qrow. He's the coolest uncle in the world. He taught me how to fight and helped me build Crescent Rose. I even modeled my cape after his. But Uncle Qrow has a semblance that is fitting for his name… Misfortune. His semblance is unique from others because it's always active. Just like your curse, he can spread bad luck wherever he goes."

"Wow.. I-I didn't know.." Ash said.

"It may be hard for him to be around other people, but that doesn't stop him from being around those that he loves." Ruby continues. "He even use his semblance in a fight and it helps him win." She stops before holding his hand. "Ash, I know that you hate having bad luck, but you don't have to push us away. We're always here for you, bad luck or not."

Ash couldn't help but smile at Ruby's words as he starts to get a grasp on what she meant. "You're right. I can't let this bad luck get in the way." He said.

Ruby smiles before she let out a small, but cute squeak as she blushes before processing what's happening. She looks down to see Ash hugging her with one arm (since he still has the cast so he won't make his injury worse).

"Thanks Ruby." Ash said.

"Y-You're welcome Ash." Ruby said back before returning the hug awkwardly. Normally, she's okay with receiving hugs from her friends, but this hug was different. Once the two pulls away from the hug, they gave each other a soft smile.

"Huh?" Ash looks at Ruby for a moment and sees that her face is still slightly red. "Ruby, are you okay? Your face is red."

"Oh uh! Yeah I'm fine!" Ruby answered with a nervous laugh while looking away.

"Uhh ok." Ash said, causing Ruby to sigh while placing a hand over her heart.

*VRRR*

"O-Oh!" Ruby nervously laughs as she took her morphed out before pressing the button. "Hello?"

" _Ruby, how's it going with Ash? Is he okay?_ " Kirito asked.

"Yeah, he's feeling better." Ruby answered.

" _Good. Can you meet us? Cecilia and Haywire finished conducting research on the bullet_." Kirito said.

"Ok, we're on our way." Ruby said before hanging up and turns to Ash. "You ready?"

"Sure am." Ash said after putting his hat back on and gets up from his bed before he, Ruby, and Pikachu leaves the room.

 _Meeting Room_

"Magic?" The Rangers have the same question in mind when their mentor informed them about their results.

"Yes, but it's no ordinary magic." Haywire said as he creates an afterimage of the bullet. "At first, the traces of magic that we discovered on the bullet was an interesting, yet surprising discovery."

"When we analyze the bullet even further, we realize that it was just a regular bullet and that Miss Fortune has placed a spell on it." Cecilia added.

"Wait a minute.." Ruby thinks for a moment and remembers one tiny detail when she saw Miss Fortune reloading. "She kissed the bullet!"

"A kiss?" Akiza asked.

"I'm so confused. What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"I know that it was brief, but I saw Miss Fortune kissing the bullet." Ruby answered before snapping her fingers. "That's how she's able to spread bad luck."

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, we could try to get Miss Fortune to fire another bullet, but that's taking a huge risk.." Izuku starts to mutter nonstop again, making everyone feel awkward with a sweatdrop.

"You know, overthinking the situation doesn't give you results and it's only gonna make your head hurt." Haywire spoke up.

"Huh?" Izuku stops muttering and sees everyone feeling awkward, causing him to nervously laugh. "S-Sorry guys."

"I don't blame you. Stopping Miss Fortune and getting rid of Ash's curse is easier said than done." Kirito sighed.

"I'm sure we'll figure this out." Ruby said.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"We need to think of something fast." Akiza said after hearing the alarm.

"It's Miss Fortune. She's back." Cecilia said after checking the monitors. "She's at Saffron City."

"I got something in mind." Everyone turns around to look at Ash, who has a determined look on his face.

"Would you like to share your thoughts?" Haywire asked, completely interested.

"It's gonna be risky, but I'm willing to do it." Ash said.

 _Pokémon World, Kanto - Saffron City_

*BOOM*

An explosion occurs at one of the buildings in Kanto's biggest city, causing a panic as the citizens start screaming while running for their lives. "All I have to do is cause a ruckus until they arrive. Then I'll curse them one by one." Miss Fortune said as she continues firing her pistols.

"We won't let that happen!" Miss Fortune turns around to see the rangers, but Ash is the only one that isn't morphed.

"Well, if it isn't the walking bad luck charm." Miss Fortune taunted while looking at Ash. "Try and fight me all you like, my curse will only slow you down."

"We'll see about that." Ash said before ripping his cast off and gets in a battle stance.

"Ash, your arm!" Akiza shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ash reassured before giving the other rangers a nod. "Just focus on evacuating the city."

"Ok, we're putting our trust in you." Kirito said before the morphed rangers leaves Ash and Miss Fortune alone. 'This better work Ash.'

"Taking me on by yourself?" Miss Fortune can't help, but laugh at what she saw. "My, you got some serious guts to take me on, especially with bad luck."

"Luck or not, I will beat you." Ash said before taking a deep breath. 'I gotta remember to not rely on my luck, but my own skills. And even if my curse activates, I have to use it against her. That's how I'll win!'

"Water Shuriken!" Ash held a hand up in the air before summoning his weapon and grabs it. He starts charging towards Miss Fortune while letting out a battle cry.

"You're making this too easy! I'll deal with your friends as soon as I'm done dealing with you!" Miss Fortune fires a couple shots at Ash, only for him to dodge the attacks as he continues running.

"I won't let that happen." Ash then tosses his shuriken, only for it the fly upwards and miss his target.

"Nice try kid." Miss Fortune taunted and was about to fire, only to get hit in the head by the shuriken. "Oww! What the!?"

"Who has bad luck now?" Ash said as he jumps over Miss Fortune and sends out Krookodile. "Stone Edge!"

"Krookodile!" Krookodile concentrates before sending stones at Miss Fortune, only for the stones to miss and broke a tree branch as it fell right on Miss Fortune's feet.

"What gives!? You have bad luck!" Miss Fortune shouted.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't use it against you." Ash said while returning Krookodile, but not before praising his pokémon.

"Well, I guess I've underestimated you." She chuckled before turning her pistols into swords as she charges in to attack.

"I won't let you- Whoa!" Ash was about to run, but he suddenly trips and is about to fall face first on the floor.

"So much for your idea." Miss Fortune laughs while Ash smirks as he lands on one hand before performing a somersault over Miss Fortune. "What!?" She gasped as the Pokémon Trainer's stunt distracted her, causing her to trip and fall into a fountain.

"How does it feel to have bad luck now?" Ash said as Miss Fortune gets back up.

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"If you rely more on your skills, then maybe you have a better chance." Ash said.

"If you want to see skills, then fine!" Miss Fortune begins to radiate with energy before charging in as she and Ash clash blades with each other.

"There's one more thing I have to say." Ash said.

"What's that?" Miss Fortune asked before getting pushed back by Ash.

"Thunderbolt!" He cried out.

"Pika… CHU!" Miss Fortune gasped and looks up to see Pikachu above her as he fires a thunderbolt down at her, zapping her before she squats down a little due to paralysis.

"Now!" Ash shouted.

"Now what?" Miss Fortune asked in annoyance as she tries to shake off the paralysis.

"Surprise!" Akiza said as she jumps out of hiding before swinging her whip, causing Miss Fortune to be wrapped up.

"Let's do this!" Ruby cries out as she, Kirito, and Izuku jumps out of hiding at the same time.

"Gotcha!"

"Now's our chance!"

The three rangers swung their weapons down at Miss Fortune, damaging her as she tumbled on the floor after Akiza releases her.

"Impossible…" Miss Fortune grunted as she slowly gets back up, but struggles to keep her balance. "I'm the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy…! How is this happening!?"

"Not so fun that you're the one with bad luck, isn't it?" Kirito said. "We'll keep this up until you get rid of Ash's curse."

"Like I'd do that!" Miss Fortune shouted.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked. "You know that I'll keep giving you bad luck."

"Why you…" Miss Fortune growled.

"We're waiting." Ruby said in a small singing tone, causing Miss Fortune to sigh.

"Fine. Just hold still." The bounty hunter sighs as she removes her face, revealing her face as she blows a kiss, sending a heart towards Ash and makes him fly back before tumbling on the floor.

"Man, that's one powerful kiss…" Ash grunted as he slowly gets back up.

"Are you okay Ash?" Ruby asked in concern, only to see the blue ranger smirking.

"I am now." He said as he took his morphed out. "And it worked like a charm."

 **[Play Mad-Paced Getter by Tomohisa Sako]**

 **[Susume, susume! Kangaete cha osoi kara, Kasoku suru omoi wa, denkou sekka de, Mayotteru hima nante nai deshou?]**

"What? You tricked me!?" Miss Fortune shouted, sounding angrier than before.

"It was the only way to get rid of my curse. Thanks Miss Fortune." Ash said as he twirls his morphed before circling his arm clockwise. "Astro Tron!" He pulled his morphed back before holding it out. "Power on!"

Ash charges at the bounty hunter as he glows blue before morphing into his ranger form. He then swings his shuriken at Miss Fortune, who is now fighting back while Pikachu and the rest of the Astro Tron Rangers joined Ash.

" **Lightning Smash**!" Izuku shouted as she engulfs his axe with electricity before slamming it against Miss Fortune's stomach causing her to grunt as she gets sent flying back.

"Let's get rid of those pistols." Akiza said as she swings her whip at Miss Fortune's pistols, sending them flying out of her hands.

"No, my pistols!" Miss Fortune shouted as she was about to catch them.

"It's game over for you!" Kirito shouts as he and Ash damaged the bounty hunter by swinging their weapons down.

"Quick attack!" Ash commanded as he and Kirito steps to the side.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika.. Cha Pi!" Pikachu runs at Miss Fortune at high speed before head butting her in the face, making her flinch.

"Let's go for a ride!" Ruby cries out as she swings her scythe multiple times before creating a gust of wind, sending Miss Fortune flying up in the air. "Finish her, Ash!"

"You got it!" Ash said as he jumps up in the air before glowing blue. "Not so lucky now, Huh Miss Fortune? **BLUE HYDRO VORTEX: FINAL STRIKE**!" He tosses his shuriken at her as it sliced her in multiple directions at high speed while being engulfed by water. He grabbed his shuriken as water erupts from the ground, drowning Miss Fortune before the water turns into a vortex. Ash spins around before landing one final slash with his shuriken in a flurry of bubbles.

"AHH! THIS IS NOT MY LUCKY DAY!" Miss Fortune shouts before exploding alongside with the water as Ash lands on the ground and strikes a pose.

 **[Song Ends]**

 _Nucleo_

"Let's give Miss Fortune one more chance." Ninjoro said before turning to one of the Gridoz Soldiers. "Fire the Matrix Beam!"

The Gridoz Soldier enters the code to activate the Matrix Beam before it fires at the Pokemon World.

 _Back with the Rangers_

The laser hits the spot where Miss Fortune was defeated, reviving her as she becomes a giant while laughing. "My Luck is back!"

"Let's make this fair and fight at her own size." Ash said.

The Rangers took their morphers out and inserts their zord discs. "Summon Zords!"With a press of a button, the rangers summon their zords before hopping into their cockpits.

" **Racer Ricochet**!" Ruby's zord spins around before ramming into Miss Fortune.

"Is that the best you can do?" Miss Fortune then fires a shot at the Racer Zord.

"Whoa!" Ruby stumbles while trying to regain balance.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Akiza asked in concern.

"I'm okay." Ruby reassured as she gets back up.

"We got your back." Ash said as his, Kirito, and Izuku's zords charges in.

"Let me back you guys up. **Snake Glare**!" Akiza's zord slithers past the other zords before firing lasers at Miss Fortune.

"Saw that coming." Miss Fortune fired two shots at the lasers, creating an explosion before covering the entire field in smoke.

" **Frog Dash**!"

" **Wolf Slash**!"

" **Rhino Smash**!"

The remaining zords leaps at Miss Fortune and are about to perform a synchronize attack, only for Miss Fortune to duck.

"Watch out!" Kirito shouts as he's about to dodge, but was too late as all three zords crash into each other, causing the three rangers to stumble before regaining their balance.

"Our regular attacks aren't enough." Izuku grunted.

"Let's try the Megazord." Ash suggested.

"You're right." Ruby said as the rangers gets in position before pressing a button on their morphers. " **Activate, Astro Tron Megazord**!"

The Racer Zord folds and splits as it forms the head and chest before attaching itself to the Snake Zord, which it attached its tail into the back of the now folded Rhino Zord. The Wolf detaches its tail and the Frog Zord tosses its shuriken in the air before the two zords folds into the arms while attaching itself to the sides. The Megazord grabbed the sword as the shuriken attaches onto the belt buckle. " **Astro Tron Megazord, Ready**!"

The Megazord and Miss Fortune engage each other in a sword fight while both sides try to overpower one another.

"Let's see if you're lucky enough to get out of this." Miss Fortune lifted her blades up in the air before kicking the sword out of the Megazord's hand.

"Our sword!" Kirito gasped as he and the other rangers slightly lost their balance.

"She's coming!" Izuku shouted.

"Brace yourselves!" Ruby shouted as Miss Fortune laughs while performing multiple slashes on the Megazord, damaging it and causing the rangers to fall on their butts.

"This'll be easy." Miss Fortune said while twirling her blades before changing them back into pistols.

"What now?" Akiza asked as she and the others get back up.

"Guys, I got an idea." Ash said.

"Go for it Ash." Ruby said.

"Alright. You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked as he took out a pokeball.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodes in agreement as he jumps out of the Megazord.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouts as he sends out Charizard. Pikachu then lands on top of Charizard's back.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu waves at Charizard, which the fire dragon roars happily in response.

"Whoa, a dragon!?" Miss Fortune gasped as she aims her gun at the two pokemon. "Whatever. It won't be enough to stop me!"

"Go in a circle and use flamethrower on the ground!" Ash commanded as Charizard breathes fire around Miss Fortune while orbiting around her.

"Hey! Too hot!" Miss Fortune whined as she flinches and starts to sweat while the flames start to slowly deal damage to her bit by bit.

"Charizard, Dragon Tail! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Chua… Pika!" Pikachu jumps off of Charizard before he and Charizard slammed their tails against Miss Fortune's face before using their attacks again against her pistols, knocking them out her hand.

"Oww!" Miss Fortune shouted as she stumbles while the Megazord grabbed its sword.

"Way to go Ash." Ruby praised.

"No problem. Let's end this." Ash said.

 **[Play Power Rangers Theme]**

" **Snake Leap**!" The Megazord jumps in the air while holding its sword up in the air as it starts to glow. The Astro Tron Rangers forms a pose before holding their arms up in the air. " **Astro Slash, Final Strike**!"

 **[Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers!]**

The Megazord performs a flip as it descends down before firing a disc energy beam at Miss Fortune. The energy beam slices through Miss Fortune before the Megazord swings its sword down, slicing Miss Fortune in half.

"NOO! CURSE YOU RANGERS!" Miss Fortune screams in pain before falling on her back and explodes as the Megazord looks away and strikes a pose while Charizard flies around the Megazord with Pikachu on his back.

 **[Go Go Power Rangers! All Together, Power Rangers!]**

"Mission Complete." Ruby said as the rangers did a brief cheer while Ash let out a sigh before smiling as he looks at Charizard and Pikachu.

 **[Song Ends]**

 _Astro Dome_

"Here you go guys. Akiza made this for you." Ash said with a smile as he serves Pikachu, Charizard, Buizel, Sceptile, Krookodile, and Infernape pokemon food. "You guys did a great job today."

His Pokemon let out their signature cry before they start eating with big smiles on their face, causing Ash to chuckle before he starts to frown.

"Infernape?" Infernape raised a brow as he and the other pokemon noticed Ash's mood.

Charizard let out a small roar before licking Ash in the face, tickling him as he let out a laugh.

"I'm okay Charizard." He reassured while petting him. "It's just that I can't help, but think about all of those Pokemon that they took…"

"Pika…" Pikachu remembers what happened as his ears flops down.

"But there's no need to worry." Ash said before smiling. "We'll stop them and free all of those Pokemon, no matter what."

His Pokemon nod in agreement while Ash pets them now and then as he continues to watch them eat, but Pikachu's ears starts to twitch after hearing footsteps.

"Hey Ash." Said person turns around after hearing a familiar voice, only to see Ruby walking up to him while waving.

"Hey Ruby." Ash waved back. "Do you wanna pet one of my pokemon?"

"Oh uh sure." Ruby answered before slowly approaching Charizard. "Where does Charizard like to be scratched?"

"Right here." Ash guides her hand, causing Ruby to blush bit before her hand is now on his head. "He also likes it when you pet his neck."

"O-Ok." Ruby said as she gently rubs her hand on Charizard's head before lowering it down to his neck, causing the Flame Pokemon to roar in affection before licking Ruby, causing her to giggle before it turns into laughter. "Stop, that tickles!"

Ash looks at Ruby laughing while petting his Charizard while smiling before Ruby starts to pet and play with the rest of his Pokemon.

"Ruby, I wanna say thanks."

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"For helping me earlier. If it wasn't for you, then I'll be still destroying things left and right and I wouldn't come up with a strategy to defeat Miss Fortune." Ash said.

"Oh! No problem. That's what friends are for." Ruby said with a smile. "With your luck back, I'm sure you'll be combat ready in no time."

"I'm done relying on my luck." Ash said while petting Pikachu after squatting down. "For now on, I'm gonna be training to rely more on my skills. As a Pokemon Trainer and a Power Ranger. But I won't do it alone."

"That's good." Ruby can't help, but blush and smiles once she sees Ash grinning while petting his Pokemon and laughing. She knows that Ash is friendly, but this is the first time she has seen this playful side of him. 'Wow.. He can be so cute when he acts like this..' She thought to herself with a smile.

 **(A/N)**

And that is it for this chapter!

Finally, I got this done and wow, I've reached to almost 40 pages with this. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

The idea of the chapter came to me for Ash because he's really lucky with his wins and I honestly think that's getting old. This is one of the reasons why I like the DP, XY, and Johto season because Ash starts to rely more on different strategies to win battles.

Did you like the Ash x Ruby moments in this chapter? Let me know if you got any moments for any of the pairings in this tory. To refresh your memory, the pairings in this story other than Ash x Ruby are Kirito x Asuna, Izuku x Uraraka, Akiza x Yusei, and Ebony x Ninjoro. I got two more ranger pairings, but you'll have to wait and see what they are in the future.

Also, for those that are curious about Ash using his Pokemon during a Megazord battle, I just wanna try something unique with the Megazord Battles and there'll be a few more of those in the future.

See ya guys in the next chapter and Happy Holidays!

Next Time: The Black Swordsman


	6. The Black Swordsman

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to Astro Tron!

Sorry it's been a while. My new classes are really keeping me busy along with the commissions I'm doing. Plus, it was a little hard to come up with ideas for these stories. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up.

To recap what happened last time, Ash Ketchum was shot in the shoulder by the legendary bounty hunter: Miss Fortune, giving him bad luck wherever he goes. But after talking to Ruby, he starts to rely more on his skills than his luck, eventually breaking the curse and defeating Miss Fortune once and for all.

What is in store for our heroes this time?

To find out the answer, let's get started! It's Morphin Time!

* * *

Power Rangers Astro Tron Opening

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Scene opens with the Five Silhouettes standing in place and holding their left arms up as their morpher glows, causing them to instantly morph into the Astro Tron Rangers._

 **Power… Rangers!**

 _Haywire tosses a disc-like container into space as it divides into ten small containers._

 **Racing to save your life**

 _Cuts to Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza finding their discs._

 **Fight off those that are filled with strife**

 _Cuts to the five making a serious look on their faces and nodding. The entire scene changes to a fiery background with a silhouette Viro and his army walking out of the flames._

 **Astro Wonder**

 _Ruby Rose as the Red Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Ashton "Ash" Ketchum as the Blue Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Fire and Thunder**

 _Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya as the Black Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Off to save the world**

 _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya as the Green Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Akiza Izinski as the Pink Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Go, Go Astro Tron**

 _Scene cuts to the Five Rangers posing_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Ruby dashes off with her speed semblance while twirling her Scythe. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while taking out his shuriken._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Kirito battle against a swarm of Gridoz with his sword. Izuku activates his quirk while taking out his axe._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Akiza summons her monsters with her psychic powers while taking out her whip._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Astro Tron Rangers activates their Supernova Mode_

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Scene cuts to Haywire looking at an old photo with Cecilia fidgeting her fingers behind him. The entire scene fades to purple with Viro standing tall and crossing his arms as his generals, Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro appears._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _cene cuts to the Rangers riding their Astro Cycles before jumping out_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Then Rangers then summons their zords before entering into their cockpit and charging in at full speed._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The zords combine into the Astro Tron Megazord before performing different final attacks._

 **Power… Rangers**

 _The 10 Astron Discs appears on screen as they spin around and rotates before glowing_

 **GO!**

 _The 10 discs merge together as the the words "Power Rangers: Astro Tron" Appears_

* * *

 **The Black Swordsman**

 _Nucleo_

"Master Viro, I have brought a grid that will help us in defeating the rangers." Ninjoro said as a samurai themed Grid walks through the door and stops in front of Viro.

"Greetings, I am Tempesto, Master of the Wind." Tempesto greeted with a bow.

"Master of the Wind?" Viro stood up from his throne before crossing his arms. "What can you do? Prove it to me."

"Allow me to show you a taste of my skills." Tempesto draw his blade out and immediately dashes through a pile of metal blocks before coming to a complete stop. He slowly stores his blade and upon stopping, the metal blocks turn into a pile of shavings.

"Impressive.." Viro admitted while placing a hand on his chin.

"That's just a taste of his power. He has weather abilities as well, mostly control over wind and rain storms." Ninjoro said.

"The rangers will soon know the true strength behind the wind." Tempesto said.

"You better cut the rangers down to size or I'll cut you instead." Viro threatened.

"I won't let you down." Tempesto bowed before leaving the ship.

* * *

 _Astro Dome, Nighttime_

After a day of work and training, everyone in the Astro Dome are currently sleeping in their rooms. Though it appears that the Rangers were currently dreaming. Ruby is currently sleeping on her back as her hands are slightly moving in positions that looks like she's holding crescent rose.

"Hey… Don't you even think about taking my delicious cookies…!" She mumbled while snoring cutely in between words.

Ash is sleeping in a starfish position with Pikachu resting on top of his trainer's stomach while his arm is slightly held up in the air before doing a small wave.

"We did it Pikachu…" Ash snored. "We're Pokemon Masters…!"

"Pikachu…" Pikachu snored.

Izuku is sleeping in a free-fall position while he has a hand on his chin.

"With the current condition of my arm, I need to figure out how to use my quirk without causing any more damage to them… But that'll be hard if I just keep working out, maybe I might need some new equipment like bracers for my arms to reduce the damage…" Even when he's asleep, Izuku's habit of muttering doesn't stop as Izuku continues to mutter different strategies of using One for All. Akiza was thankfully wearing ear muffs so she won't get annoyed by everyone else snoring or muttering in their sleep.

Kirito, however, is not having a good dream. His entire body squirms a bit in fear as he slightly whimpers.

"No… Leave them alone… No…" Kirito whimpered before gasping as he woke up. He looks around and sees that he's still in his room before letting out a sigh. "It was just a dream.. But it felt so real.."

Kirito immediately got up from his bed and quickly makes his way to the training room. Upon entering, he took out his sword and looks at it while his entire arm trembles.

'I have to get stronger… No matter what…' He thought to himself before he starts doing some practice swings. After a few minutes of doing some practice swings, he decides to initiate training mode by setting up some training bots for him to attack. He let out a battle cry before charging at the robots.

* * *

 _The following morning_

Ruby hums while skipping down the hallway before stopping once she enters the dining hall. "Good morning~!"

"Morning." Izuku greeted.

"Good morning Ruby." Haywire greeted with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Sweet." Ruby giggled before noticing how many people are present in the dining hall. "Hey, have you guys seen Kirito?"

"No I haven't." Ash answered as he's in his usual clothes, minus his hat.

"Do you think he's still sleeping?" Izuku asked.

"He shouldn't be oversleeping like this.. It's bad for him.." Akiza sighed.

"I'll go wake him up." Haywire said as he's about to teleport out of the room, only for Cecilia to rush into the room with a worried look on her face.

"G-Guys! It's Kirito!" She panicked.

"Wait, what's wrong with Kirito!?" Ruby asked.

"Is he okay?" Izuku asked as he and the others follow Cecilia to the training room, which is now filled with broken robot parts and Kirito passed out on the floor with his blade a few feet away from him.

Everyone in the room are completely dumbfounded from seeing the mess in the room and seeing the black swordsman passed out like that.

"Was he… staying up all night fighting all of those robots?" Ruby asked.

"No wonder me and Pikachu've been hearing noises all night." Ash said, remembering him and Pikachu struggling to sleep due to the ruckus Kirito unintentionally caused last night.

Haywire sighs before teleporting over to Kirito and position his staff over the passed out man before making a devious smirk. "AWAKEN!"

Haywire thrusted his staff downward at Kirito's head before stopping for a few seconds and allowing the staff to lightly poke his head…

*RING*

"AHH!" Kirito's scream echoes throughout the entire base as the words that Haywire shouted are ringing in his ears. Out of instincts, he grabbed his blade and begins swinging it while twirling around fast.

"Was that really necessary Haywire…?" Akiza sighed with a sweatdrop.

'I'm starting to question Haywire's methods…' Izuku thought with a sweatdrop.

Ruby can't help but giggle while looking at Kirito's current condition while Ash and Pikachu just have blank expressions on their faces. Haywire chuckles at the sight before holding the tip of Kirito's blade, forcing him to stop spinning around.

"Is it me or is the entire base spinning…?" Kirito asked, completely dizzy with swirly eyes.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

After cleaning up the training room, everyone decided to head back to the dining room as everyone is eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry for using the training room late at night." Kirito apologized.

"I understand that you want to get some practice in, but please ask for permission next time." Haywire said while taking a sip from his cup. "And clean up after yourself."

"So what's up? Why were you in the training room last night?" Ash asked.

Kirito gulps after everyone is staring at him as they wait for an answer. Kirito starts to sweat for a bit before awkwardly smiling.

"I just wanted to try out a few new techniques." Kirito lied.

"Then why not train with us?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, we would like to see your new techniques." Ruby said.

"It'll give us some ideas for new moves and strategies." Izuku added with a smile.

"I feel like that my techniques are um. Reckless." Kirito said. "I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at each other with confusion before looking back at Kirito.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"Kirito.. Are you okay?" Ruby asked in concern.

"What are you talking about?" Kirito awkwardly laughed.

"You sound worried. Is something bothering you?" Cecilia asked.

"No no, nothing's bother me." Kirito lied.

"I don't know… You've been acting strange for the past 3 days." Akiza said with a raised brow.

"Guys, I'm serious. I'm okay. Nothing to worry about." Kirito reassured.

"Okay…" Ash said with a bit of skepticism.

"Just remember that we're always available to talk if something's bothering you." Haywire said.

"Yeah I know." Kirito said as he finish eating breakfast before walking away with his plate, silverware, and cup in hands. "Thank you for the meal."

"That was… um…" Izuku scratched his cheek in confusion as he tries to find the right word to describe what just happened.

"Super weird?" Ruby added.

"I don't get it. Haywire, do you know what's going on with him?" Akiza asked.

"Unfortunately, I have no clue of what's happening with Kazuto." Haywire admitted. "But judging by his reactions, there's a lot of fear hidden within him."

"Wait.. Do you think he's afraid-"

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Ruby was interrupted when the alarm went off, causing everyone to rush out of the dining room after washing their dishes. Once everyone entered the meeting room, Cecilia turns on one of the monitors to display a video of what's going on.

"Whoa... " The rangers trembled once they saw two buildings getting sliced in half.

"I hope nobody got killed…" Izuku in concern, noticing the sheer strength of the attack.

"Wait a minute…" Kirito squints to get a better look at their location before gasping. "N-no way… Is that…?"

"Yes, that's your homeworld Kazuto." Haywire answered, causing Kirito to immediately rush over to the exit.

"Kirito wait!" Ash called out.

"Let's go. He's gonna need our help." Ruby said as she and the other rangers starts trailing behind the black swordsman.

* * *

 _Kawagoe, Saitama, SAO Universe_

The citizens of Saitama are running in fear as debris falls from the sky after the mysterious assault while the Gridoz soldiers are pursuing them. Tempesto laughs as his blade is engulfed with strong wind pressure.

"If you can't handle the storm… Then you are not a true warrior…" Tempesto said before swinging his blade, creating wind slices that cut through more buildings before an explosion occurs.

'I'm not gonna let him hurt anyone…!' Kirito growled as he continues running before stopping once he sees Tempesto and the Gridoz soldiers. "Hold it right there!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Tempesto said as he and the army change their glare to the black ranger. "Judging by the look in your eyes, I can tell that you're no ordinary human."

"That's right. I'm the Black Astro Tron Ranger." Kirito said with anger. "And you're gonna pay for attacking my homeworld."

"So you're one of the Power Rangers, huh? Finally, a challenge I've been seeking for a long time." Tempesto chuckled as he points his blade at his opponent. "My name is Tempesto and I've never lost a challenge before thanks to my supernatural powers and swordplay."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but you're gonna experience defeat for the first time in your life." Kirito said as he gets in position.

"How brave of you." Tempesto admitted.

"Kirito!" Said person turns around to see the rest of the rangers catching up to him.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine." Kirito said before making an angry glare. "I'll take care of Tempesto."

"All by yourself?" Akiza asked as Kirito charges towards the enemies. "Hey wait!"

"Very well then…" Tempesto raises a hand up before he snaps his fingers. "Attack! But leave the Black Ranger to me."

The Gridoz soldiers charges in, only for a few to be cut down by Kirito, who instantly morphed into his ranger form.

"What is he doing!?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

"Let's take care of the Gridoz soldiers first." Ruby said as the rangers took out their morphers.

" **Astro Tron, Power On**!"

The four rangers took out their weapons after they morph and start attacking the Gridoz soldiers.

Kirito swings his sword at a few soldiers before leaping towards Tempesto and swing his sword down, only for the tornado grid to block it with his blade.

"Not bad." Tempesto admitted as the two clash blades a few more times before they jump off the building and landed on the street.

"I'm just getting started." Kirito growled. He then charges toward Tempesto and swings his blades at the tornado grid, only for him to block each attack.

* * *

 _With Ruby and Ash_

Ruby shouts as she spins her scythe while running, cutting down the gridoz one by one. Ruby the propels herself in the air by firing wind below her before firing her blaster below, shooting down the Gridoz soldiers below her.

Ash low sweeps a Gridoz soldier before getting kicked in the gut by another one, causing him to stumble back a bit before he's now standing back to back with Ruby.

"That monster is trying to hold us off." Ruby said as she and Ash are now surrounded by an army of gridoz soldiers. "We need to get to Kirito and help him."

"Let's team up." Ash suggested as he takes out a pokeball while Pikachu hops off his shoulder. "We'll get rid of the Gridoz faster."

Ruby looks at the blue ranger before the two smirk while the latter sends out Infernape.

"Mach punch!" Ash commanded.

"Infernape!" Infernape howled as he dashes forward with Ruby before the two lands multiple strikes at blinding speed.

"Here you go!" Ruby said as she held her scythe out and propels Ash and Pikachu in the air.

"Electro Ball!" Ash commanded as he tosses his water shuriken while Pikachu launches an electro ball downward, knocking out a few more Gridoz soldiers.

"Hey, mind if I do it?" Ruby asked Ash, to which he gave her a nod. "Okay Infernape, Flamethrower!"

"Infernape!" Infernape breathes a stream of fire forward, burning the Gridoz soldiers while Ruby creates a gust of wind to increase the intensity, range, and speed of the fire.

Ash catches his shuriken before engulfing it in water. He then tosses it again towards the flames before the shuriken begins to spin in the air and puts out the fire by sprinkling water over it. Ash then lands on the ground and catches the shuriken as Pikachu lands back onto his shoulder.

"Great job." He said to Pikachu, Infernape, and Ruby.

"Pika." Pikachu cheered.

"Yahoo!" Ruby cheered as she and Infernape share a double high five.

"Infernape." Infernape howled.

* * *

 _With Izuku and Akiza_

Izuku ducks and jabs a Gridoz soldier in the gut before roundhousing a few more behind him. He then hops on top of a wall and swings his axe at a few more Gridoz soldiers. He then rolls to avoid getting shot at before he hops off the wall and slides down the stair railing.

Akiza takes out her duel disk and places down a card before concentrating, causing a giant red tomato with a monster face to materialize, confusing the Gridoz soldiers in front of her before getting attacked by it.

Izuku turns around and spots the Mystic Tomato before he freaks out. "W-W-Why do you have that!?" He panicked.

"Just watch." Akiza said as the Gridoz soldiers fired their staves at the Mystic Tomato, defeating it while she winced in pain before summoning Witch of the Black Rose. "Attack!"

The Witch of the Black Rose fires a spell at the Gridoz soldiers, defeating them and leaving Izuku in complete shock.

"I-I never thought that Killer Tomatoes can do that." Izuku stuttered. "I-If they did that during the Great Tomato War, then the heroes will definitely be defeated, but knowing them, they'll find a way to outsmart the tomatoes, but…" Once again, Izuku starts muttering nonstop, making Akiza and the Witch of Black Rose uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's go help Kirito." Akiza spoke up before walking away.

"Huh?" Izuku stops muttering before shaking his head. "R-Right."

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"Tempesto's abilities are incredible." Ivory said while watching a video of the tornado grid fighting against Kirito.

"He's one of the fastest warriors in our army." Ninjoro added. "The rangers have no idea what they're up against."

"I swear, they're getting more annoying everyday." Ebony sighed before turning to her master. "Do you think Tempesto is capable of destroying them?"

"I won't believe it until I see it." Viro answered while stroking his chin, glaring at the video.

* * *

 _With Kirito_

Kirito continues clashing blades with Tempesto in rage, only for his attacks to get block with each hit.

"Not bad. But let's see if you can withstand this." Tempesto said as he took a step back.

"Withstand what?" Kirito asked as Tempesto engulfs himself with strong currents of wind.

" **Zephyr Strike**!" Tempesto starts spinning around while the wind changes shape to look like multiple blades before he dashes towards Kirito.

"Oh crap..!" Kirito quickly swings his blades out of fear to knock away the swords, only for him to get overpowered by Tempesto's speed and strength, causing him to tumble across the ground in pain. Tempesto stops spinning before swinging his katana down, sending a large wind blade beam towards Kirito, dealing more damage before he demorphs.

"Where did your courage and strength from earlier go?" Tempesto asked as Kirito struggles to get back up.

"Kirito!" Said person turns around to see Ruby, Ash, Izuku, and Akiza rushing over to him.

"I'm fine.. Don't worry about me.." Kirito grunted.

"But you're hurt!" Ruby shouted in concern.

"Let's get him." Ash said.

"Wait don't!" Kirito cried out, only to be too late as the four rangers jumped towards Tempesto.

"Foolish Mistake." Tempesto said before engulfing himself with strong currents of wind. " **Zephyr Strike**!"

"Let's fight wind with wind!" Ruby cried out before creating strong currents of red wind and launching herself forward.

"I'll hold him down!" Akiza said before summoning pink vines to hold Tempesto down.

"Ready Izuku?" Ash said as he and Pikachu prepares to attack.

"Ready." Izuku said before activating One for All at 5% and dashing forward.

"Quick Attack!" Ash commanded before and Pikachu start running.

"NO!" Kirito shouted as he reaches out for them, giving him a brief flashback of when he witnessed the guild members of the Moonlit Black Cats dying one by one, causing him to tremble.

"Hmph." Tempesto scoffed as the wind pressure destroyed the vines before he dashes forward and starts attacking the four rangers one by one.

"What!?" Akiza gasped before getting striked by Tempesto's attack, causing her to scream in pain before crashing into a wall and demorph.

"Akiza!" Ash cried out.

"Pika!"

"Hey, watch out!" Izuku shouted and prepares to save Ash and Pikachu, only to be too late as he got struck down by Tempesto. "Oh no!" Izuku prepares to swing his axe, only for the wind blades to knock it out of his hand before Tempesto attacks him, knocking him out as he and Ash demorphed.

"What kind of power is- AHH!" Ruby cried out in pain before getting knocked out by Tempesto's attack, causing her to demorph.

"GUYS!" Kirito cried out as he rushes over to them and shakes their unconscious body to try and wake them up. "Come on, get up! Please!" He begged as tears run down his face as he screams in fear.

"I'll deal with you later Black Ranger." Tempesto said as he draw his sword back into its sheath. "Once you've conquered your fears." With that, Tempesto leaves via portal.

"Damn it… Why did this have to happen…?" Kirito cried in sorrow and anger before punching the ground with his fist.

* * *

 _Astro Dome, Afternoon_

Kirito is sitting on the chair across the room while looking down, his body facing away from his injured friends while folding his hands on his lap. Haywire and Cecilia may not be able to fully see Kirito's face, but they can tell that the black swordsman has a big guilty look on his face.

After treating their wounds, Cecilia and Haywire walks over to Kirito, who is still looking down with guilt. "They're gonna be okay Kazuto." She reassured.

"It's my fault…" Kirito stuttered with sorrow. "If only they didn't interfere…"

"Kazuto, It's okay to ask for help if you need it." Haywire states. "There are obstacles that you can't conquer alone."

"Well…" Kirito crosses his arm to think for a moment and looks over to his teammates before sighing. "I guess I can tell them. I'm just afraid of losing them like how I lost my friends back in SAO."

"It's okay to be afraid. It shows how you truly feel." Cecilia said before she and Haywire noticed Kirito's glare on his friends.

"We'll leave you be so you can talk to your teammates." Haywire said.

"Yeah, I want to tell them." Kirito said with a small smile before watching the two leave. He then looks back at his friends with a sigh. 'I can't run. I have to tell them. But what to do about Tempesto and his super move?' He thought with a serious look on his face.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"You defeated the rangers, yet you walked away without even grabbing a single disc!?" Viro's voice echoes throughout the entire ship as he stood up from his throne while radiating with energy.

"That's correct, Master Viro." Tempesto bowed.

"Why?" Viro asked.

"The other rangers interfered my duel with the black ranger." Tempesto answered. "I rather beat them fair and square without any interference."

"It is in the warrior's code." Ninjoro pointed out. "An honorable duel is meaningless if there's any outside interferences."

"You two and your obsession with honor and dignity.." Ebony scoffed in disgust. "If it were me, I would've taken their discs without a second thought."

"Very well…" Viro sighed.

"What?" Ebony asked in shock.

"Finish your duel, but you better get me the Astron Discs once you're done." Viro demanded.

"Understood." Tempesto bowed before walking to the exit. "Once I'm finished with the black ranger, the rest will fall too. One by one."

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

Ruby slowly raises her head with a groan as Ash, Izuku, and Akiza did the same. The four of them looked at each other and notice the bandages wrapped around them.

"Are you guys okay…?" Ruby asked.

"I think so…" Izuku groaned. "But I'm more worried about you guys.."

"I'm fine.." Akiza reassured.

"We'll be okay." Ash chuckled while petting Pikachu, to which the electric mouse pokemon looks at Kirito, who is looking down. "Kirito?"

"How long have you been here?" Akiza asked.

"Ever since I carried you guys back here…" Kirito said with sorrow and anger in his tone before sighing. "Guys, I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Ruby asked as she and the others are confused.

"For getting you guys involved… And well…" Kirito sighs as he stood up from his seat. "For shutting you all out recently… I was… I was afraid of losing you guys…"

"Afraid?" Ash asked.

"H-Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Izuku told Kirito.

"No, I think it's fair if I tell you guys about my past…" Kirito said while looking at the other rangers. "It happened about 4 years ago. Me and few players in my world got trapped into SAO."

"Trapped?" Ruby gasped.

"Yes. The creator and CEO of Sword Art Online trapped over 10,000 players, including himself, into the game and if we die or attempt to remove the nervegear, we'll die both in virtual and reality." Kirito answered, horrifying the others.

"That's horrible…" Akiza said.

"Why would he do that?" Ash asked with a bittered tone. "Does he even cares about those that have died?"

"During the time, no… Not even himself..." Kirito answered. "He did all of this to make his dream a reality…"

"No way…" Ruby and the other rangers looks at Kirito in shock and the experience he went through was really dark and traumatic. Something that Ash, Izuku, and a bit of Akiza can't imagine how bad it is if they were trapped in a virtual reality.

"Kirito… Did you lose anyone close to you when you were trapped?" Ruby asked, causing everyone else to look at the black swordsman, to which they could've sworn they saw a teardrop.

"Yes.. I've lost many.." Kirito said. "It's not because I'm incompetent. It's because I'm a beater."

"A Beater?" The four rangers asked in unison.

"It's short for Beta Tester." Kirito stated. "Before the full release of SAO, they were a few players that were chosen to have early access to the game. However, those that didn't get the chance to have early access to SAO hated the Beta Testers for how unfair it is. So, I decided to become a solo player so I won't get anyone else killed. I tried to avoid it… I tried, but I still ended up losing those that are close to me…"

"Wow…" Ash could't help but feel bad for Kirito.

"So that's why I try to avoid you guys…" Kirito cried. "I don't want to lose you guys the same way that I lost my friends in SAO! You saw what Tempesto, Miss Fortune, Graveyard, and Shocker did to us and we all know that Viro and his generals are even worse than them!"

"It's okay Kirito." Said person looks up and turns to Ruby with tears running down his face. "We all have troubles dealing with our past. But we can figure this out together."

"We're glad that you're able to tell us right away, but you gotta let us help you." Ash said. "Because we chose to help you and because you're our friend."

"There's no need to push us out." Akiza said. "It's way worse than what Viro and his army can do to us."

"Yeah, we're a team. We'll conquer this together." Izuku said with determination.

"T-Thanks guys…" Kirito said as he wipes his tears away with a smile.

"We're always here for you Kirito." Ruby said.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"What? Already?" Akiza sighed as she and the other rangers hears their morphers beeping, causing them to pick up the call.

" _Rangers, Tempesto has returned_." Haywire said.

"This is bad… We don't have a strategy." Izuku pointed out.

"We just need to think of something fast." Ash said.

"I think I got an idea." Kirito brought up, catching everyone else's attention. "Let's use defense."

"Defense?" Ash asked before he and the other slowly realize what Kirito's saying. "Wait, you mean wait for an opportunity to strike?"

"That's right. Tempesto has the edge on us in speed and power, but there's a trick to it." Kirito said.

"So we need to wait for him to use his special move on us…" Akiza said.

"And when the right time comes, we'll strike." Izuku added.

"Kirito, that's great." Ruby said before turning to the others. "Let's take down Tempesto."

"Right." The others said in unison before making their way to the portal.

* * *

 _SAO Universe, Rocky Terrain_

Tempesto is sitting in a seiza position as the wind blows through him while he meditates. He continues to meditate, creating stronger currents of wind before a small tornado appears. He then hears footsteps approaching him from behind, causing the tornado grid to open one eye before getting up and turning around.

"So, you finally decided to come alone." Tempesto said, looking at Kirito. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"You're gonna regret saying that." Kirito said as he took out his morpher before inserting his astron disc. " **Astro Tron, Power On**!" Upon shouting and pressing the button, Kirito morphs into his ranger form as he takes out two swords. He starts swinging his swords around before charging towards Tempesto, who in return charges towards him as the two begin clashing blades with one another. Kirito manage to land a few small hits on Tempesto after blocking a few times with a defensive stance.

"You've definitely improved from our last battle." Tempesto admitted.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Kirito said as he swings a few more times while receiving damage from Tempesto's strikes.

"Now this is a true battle. Nothing but honor and dignity." Tempesto laughed.

Meanwhile, the four rangers are hiding behind a few boulders while keeping an eye on the battle from a safe distance.

"We just need to wait…" Akiza said.

"When I say now, we'll confront him." Ruby said.

"Right." Ash and Izuku said in unison.

Kirito performs a somersault to dodge Tempesto's attack before striking him behind the back, dealing damage to the tornado grid as the latter stumbles.

"Not bad Black Ranger." Tempesto admitted. "But let's see if you're prepare for this."

"Bring it on. I came prepared." Kirito said as he gets into a battle stance.

" **Zephyr Strike**!" Tempesto engulfs himself with strong currents of wind before they change into multiple swords.

Kirito's grip on his swords tighten as he keeps a close eye on Tempesto, before noticing where the wind is seeping out from his armor. "Huh?"

"Take this!" Tempesto shouts as he dashes towards Kirito and begins attacking him. Kirito counters this by holding his swords up in a cross in front of him in order to block the assault.

"Thanks." Kirito smirked.

"What for?" Tempesto asked as he continues his assault in blinding speed and raises his katana up in the air.

"For this!" Kirito swings both of his swords against Tempesto's chest, breaking the armor along with damaging him.

"No!" Tempesto shouts in pain as he stumbles back as the broken armor reveals a chestplate like device that is generating wind.

"I knew it." Kirito said before shouting- "Now!"

"What!?" Tempesto looks confused before he was suddenly surrounded by the Astro Tron Rangers as they point their blasters at him.

"What was that about honor and dignity?" Ruby asked. "You were totally cheating by using a device."

"Why would you cheat like that?" Izuku asked.

"Supernatural powers my butt." Kirito scoffed.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Akiza asked.

Tempesto remains silent before he let out a roar as the device heats up, unleashing a huge gust of wind to blow the rangers away.

"Cheating!? Silence! Winning is all that matters in a battle!" Tempesto roared. "If you want me to beat all of you fair and square, then I'll do it!"

 **[Swordland - SAO OST]**

"Here he comes!" Ruby shouted as she and the other ranger jump backwards to avoid Tempesto's assault.

"We need to destroy that device." Kirito pointed out. "Once we destroy that thing, we'll finish him off!"

"Then let's overheat it!" Izuku said. "If a machine overheats itself, then it'll explode."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ash grinned underneath his helmet.

Akiza swings her whip at Tempesto in an attempt to hold him down, only for him to knock the attack away with his blade as he roars in rage.

"Thank you." Akiza said as pink vines appears out of the ground before they all aim towards Tempesto.

"An ambush?" Tempesto gasped as he use the wind from his device to propel himself away from the vines, only for them to follow him. He looks back to see the vines following him, but gasps once he sees Ruby and Izuku running on the vines.

"Hello~" Ruby waved before propelling herself towards Tempesto and swings her scythe, dealing damage to Tempesto before holding him still. "Now!"

"Right." Izuku points his axe forward and shoots lightning directly at Tempesto's chest, giving the device more energy.

"YOU FOOLS! You're just giving me more wind power!" Tempesto laughs as he unleashes a strong gust of wind before noticing smoke coming out. "What?"

"See ya~" Ruby winked underneath her helmet before letting go and lands on the ground after creating red gusts of wind to soften her landing.

"NO!" Tempesto shouts as his machine begins to overheat and malfunction. He was about to fall and prepares to stab Ruby from behind and above.

"Oh no you won't!" Ash shouts as he tosses his shuriken at Tempesto's arm, knocking the katana out of his hand.

"My katana!" Tempesto cries as he crashes on the ground.

"Finish him off Kirito!" Ruby shouted.

"Right." Kirito dashes towards Tempesto as his astro blade and shadow sword begins radiating with black shadow-like energy. He took a deep breath before making a glare. " **Black Shadow Burst Stream...**!"

Kirito begins performing a barrage of slashes against Tempesto, dealing more and more damage to the tornado grid. During the attack, a cloud of shadows begins engulfing the two as Tempesto starts having a hard time to tell where Kirito is at while getting striked in every direction. Kirito then appears in front of Tempesto and spread his arms out slightly before stabbing his astro blade into Tempesto's shoulder.

" **FINAL STRIKE**!" Kirito shouts as he thrusted his shadow sword into Tempesto's chest before pulling his weapons out of Tempesto's body before performing one final strike by swinging his swords downward, dealing massive damage to the tornado grid.

"Impossible!" Tempesto shouted as he struggles to stabilize himself before he slowly fall on his back and explodes while Kirito looks away after twirling his swords.

 **[Music Ends]**

"The storm's over." Kirito said with a sigh.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"You gotta be kidding me..!" Viro grumbled before looking at a few Gridoz soldiers. "Fire the Matrix Beam!"

The Gridoz soldier nods before entering the code to activate the Matrix Beam before it fires a laser towards the SAO Universe.

* * *

 _Back with the Rangers_

The laser hits the spot where Tempesto was defeated, reviving him as he becomes a giant. "Brace yourselves Rangers because the real storm is coming!"

"I hate it when they grow big." Kirito said as he and the other rangers took out their zord discs before inserting it inside their morphers.

" **Summon zords**!" With a press of a button, the rangers summon their zords before hopping inside their cockpits. " **Activate Astro Tron Megazord**!"

The Racer Zord folds and splits as it forms the head and chest before attaching itself to the Snake Zord, which it attached its tail into the back of the now folded Rhino Zord. The Wolf detaches its tail and the Frog Zord tosses its shuriken in the air before the two zords folds into the arms while attaching itself to the sides. The Megazord grabbed the sword as the shuriken attaches onto the belt buckle. " **Astro Tron Megazord, Ready**!"

The megazord walks towards Tempesto as the two begins to clash blades with one another in an attempt to overpower the other.

"I won't be defeated so easily this time." Tempesto said as he creates a gust of wind to blow the megazord away.

"Whoa!" The rangers stumble for a brief moment before regaining their balance.

"Let's use this wind as a boost." Izuku said.

"Right." The rangers gave each other a nod before jumping, allowing the megazord to jump in the air and raise its sword up in the air before descending downward. " **Astro Slash, Final Strike**!"

The megazord performs a flip before firing a disc-shaped energy beam at Tempesto and prepares to swing its sword down.

"That won't work on me!" Tempesto laughs as he creates a strong gust of wind, sending the energy beam back at the megazord and dealing damage as the Megazord falls back..

"He canceled our final attack…!?" Ash grunted.

"He's gonna use another attack!" Kirito shouted.

" **Zephyr Strike**!" Tempesto creates multiple swords made out of wind and strikes the megazord at blinding speed, dealing damage.

"Whoa!" The rangers fall on their butts as the megazord continues to take damage from Tempesto's attack.

"I really hate that attack…" Akiza grunted.

"I-If we take another hit like that, it's game over for us!" Izuku panicked as he and the others slowly get back up, making the megazord to climb back up onto its feet.

"Hey guys, look." Kirito said as he points at Tempesto's device on his chest as it's still overheated from the rangers' previous assault, causing it to be on a cooldown. "Let's use his device to our advantage."

"That's right. It's on a cooldown, so we can strike when it's not working." Akiza said.

"I think I know what to do." Kirito said. "When I say now, throw the sword into the device."

"Throw what!?" Ash asked.

"It's the only way. You have to trust me." Kirito said as the other rangers look at each other for a moment before giving each other a nod.

"Ok, we trust you Kirito." Ruby said.

 **[Power Rangers Theme]**

Tempesto's device starts functioning again as the tornado grid laughs with glee. "Say goodbye rangers! It's time to blow you away!" He shouts as he he fired a strong gust of wind at the megazord.

"Everyone, guard!" Kirito shouts as he and the other rangers cross their arms and raise them up in a guarding position, allowing the megazord to hold its sword up in a defensive stance. Tempesto's wind strikes against the megazord as it tries to blow it away, only for the megazord to barely move.

 **[Go, Go Power Rangers! Go, Go Power Rangers!]**

"Keep moving forward…!" Ruby grunted as the megazord slowly moves forward, trying to overcome the strong current.

"Wait for it…" Kirito said.

"This is our only chance…!" Akiza grunted.

"Trying to delay your demise? Fine!" Tempesto roars as he makes the wind attack stronger.

 **[Go, Go Power Rangers! All Together, Power Rangers!]**

"Hold on guys…!" Ash shouted as he and the other rangers are struggling to keep their defensive stance up.

"Huh?" Izuku squints as he sees the machine Tempesto's chest malfunctioning. "Guys, it's slowing down!"

"NOW!" Kirito shouts as he and the other rangers throws a punch forward, allowing the megazord to throw the sword into the blade of Tempesto's device.

"NO! My device!" Tempesto shouted in pain and sorrow.

"Let's finish this!" Kirito shouts as the megazord begins to glow in five colors: red, blue, black, green, and pink.

" **Astro Meteor Rush**!" The five rangers shouted in unison as the megazord rushes towards Tempesto like it teleported.

"What!?" Tempesto gasped before he was kicked twice by the megazord after Izuku and Akiza performed a roundhouse. Ash and Kirito perform a strong punch, allowing the megazord to punch Tempesto twice before pulling the sword out of his chest as it glows in the same five colors.

" **FINAL STRIKE**!" The rangers shouted in unison as they perform a diagonal karate chop, allowing the megazord to swing its sword at Tempesto, cutting him diagonally and dealing massive damage.

 **[Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go Power Rangers!]**

"NO! I'VE MISsed MY OPPORTUNITY!" Tempesto shouts as electricity comes out of the wound on his body before collapse and explodes. The megazord looks away and strikes a pose.

 **[Go, Go Power Rangers! All Together, Power Rangers!]**

"Mission complete." Ruby cheered while Kirito takes a moment to catch his breath before smiling.

 **[Song Ends]**

"Wow, what a rush." Kirito chuckled as he looks at his friends and teammates.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" Viro roars as he unleash a burst of energy, causing the bridge of the ship to shake while his generals stumbled to the ground. Viro stood up from his throne and marches towards his generals and pulls them back up via telekinesis. "You sent one of my strongest warriors, only for him to fail!?"

"M-Master Viro! Please calm down!" Ivory stuttered in fear. "W-We didn't know that the rangers figured out Tempesto's trick!"

"Don't give me excuses." Viro growled before dropping them back to the ground.

"Jeez… I thought I was gonna die…" Ebony grunted, but with a lot of fear in her tone of voice.

"What power…" Ninjoro trembled.

"Find a way to beat the rangers or I'll show you REAL power." Viro demanded in anger before storming out of the room.

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

Kirito looks at a few robots in front of him with an intense look on his face. He let out a battle cry as he begins slicing down the robots one by one while performing a few acrobatic tricks.

"There you are Kirito." Said person jumped a bit before turning around to see Ruby, Ash, Izuku, and Akiza.

"Hey guys." Kirito waved with a smile. "What's up?"

"Haywire gave us permission to step out and have fun after our victory." Ash said.

"Pika Pika."

"We're gonna go to the mall. Wanna come?" Izuku offered.

"I don't know.. I'm not a huge fan of shopping.." Kirito chuckled with a sweatdrop.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Ruby said.

"Plus, you could use a break." Akiza said, noticing how sweaty Kirito is right now.

"I'll pass." Kirito said. "I wanna practice a little bit more." he clenched his fist and looks at it before looking at his friends. "Maybe next time."

"Well.. Okay.." Ruby said with a bit of a disappointment. "Let's go guys." She starts making her way to the exit while the others follow her.

Kirito looks down at his sword and sighs. "I need to get stronger… But I don't want to be alone…" Kirito sits down on the bench to think for a moment before smiling. He then stands back up after drinking his water bottle and makes his way out of the room. "Hey guys, wait up!" He shouted before running towards them.

"Huh?" The other rangers turn around to see Kirito panting after he manages to catch up to them.

"I've changed my mind." Kirito said. "I've realized that I'm better off being with someone rather than pushing them away from me."

"That's good." Izuku said with a smile.

"Kirito, we'll always be your friend, Beater or not." Ruby said. "Plus, you have us now."

"Right." Kirito smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. We're here for you when you need it." Ash said as he and Kirito share a high five before shaking hands and end it with a bro fist.

"Hm?" Akiza raised a brow before sniffing a few times. "Ugh, you smell all sweaty!" She complained while pinching her nose. "Please take a shower before we leave!"

"Wha?" Kirito looks confused before smelling himself. "Do I really smell that bad?"

"Yes! Go, now!" Akiza shouted.

"But-" Kirito was about to speak up until he felt someone tapping his shoulders. He turns around to see Haywire and Cecilia, holding two towels, a bar of soap, a brush, and a rubber ducky. "What's with the rubber duck? I'm not a little kid any-" He was interrupted when the two hold out the items to him, causing him to sigh in defeat as he grabs each item before hearing snickering from the other rangers, mostly because of the rubber ducky.

"Quack Quack~" Ruby giggled.

"W-We'll wait for y-you." Izuku said while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah.. Yeah…" Kirito sighs as he walks to the bathroom areas in shame and defeat. "But seriously? Why the duck?"

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 6!

Thank god I finally finish this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy it. I've gotten this chapter inspiration from the original chapter where it focuses on Kirito, but I decided to make it a lot better than the original. I decided to give the Megazord different finishers

Also, I'm finally done with my winter term in college, so I got Spring Break next week. Now I got an opportunity to try and at least catch up with my stories, my artwork, and playing Persona 5.

I'm pretty hyped for next month because of Avengers: Endgame, Joker in Smash Bros, and Mortal Kombat 11. I'm not too worry about the Smash Bros DLC, but I hope that I got enough money to get the game and see the movie.

I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter out soon, but I will be returning to work on a series now, so stay tuned.

Next Time: Mean, Green Machine


	7. Mean Green Machine

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to Astro Tron!

I apologize for the huge delay, but I got an announcement. I am happy to say that I finally got my Associate's Degree from my college. The idea of getting a Bachelor's is an option, but I thought I might take a break from school for the time being. I'm using the opportunity to finally catch up with my stories and make new artwork.

To recap what happened last time, Kirito was afraid of losing his new friends after they were defeated by Tempesto, the wind samurai. After confessing his true feelings, he starts to rely on them as they managed to defeat Tempesto.

What is in store for our heroes this time?

To find out the answer, let's get started! It's Morphin Time!

* * *

Power Rangers Astro Tron Opening

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Scene opens with the Five Silhouettes standing in place and holding their left arms up as their morpher glows, causing them to instantly morph into the Astro Tron Rangers._

 **Power… Rangers!**

 _Haywire tosses a disc-like container into space as it divides into ten small containers._

 **Racing to save your life**

 _Cuts to Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza finding their discs._

 **Fight off those that are filled with strife**

 _Cuts to the five making a serious look on their faces and nodding. The entire scene changes to a fiery background with a silhouette Viro and his army walking out of the flames._

 **Astro Wonder**

 _Ruby Rose as the Red Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Ashton "Ash" Ketchum as the Blue Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Fire and Thunder**

 _Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya as the Black Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Off to save the world**

 _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya as the Green Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Akiza Izinski as the Pink Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Go, Go Astro Tron**

 _Scene cuts to the Five Rangers posing_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Ruby dashes off with her speed semblance while twirling her Scythe. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while taking out his shuriken._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Kirito battle against a swarm of Gridoz with his sword. Izuku activates his quirk while taking out his axe._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Akiza summons her monsters with her psychic powers while taking out her whip._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Astro Tron Rangers activates their Supernova Mode_

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Scene cuts to Haywire looking at an old photo with Cecilia fidgeting her fingers behind him. The entire scene fades to purple with Viro standing tall and crossing his arms as his generals, Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro appears._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _cene cuts to the Rangers riding their Astro Cycles before jumping out_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Then Rangers then summons their zords before entering into their cockpit and charging in at full speed._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The zords combine into the Astro Tron Megazord before performing different final attacks._

 **Power… Rangers**

 _The 10 Astron Discs appears on screen as they spin around and rotates before glowing_

 **GO!**

 _The 10 discs merge together as the words "Power Rangers: Astro Tron" Appears_

* * *

 **Mean Green Machine**

 _Astro Dome_

Izuku, Kirito, and Ash are currently sparring with each other in the training room. Izuku decided to not use his quirk since he feels like he's been relying on it too much as of recently, especially with the condition of his right arm.

"Not bad, but I'm just getting started." Kirito smirked as he performs a kick, only for Izuku and Ash to roll out of the way.

'I've gotta analyze their fight patterns and predict their next move..' Izuku said to himself as he continues to dodge and block multiple attacks before returning them back, only for Ash and Kirito to do the same.

Ash flips in the air as he prepares to punch downward, allowing Izuku to spot an opening as he grabs Ash's arm before tossing him forward.

"Whoa!" Ash screamed as he crashes into Kirito, causing the two to tumble across the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Izuku panicked as he rushes over to the two. "Are you guys okay!?"

"Gotcha." Kirito said as he grabs Izuku before tossing him backwards, causing the One for All user to slam onto the ground with a grunt. "Next time, don't drop your guard."

"Let's take a break." Ash suggested.

"Sounds good." Kirito said before helping Izuku back up on his feet. "Sorry if I was rough."

"It's fine." Izuku said, rubbing his right arm.

"Izuku, you should toughen up a bit more." Kirito said.

"Huh?" Izuku looks at the black swordsman in confusion. "W-What do you mean? I wasn't strong enough!?"

"No no, you're strong." Ash reassured. "It's just that well…" Ash awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "How do I put it?"

"You're too nice." Kirito pointed out. "It's great that you're worried about others, but you left yourself wide open when you asked if we were okay after you got us."

"Ohh…" Izuku looks down with a serious face. He wonders if this was holding him back from using One for All all this time. He looks up to the two before giving them a nod. "Right. I'll do what it takes to get tougher."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Ash said as the boys grabbed their water bottles and towels. They all took a sip from their water bottles before leaving the training room.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"How's the research coming along Ivory?" Viro asked.

"The progress is slow, but coming along. The Pokémon have been acting hostile as of late." Ivory answered.

"You better speed up the process." Viro ordered. ""If you were able to finish studying the Dust from Remnant, then you can do the same with the Pokémon."

"It will be done." Ivory reassured. The two grids stop in front of one of the chambers of the many grids that are held inside. "With all due respect, are you sure he can help?"

"We have no choice. We're going to need his shapeshifting abilities." Viro sighed. "Open it."

"I hope he's willing to cooperate." Ivory gulped as he opens the chamber after entering a four-digit code.

"Shifter, come out!" Viro shouted. The two heard heavy footsteps, causing the prisoners to panic as they see another Viro walking out of the cell.

"You look handsome as usual, Viro." The fake Viro chuckled.

"Get cute with me and I'll throw you back in that cell." Viro growled. "And would you change back to normal!?"

The fake Viro laughs and he performs a backflip while he glows. Upon landing, he transformed into his real form: a grid with a black and red jester like outfit.

"You're such a buzzkill." Shifter pouted.

"I'll keep this short and brief: I want you to use your shapeshifting abilities to trick the Rangers in order to retrieve the Astro Discs."" Viro said. "If you complete your mission, then I shall grant you freedom."

"It's the best deal you're gonna get." Ivory said.

"Hmm." Shifter places a finger on his chin as he walked towards Viro. "I'll help you, but on one condition: I want you to make me the co-leader of this ship. How does that sound?"

Viro and Ivory looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces before looking back at Shifter as they burst into laughter.

"No deal." Viro declined.

"Are you sure about that?" Shifter took out his wand and waves it, causing all of the chamber doors to open. The prisoners began to cheer and go crazy as they start to leave their cells.

"Ivory, secure the prisoners!" Viro ordered as the soldier grid starts to put the prisoners back in their chambers.

"There's too many of them!" Ivory shouted while Ninjoro and Ebony came in to assist him.

Viro grumbles as he looks at Shifter, who has a mischievous look on his face. "Fine, we have a deal."

"Glad you can see it my way." Shifter giggles as he skips away with glee.

"I swear, that jester gives me a headache." Ebony sighed. "I told you we should've executed him."

"Knowing Shifter, he might intend on backstabbing you." Ninjoro brought up.

"I know." Viro said. "But he won't get the chance if I backstab him first. Ninjoro, Ivory. I need you two in order for this plan to be a success."

"What's on your mind Master Viro?" Ivory asked.

"Just follow my orders and you'll find out." Viro chuckled.

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

Izuku is in his room, looking at some videos online while writing in his notebook. He decided to spend some time on analyzing everyone's fighting style. He stops writing and looks at his right arm, which still has a bunch of scars due to his fight with Muscular.

"I know my ranger powers are helping me fight, but it doesn't do anything about the damage.." Izuku sighed, remembering what the doctor told him about his condition.

'Izuku, you should toughen up a bit more.' Kirito's words keep echoing in Izuku's head, causing a frown to appear on his face.

"Is my kindness really holding me back?" Izuku asked himself. "But if I act mean all the time…"

Izuku takes a deep breath and continues writing in his notebook with a determined look on his face. He then looks up and sees a video of All Might saving a bunch of civilians.

"Wonder What All Might would say if he was here?" Izuku wondered.

*VRR*

Izuku felt something vibrating in his pockets. He reaches into the right pocket and takes out his morpher before accepting the call. "Hello?"

" _Izuku, we need you_." Ruby said. " _Ivory and Ninjoro are attacking your world._ "

"I'm on my way." Izuku respond before hanging up. He took a deep breath and charges out of his room.

* * *

 _MHA World, Hosu City_

The citizens of Hosu City are screaming while they run for their lives after Ivory and Ninjoro began their assault.

"The rangers should be arriving any minute now." Ivory said as he and Ninjoro overlook the Gridoz Soldiers attacking the city while they fight against the multiple pro heroes.

"Master Viro didn't say anything about you two coming along." Shifter said, waving his wand around.

"He wants to make sure that you don't double cross him." Ninjoro said with a glare.

"Sheesh, you guys can be so tense." Shifter said before he and the two generals look over to see the rangers arriving.

"Oh don't stop fighting you guys." Kirito taunted. "It'll make destroying you easier."

"I would love to see you try, Rangers!" Shifter laughs as he waved his wand around before firing a blast at the rangers.

"Look out!" Akiza shouted as she and the other rangers jump backwards as Shifter runs away. "He's getting away!"

"I'll go after that clown." Ruby said before using her semblance to chase after the jester grid.

"Gridoz, go after the Red Ranger." Ivory snapped his fingers, causing them to chase after Ruby.

"I've been waiting for our rematch." Ninjoro said as he jumped towards Ash.

"I got Ninjoro." Ash said as he took out his astro blade and starts clashing with the ninja grid.

"And I got the rest of you." Ivory said as he took out his beam axe and starts swinging it at the rest of the rangers, overpowering them. "I've made some improvements to my weapon and I'm not afraid to use it."

'Full Cowling!' Izuku activates his quirk at 1% before dashing towards Ivory at high speed and swinging his lightning axe, causing the two to lock weapons.

"Greetings, Green Ranger." Ivory chuckled after getting electrocuted for a brief moment. "You seem rather angry. Could this be your homeworld?"

"What do you intend on doing?" Izuku asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ivory answered before overpowering Izuku when the latter felt a sharp pain in his arm. He then swings his axe at the green ranger, dealing damage to him. "Odd, I've never seen you like this before? Has something happened to you arm?"

"Where are you getting at?" Izuku grunted. "Answer me!"

"Plant Whip!"

"Shadow Sword!"

Ivory then grabs Izuku and holds him out, causing him to take the hit. Ivory then tosses Izuku across the ground as Akiza rush over to Izuku's aid.

"Are you okay?" Akiza asked as she helps him.

"I think so." Izuku answered before wincing again due to his right arm. 'Damn it… Not now…'

* * *

 _With Ruby_

"Hyah!" Ruby twirls her scythe around to slice down the last remaining Gridoz Soldiers. "Show yourself!"

"Ruby, there you are!" Said person turns around to see Ash running towards him.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "I thought you were helping the others."

"They'll be fine." Ash reassured. "Come with me. I think I found that jester."

"Great, let's go!" Ruby cheered before running into an alleyway, unaware that Ash slow down before taking out her scythe.

"That was easier than I thought!" Ash laughed before tossing a water shuriken at Ruby, causing her to turn around and barely dodges the assault.

"Ash, what was that for?" Ruby grunted.

Ash then performs a backflip and glows before revealing himself to be Shifter.

"You can transform?" Ruby grunted.

"That's why they call me Shifter." Shifter laughed before waving his wand and firing a bolt of energy at the red ranger, only for her to deflect it by twirling her scythe.

"That's a cheap trick!" Ruby shouted before dashing towards Shifter and attempts to swing her scythe, only for her to stop once she sees Akiza.

"You wouldn't attack your own teammate, would you?" Shifter taunted, mimicking Akiza's voice before he uses a copy of Akiza's whip to send Ruby flying back. "That should keep you down for a while." He laughed before running away.

"Hey, get back here!" Ruby shouted before hearing a beeping sound. She immediately takes out her morpher and picks up the call.

" _Ruby, we need your help_." Akiza said.

"I'm on my way." Ruby said. "And be careful, the monster that I was fighting can transform into us."

" _Wait he can_?" Akiza asked. " _Okay, I'll tell the others about it_."

"Thanks." Ruby said before running towards where the other rangers are at. Once Ruby left, Shifter can be seen on top of a building in his real form.

"That's right, run back to your friends, Little Red." Shifter chuckled before glowing.

* * *

 _With the other rangers_

"Double Grid Strike!" Ninjoro and Ivory shouted as they held their weapons forward, conducting a lot of energy before firing a dual blast at the four rangers.

"Hedge Guard!" Akiza places a card down on her duel disk, summoning a wall made out of hedges to block the incoming attack. "Guys, now!"

"Infernape, use Dig!" Ash commanded as he sends out Infernape.

"Infernape!" Infernape jumps up before diving into the ground.

"That wall won't hold up forever." Ivory said as he and Ninjoro puts more energy into their attack, slowly damaging the wall.

"Wait for it…" Izuku said, holding his right arm as he looks at the wall getting damaged. "Now!"

Once the wall has been destroyed, the four rangers took out their astro blasters and starts firing rapidly. The two generals got hit by the first few shots before blocking it with their weapons.

"Infernape!" Infernape pops out of the ground before punching the two generals, sending them flying back.

"Impressive, but that won't be enough." Ninjoro said before throwing mini daggers at the rangers, damaging them as both sides tumble backwards on the ground.

"Guys, are you okay?" Ruby asked once she arrives.

"We're fine." Ash asked. "We managed to hold them off thanks to Izuku's strategy."

"It was a team effort." Izuku nervously laughed.

"Time to have some fun!" Ruby's voice was different as she fired a red gust of wind at a building, damaging it.

"Ruby, What was that for!?" Akiza asked.

Ruby laughs before transforming into Shifter.

"That's the one you were talking about?" Kirito asked. "The one that can transform?"

"That's the one." Ash said.

"You rangers makes this so easy!" Shifter laughs as he fires energy from his wand at the rangers, sending them flying backwards. He then fired another bolt of energy at a few cars, setting them on fire.

"Oh no, there are people in there!" Izuku gasped once he noticed the hostages.

"It's them or us, rangers. Take your pick." Ninjoro said before he, Shifter, and Ivory start to escape.

"I'll rescue the hostages." Izuku said.

"But what about your arm?" Kirito asked.

"I'll be fine." Izuku said before rushing over to where the hostages are at.

"Ruby, we're gonna need some assistance and fast." Akiza said after contacting Ruby via morpher.

" _I'm on my way_. _Sorry, I'm taking care of a bunch of Gridoz Soldiers_." Ruby said before hanging up.

"Come on, let's help Izuku." Ash said. "He can't do this by himself."

"Right." Kirito nodded before the three make their way over to the fire.

The hostages are coughing due to the flames getting intense as dust is falling from the ceiling.

"Mommy, I'm scared." A little girl cried.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." The mother comforted while hugging her daughter.

"Look out!" The husband shouted as a bunch of debris starts falling from the ceiling. The family flinches in fear and are about to get crushed, until…

"Hang on!" Izuku shouted as he held his hands up, catching the debris while struggling to hold it in place. "It's okay, I got you."

"Who are you?" The husband asked.

"Oh, I'm the green Astro Tron Ranger." Izuku answered. "There's no need to fear-" Izuku stops talking once he felt pain coming from his right arm, causing him to shout in pain.

"Are you okay Mr. Green Ranger?" The little girl asked.

"I-I'm Fine…" Izuku grunted in pain as he struggles to stay standing while holding the debris. "I-I'll get you out of this.. Ahh!" Izuku continues to scream in pain as he slowly lose his strength due to the pain in his right arm. He was about to collapse until he felt the debris getting lifted up slowly. "Huh?"

"Mommy, look!" The little girl said, pointing over to the right of Izuku, causing him to look over and see Krookodile and Charizard helping Izuku with the debris.

"Charizard? Krookodile?" Izuku asked, but winces in pain. He then looks to his left and sees Kirito helping out with the lifting.

"Looks like you need a hand, Green Ranger." Kirito said as he, Charizard, and Krookodile tossed the debris towards an empty space.

Izuku immediately falls to the ground and holds his right arm as he sees the other rangers arriving to help.

"Buizel, water gun!" Ash commanded as he and Buizel fired water at the cars and flames, putting the latter out.

"Let's get rid of that smoke." Ruby fires a gust of wind to blow the smoke away.

Akiza took a deep breath and summons pink vines to not only hold the building in place, but also bring more hostages out of the building.

Each of their efforts eventually put out the fire and evacuated everyone away from the danger zone after the police and doctors arrive. The rangers took a deep breath as they heard a bunch of cheering and clapping from the citizens.

"Are they Pro Heroes?" One citizen asked.

"Their costumes look so cool!" Another citizens said.

"I hope the green guy's okay." Another said.

"That was so brave of them!"

"Did you see what they did!?"

"They got incredible quirks!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Kirito asked, helping Izuku back up on his feet.

"My arm…" Izuku said with a sorrowful tone. 'Am I not able to be tough…?'

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

Haywire walked out of the medical room while Cecilia continues to treat Izuku's arm. He looks back at the window and noticed Izuku's sorrow expression, causing the grid to let out a sigh.

"Haywire!" Said person turns around as Ruby, Ash, Kirito, and Akiza ran to their mentor.

"Is Izuku going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

"Aside from his right arm and a few scratches, he'll make a full recovery." Haywire reassured.

"Do you know what's wrong with his right arm?" Kirito asked. "He's been holding onto it during our battle with Viro's army. He said that's where he felt the most pain."

"The ligaments in his right arm are severely damaged." Haywire sighed.

"Ligaments?" Ash tilt his head in confusion.

"It's what connects all of the bones in a person's skeleton along with protecting the joints." Akiza stated.

"You mean like how we move our thumbs and all?" Ruby asked, moving her fingers as an example.

"That's correct." Haywire chuckled before looking at Akiza with a smile. "Spoken like a true doctor."

"Thank you for the kind words, Haywire. But I still feel like I have a lot to learn." Akiza admitted before looking at Izuku from the window. "Mind if I assist Cecilia?"

"Go ahead." Haywire said, allowing the crimson haired duelist to enter the medical room.

"So how serious are his injuries in his right arm?" Kirito asked.

"More serious than we anticipated." Haywire answered. "If he continues to injure his right arm, then he won't be able to use his right arm anymore."

The information left Ruby, Ash, Pikachu, and Kirito in shock and horror. They knew that Izuku does have a few scars on his arms, but they didn't think his condition was that serious.

"It's that bad?" Ruby said, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Pika?" Pikachu gasped.

"How long did he have those injuries?" Ash asked.

"It was way before I've recruited him." Haywire answered. "Let Izuku rest for the time being. He's been through a lot, so I want him to recover as much as he can."

"We understand, Haywire." Ruby nodded before she, Ash, and Kirito took seats so they can wait for Izuku to wake up.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"That was quite impressive." Viro admitted as he, Ninjoro, and Ivory are looking at Shifter. "I knew you were the right person for this job."

"I aim to please." Shifter said with a professional bow. "Now, about our deal."

"Not so fast you clown." Ninjoro said, pointing his blade at the jester grid. "You haven't even take a single Astron Disc."

"But wouldn't my transformation count?" Shifter asked as he transforms into Izuku in his ranger form. "I can use their abilities and even their own weapons against them."

"Wrong." Ivory stated. "While you may be able to mimic their appearance, abilities, and inventory, the latter is not exactly the real thing. Plus, all of their abilities originates from your wand even if you don't wave it around like a conductor or magician."

"Ivory's right." Viro said as he stood up from his throne. "If you're able to trick the rangers with your abilities, then I want you to do it again, but destroy them and get their astron discs this time. Do not fail."

"Whatever you say." Shifter laughs while running out of the room.

"Master Viro, If you don't mind me asking, what if Shifter actually destroys the rangers and steals their astron discs?" Ninjoro asked. "High chances are that he'll most likely run away with them considering his mischievous personality and grudge against you."

"He won't get the chance to run away from me." Viro said as he sat back down on his throne. "That's why if the rangers destroy him instead, we're not going to fire the Matrix Beam to bring that clown back."

"So no matter what happens, he'll still get destroyed?" Ivory said.

"Are you two seriously questioning my leadership?" Viro growled, scaring the two generals.

"N-Not at all, Master Viro." Ivory laughed awkwardly out of fear before clearing his throat. "Please forgive our skepticism."

"We'll keep an eye on him in case he decides to pull a fast one." Ninjoro said.

"I'm counting on you two." Viro said before leaving the room.

"Hm?" Ninjoro then looks over to Ivory, who has his hand resting underneath his chin while the soldier grid has a puzzling expression on his face. "Is something troubling you?"

"The Green Ranger specifically…" Ivory said. "When we clashed, he suddenly stop fighting after he felt pain. It looked like the pain originated from right arm."

"And?" Ninjoro asked.

"All that I'm saying is that something's off. It's like he injured his arm way before he became the new Green Ranger." Ivory said. "And he's been holding back the entire time. "I want to know everything about him." He then looks over to one of the monitors, specifically the one with an image of Izuku on the screen. "No matter what."

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

Izuku slowly opens his eyes, but still has blurry vision as he let out a quiet and soft groan. He slowly looks around as his vision is starting to clear up.

"How long was I out?" Izuku asked weakly.

"For a while." The green haired boy slowly gets up from his bed and looks over to see Haywire, Cecilia, and the other rangers.

"We did the best we could to heal your arm." Cecilia said, causing Izuku to look at his bandaged arm.

"Haywire told us about your arm and how you've been having this condition before we met you." Akiza said. "Would you like to tell us how you received those injuries."

Izuku stares at them with a concerned look on his face. He then looks down and took a deep breath before saying- "It's because I can't fully control my Quirk."

"Quirk?" Ruby asked.

"It's the name of superpowers back at my world." Izuku said. "My Quirk gives me super strength and speed, but if I use my Quirk too much, I risk injuring myself more… I-I may have went beyond my limits when I was trying to save the hostages. I was only trying to be tough and save them…"

"Was it because of what me and Ash told?" Kirito asked, remembering how he tells that he needs to toughen up a little.

"Yeah… I thought if I could act tough…" Izuku sighed. "But after what happened, I don't think I'm not able to be a tough hero…"

"Izuku. Tough can have various meanings." Haywire said. "It's true that what you did out there was reckless due to your right arm's condition, but you still went in there and risked your life. That shows that you are tough."

"Huh?" Izuku looks at his mentor with awe and shock in his eyes.

"Izuku, me and Ash are sorry for what we said. We should've been more specific." Kirito said.

"Yeah, we were thinking of the violent version of tough and we realize that it's not your thing." Ash laughed awkwardly while scratching his cheek.

"Men…" Akiza sighed.

"Hey, we all made mistakes." Ruby reassured.

"So.. does that mean I'm tough?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. Everyone's tough in their own manner. All that they need is a better grasp of the concept." Haywire said. "Tell me Izuku, what do you actually see in a tough person?"

"What I see in a tough person?" Izuku slowly crosses his arms and thinks for a moment. "If I can describe a tough person, it'll be someone who refuses to run from danger despite their condition?"

"Precisely." Haywire answered. "You see Izuku. You are a tough person."

Izuku looks at the others as they all gave him a nod and smile to encourage Izuku, causing him to get teary eyed. "Thanks you guys."

"Whoa, Izuku! There's no need to cry!" Ruby panicked.

"I'm not upset guys.." Izuku cried. "I'm just really happy.."

"W-What do we do?" Ash said in confusion as he and the other rangers try to stop Izuku from crying. Haywire and Cecilia look at the rangers in amusement.

'They're definitely like the first team.' Haywire thought. 'At this rate, they may be able to finally free him.'

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"They're back?" Ash asked.

"Pika!?" Pikachu gasped.

"But Izuku hasn't fully recover!" Kirito stated, but then sees Izuku getting off from his bed.

"I may be injured…" Izuku grunted while wiping his eyes. "But if I can still move, then I can still help."

"But how are we going to counter him? He can transform into us and trick us." Akiza asked.

"I know things may be tough, but we can kick back into action." Ruby said with encouragement.

"Kick…" Izuku looks at his right arm, then at his own feet and legs for a brief moment. "If I rely on kicks more, then… That's it!"

Izuku's cheer catches everyone else's attention as they peer towards him.

"What's it?" Kirito asked.

"I think I can still use my Quirk, but I won't be relying on my hands." Izuku said. "I may not have an idea on how to beat Shifter, but I got a new battle style that I want to use."

* * *

 _MHA World, Kyoto, Japan_

The rangers are in different areas of the city as they're on patrol to keep an eye out for Shifter or anyone that's suspicious.

"Anyone see him?" Izuku asked as he's contacting the other rangers via morpher.

" _Everything's good in my area._ " Ash answered.

" _Stay alert. He's probably disguised as someone already._ " Ruby said.

"Right." Izuku said before spotting a middle age woman with green hair and eyes like Izuku. This surprises him because the middle age woman is his mom. He quickly goes into hiding so his mom won't see him in his ranger uniform. 'Oh no… I can't let my mom see me…! And what if the Grid attacks her? No, I gotta stay tough.'

" _Guys, I think I spotted him_." Akiza called. " _Izuku, he's heading your way_."

"I'm on it." Izuku said. "I know I haven't practiced this new style, but I have to do it." He quietly takes out his morpher before whispering- " **Astro Tron** , **Power on!** "

"I hope Izuku's doing okay. I haven't heard from him since UA told me that he's doing an internship." Inko said as she's about to walk into the building with a few more people before a bolt of energy scares the crowd.

"Aw come on! Why runaway? I was just having fun!" Shifter laughs before firing another bolt of energy, causing more people to scream as Inko is now on the floor, to which Shifter took notice. "Well, looks Like you'll be my first victim."

"Get away…" Inko said and as Shifter jump towards her until…

*WOOSH*

"Lightning Axe!"

Shifter was suddenly flying backwards before crashing on the ground.

"What the!?" Shifter gasped once he sees that the person that attacked him was none other than Izuku in his ranger form. "The Green Ranger!?"

"Your reign will come to an end, evil doer!" Izuku said in a slightly deep tone so his mother won't recognize him.

"Think you're so tough huh?" Shifter laughs before firing a bolt of energy at Izuku.

"No, you'll get hurt!" Inko begged.

"It'll be okay." Izuku reassured, not even moving an inch.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _"You want to rely more on kicks?" Akiza asked._

 _"Yes. If I rely more on kicks, then I won't have to damage my right arm." Izuku stated._

 _"Well, leg muscles are naturally stronger than arm muscles." Kirito admitted._

 _"That is true." Akiza agreed. "Think you can manage that?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll be fine." Izuku reassured._

 _"What are you gonna call this new style?" Ash asked, causing Izuku to ponder._

 _"I haven't thought about a name for this style." Izuku answered, thinking of different names._

 _"Hey I got it! Shoot Style!" Ruby suggested._

 _"Shoot Style?" Izuku repeated in confusion._

 _"Yeah. You can perform kicks that are as fast as a bullet." Ruby grinned. "You just have to concentrate, focus on your target, and then woosh!" Ruby performs a fast roundhouse. "So what do you think? With this new style, you'll be kicking bad guys before they know what hit them!"_

 **[Flashback Ends]**

* * *

'Concentrate…' Izuku took a deep breath and activates One for All: Full Cowling At 5%, But mainly towards his torso and legs. 'Focus on your target…' Izuku adjust his stance as the bolt of energy is getting closer. 'One for All…' Izuku raised his right leg up in the air. 'Full Cowling…' Izuku then swung his right leg before kicking back the bolt of energy back at Shifter. 'Shoot Style!'

"What!?" Shifter helped before getting hit by own bolt of energy, causing him to tumble.

"Whoa…" Inko looks at the green ranger in shock and awe at how he was able to kick back the attack. Izuku looks back and helps his mom back up on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked, still using the accent.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Inko said with a smile.

"It's too dangerous to be here." Izuku stated. "Find someplace safe and stay there until the threat has been taken care of."

"Wait, who are you?" Inko asked.

"You know who I am." Izuku said calmly.

"Really?" Inko looks at the green ranger in confusion, still unaware that it's her own son that she's talking to.

"I'm the Green Astro Tron Ranger." Izuku said. "Go, hurry!"

Inko gave a nod and a look in her eyes that give Izuku encouragement before she leaves.

"What did you do?" Shifter groaned as he slowly gets back up on his feet.

"I came up with a new fighting style." Izuku said before charges at Shifter and kicks him before he got time to react. "Now!"

"Huh?" Shifter looks confused before he was suddenly attacked by Ruby, Ash, Kirito, And Akiza one by one.

"Time to try out your new style!" Shifter laughs before transforming into Izuku and goes fast, only to get zapped by Izuku after the latter used his lightning axe. "That's it Rangers… No more joking around. Matrix Beam!"

"What!?" Ash and the other rangers gasp in shock as they get ready to move back when Shifter grows large… Only for nothing to happen.

"Huh? Matrix Beam!" Shifter shouted once again.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

" _Viro! Fire the Matrix Beam_!" Shifter continues shouting as Viro walks into the room.

"What is it Ivory?" Viro groaned. "Can't you see that I've got a headache?"

"Shifter's calling for the Matrix Beam. Shall I fire it?" Ivory asked.

"No. I told you not to fire the Matrix Beam." Viro said. "Let the rangers destroy him."

"What?" Ivory asked. "But what about the Astron Discs?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Let the rangers destroy him. That's an order." Viro growled before wincing in pain.

"Master Viro, I'll escort you back to your room." Ivory said, helping his Master walk out of the room.

* * *

 _Back with the Rangers_

"What!? Viro wanted to get rid of me from the start!?" Shifter gasped.

"Now you know how evil Viro really is." Izuku said.

"Izuku, would you like to finish him off?" Ruby offered.

"Leave it to me." Izuku answered.

 **[Play You Say Run]**

Izuku activates his quirk again before rushing towardsShifter.

"I don't need to grow big to defeat you anyway!" Shifter shouted before throwing a few punches at Izuku, only for the latter to dodge them so fast, that Shifter couldn't even tell where he's gonna land. "Hold still!"

"I will if you will!" Izuku took out his lighting axe and swung it at Shifter, electrocuting him and destroying his wand in the process.

"No, my wand!" Shifter shouted.

"It's over for you!" Izuku glows green before he lifted his axe up, sending Shifter high up in the air. The entire sky turns black as green lightning flashes. Izuku squats down before launching himself up in the air. " **GREEN LIGHTNING BLITZ! FINAL STRIKE!** "

Izuku starts swinging his axe rapidly at Shifter, conducting more and more electricity with each swing. He then starts throwing a barrage of kicks in various directions before appearing above him and slams his foot downwards, sending Shifter down to the ground.

"No!" Shifter shouted in pain as the jester grid falls on his back before exploding.

Izuku looks away and poses after he landed. Izuku looks at himself and sees that his entire body received no backlash, causing him to smile.

"You did it!" Ruby cheered as she and the other rangers got up in his face. "That was so cool!"

"Now that's how you be tough." Kirito said, high fiving the green ranger.

"C-Come on guys." Izuku stuttered while laughing awkwardly, blushing underneath his helmet due to the amount of praise he's getting and especially how close Ruby And Akiza are. 'So close…!'

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

"They've done it again. Earlier today, a mysterious jester like monster attacked Kyoto Prefecture, But the monster's actions were eventually stopped when a group of colorful group of new heroes showed up and saved the day." Izuku is currently watching the news from his world in the lounge while lifting a dumbbell with his left arm. "These mysterious new heroes, who called themselves the Astro Tron Power Rangers, were also spotted during the attack on Hosu city…"

'Mom. I'm glad you didn't get hurt.' Izuku thought. 'And I can't wait to practice my new Shoot Style so I can be ready for the Hero Licensing Exam.'

"Izuku." Said person turns around to see Haywire approaching him. "I got a call from your school. They want you to back in three days so you can take your Hero Licensing Exam."

"Three days!?" Izuku panicked as he carefully puts his workout equipment on the floor. "Holy cow, I need to start training now!"

"It's okay Izuku." Haywire laughed, standing in front of the green ranger. "No one's rushing you. You still got time."

"Sorry, I just want to be ready for the exam. This means a lot to me." Izuku apologized while bowing down.

Haywire can't help but chuckle as he ruffles Izuku on the head. "I know this is important for your superhero career, but remember to take things slowly. But knowing you, I have no worries."

"Huh? Why's that?" Izuku asked.

"Because you're a tough kid." Haywire answered. "You'll make a great superhero one day."

"I didn't do it alone." Izuku confessed. "A lot of people supported me, including you. You were the one that taught me how to be tough in my own way." Izuku runs up to Haywire and hugs the mentor, causing the latter to return the hug. "Thank you, Haywire."

"I'm always happy to help out those in need. That's what it takes to be a real hero." Haywire said.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 7 of Astro Tron!

I wanted to do this chapter for Izuku for quite some time because while he is selfless, he can be too selfless at times. Plus, it's always good to dig deeper into words that have more than one meaning as some of the hidden meanings can be overshadowed by another that's overrated.

This next chapter is something I'm looking forward to. It may not be focused on a Ranger, but it is something to look forward to.

Before we end this chapter, here's an Epilogue.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

Ivory is in his lab, looking at his tablet with a smirk on his face after he did research on who the green ranger is.

"So that's the identity of the Green Astro Tron Ranger." He chuckled as looks at an image of Izuku's UA profile. "Izuku Midoriya, Class 1-A student of the Hero Course in UA Academy."

He then sets his tablet on the table and walks to his desk.

"I could reveal his identity anonymously... but that would be too much of a mercy act than anything. Once I have enough data, I'm going to make him regret becoming a hero in the first place."

* * *

Next Time: Cecilia's Big Invention


	8. Cecilia's Big Invention

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Power Rangers Astro Tron!

Finally got back to work after being in an artist/writer's block for a while. I apologize, it's just challenging to come up with new ideas to add to each story and what to edit. But I'm not giving up on my stories.

I also got some good stuff after my birthday just passed. Snake Amiibo, Joker figure, Fire Emblem Three Houses, birthday money, I even got three pc gaming equipment and a Deadpool figure from an arcade. I was able to get Mortal Kombat 11, My Hero Academia: Two Heroes, And RWBY: After the Fall with my birthday money.

To recap what happened last time: Izuku struggles to find a way to act tough after his training. He tries to prove how tough he is during a fight with Shifter, but fails due to his damaged arm. However, he learns that the word tough has multiple meanings and use that to create a new fighting style that is able to defeat Shifter: Shoot Style.

Since the chapter has Cecilia's name in it, what's in store for our blind kryptor? To find out the answer, let's get started because it's Morphin Time!

* * *

Power Rangers Astro Tron Opening

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Scene opens with the Five Silhouettes standing in place and holding their left arms up as their morpher glows, causing them to instantly morph into the Astro Tron Rangers._

 **Power… Rangers!**

 _Haywire tosses a disc-like container into space as it divides into ten small containers._

 **Racing to save your life**

 _Cuts to Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza finding their discs._

 **Fight off those that are filled with strife**

 _Cuts to the five making a serious look on their faces and nodding. The entire scene changes to a fiery background with a silhouette Viro and his army walking out of the flames._

 **Astro Wonder**

 _Ruby Rose as the Red Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Ashton "Ash" Ketchum as the Blue Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Fire and Thunder**

 _Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya as the Black Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Off to save the world**

 _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya as the Green Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Akiza Izinski as the Pink Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Go, Go Astro Tron**

 _Scene cuts to the Five Rangers posing_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Ruby dashes off with her speed semblance while twirling her Scythe. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while taking out his shuriken._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Kirito battle against a swarm of Gridoz with his sword. Izuku activates his quirk while taking out his axe._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Akiza summons her monsters with her psychic powers while taking out her whip._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Astro Tron Rangers activates their Supernova Mode_

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Scene cuts to Haywire looking at an old photo with Cecilia fidgeting her fingers behind him. The entire scene fades to purple with Viro standing tall and crossing his arms as his generals, Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro appears._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _cene cuts to the Rangers riding their Astro Cycles before jumping out_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Then Rangers then summons their zords before entering into their cockpit and charging in at full speed._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The zords combine into the Astro Tron Megazord before performing different final attacks._

 **Power… Rangers**

 _The 10 Astron Discs appears on screen as they spin around and rotates before glowing_

 **GO!**

 _The 10 discs merge together as the words "Power Rangers: Astro Tron" Appears_

* * *

Cecilia's Big Invention

 _Astro Dome_

It's been three days ever since the Rangers' encounter with Shifter and things have been rather calm lately. A portal opens at the main entrance before Izuku stepped out of it, carrying what appears to be a card. He then starts making his way throughout the building before arriving in the living room, where the other rangers are taking a break from training.

"I'm back." He spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey, welcome back Izuku." Ash greeted.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered and runs around Izuku.

"So how did it go?" Kirito asked. "Did you pass?"

"W-Well…" Izuku nervously laughs before he shows everyone his new Provisional Hero Licence. "It wasn't easy, but I passed."

"Awesome! You did it Izuku!" Ruby cheered.

"You really earned it." Akiza nodded.

Izuku nervously laughs as he blushes a little. He then looks down and sees that his license is no longer in his hands, causing the green haired boy to panic. "W-Where did it go!?"

"I got it right here, silly." Ruby grinned as she holds the license before looking at it closely. She gasp before snickering when she saw Izuku's portrait on the card.

"What? What is it?" Izuku asked.

"What's with your face!?" Ruby shouted before bursting into laughter. The others walked over to get a closer look at the license.

"T-That's how I usually am whenever I get my picture taken." Izuku admitted. "Plus, it was my first time getting my license, so I was happy and nervous at the same time."

"It looked like you saw something you should never seen…" Akiza said with a sweatdrop.

"Hm?" Kirito raised an eyebrow when he saw Izuku's hero name. "Izuku, I got a question. Why's your hero name Deku? You know that's the Japanese word for someone who can't achieve, right?"

"Oh! Um.." Izuku fidgeted his fingers. "It was originally an insult because I couldn't do much when I was young.." He let out a sigh, remembering when Bakugo constantly bullied him. "But I was told that it could make a great hero name and it could have a different meaning: Someone that can achieve and can save everyone. That's why I went with Deku."

Izuku looked at the others, who are just staring at him.

"I-I'm sorry if that doesn't make any sense to you!" He panicked.

"I don't see any problem with it." Kirito said.

"You have a good reason for choosing your hero name." Akiza agreed.

"Plus, it's a cute name." Ruby said. "Is it okay if we call you Deku?"

"Oh! Well, if you want to call me Deku, then that's fine with me." Izuku laughed nervously. "It's also a nickname of mine."

"Ok. Thanks Deku." Ruby smiled as the others continue to talk until…

*BOOM*

"KYAH!" The Rangers stumbled upon hearing a shriek and an explosion.

"W-Whoa!" Ash yelped.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried while clinging against Ash's leg.

"What the heck was that!?" Kirito asked.

"An explosion!?" Izuku panicked.

"That sounded like Cecilia!" Ruby gasped before running off with the others trailing behind her. They spotted smoke in the hallway before following it.

The rangers eventually arrived at the laboratory, where a damaged invention is laying on the table with smoke and sparks emitting from it. The rangers then look down to see Cecilia on the floor, completely covered in smoke.

"I may have went overboard with the energy…" Cecilia wheezed.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" Ruby said as the rangers helped the blind Kryptor back on her feet.

"I'm fine." Cecilia sighed in relief. She noticed that her visor like sunglasses got dirty, so she closes her eyes and removes them before she starts cleaning them with a handkerchief.

"Cecilia, what were you doing?" Ash asked as the blind kryptor puts her sunglasses back on.

"Well.. I was trying to stabilize my new invention." Cecilia answered. "It became unstable and before I knew it, it exploded right in my face."

"A new invention?" Akiza asked before she looks over at a drawing table and spotted blue prints that contains concept sketches of what appears to be a giant launcher with four slots with two on each side and one slot on the top. "Is this it?"

"What's it?" Kirito asked as he and the other rangers walked over and reads the blue prints. "The Astro Cannon?"

"Yeah. It's a new weapon for you to use in battle." Cecilia said. "All you have to do is insert your Astron Discs into the slots and it'll power up the cannon. You can finish off any Grid with the weapon."

"Wow. It looks so cool!" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I've been working on this for three days and I still can't stabilize it." Cecilia frowned as she grabbed the end of her denim skirt.

"Hey, me and Akiza will be happy to help you out." Kirito said. "I'm familiar with technology."

"I may not be a full inventor, but I can still lend you a hand." Akiza nodded.

"Really?" Cecilia looks at the two before she gets up and hugs them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Kirito said as he and Akiza returned the hug. "But you should clean up. You're covered in grease and dust."

"Oh! R-Right." Cecilia blushes upon looking at her own dirty attire. "We'll start working another day. I need a break."

"We understand." Akiza said.

"Hey, let us know if you need any help." Ash said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, we don't mind helping you out." Ruby said.

"Thanks Rangers." Cecilia smiles before leaving the laboratory. She then looks over her shoulders and let out a small sigh. "I hope that the invention will be done in time. The rangers really need this weapon if they're gonna fight Viro."

* * *

 _Nucleo_

Ebony walks down the hallway of the ship before entering the control room and gets on one knee in front of Viro.

"You called me, Master Viro?" Ebony asked.

"I've heard from your brother that you found a grid that can defeat the rangers." Viro said.

"That's right. This grid will be a perfect counter to the Rangers' strength." Ebony said. "He may be slow, but he's capable of taking multiple attack without flinching and receiving any severe injuries."

"Bring him in." Viro demanded.

"Understood." Ebony stood up and taps the hilt of her blade on the ground, creating a loud sound. "Torwark!"

*THUD, THUD*

The entire ship shakes when giant footsteps occurred while everyone, with the exception of Viro, stumbles and tries to regain their balance. Everyone looked over and see a giant turtle grid with a mixture of green and brown scales and has a rocky like plates on his arms, legs, and face.

"Torwark here…" The turtle grid said slowly. "Master Viro.."

"Is he really this slow..?" Viro sighed while looking at the female grid, who gave him a simple nod in return, but she also has the same expression as her master.

"It may not look much, but his defense is the best. Watch." Ebony said as she takes out a bomb with grid patterns on them. She presses the button, causing the bomb to beep before flinging it towards Torwark as it explodes in his face, only for the turtle grid to receive no damage at all while his shell is glowing from absorbing the energy.

"Gridoz Soldiers. Attack." Ebony snapped her fingers, causing the Gridoz soldiers to rush in and land a barrage of attacks on Torwark.

"Torwark feels strong… Torwark ready to fight…" Torwark said before he began punching and swiping his claws at the Gridoz soldiers, knocking them out one by one. He then let out a monstrous roar before unleashing a huge amount of kinetic energy from his shell, sending the rest of the Gridoz soldiers flying.

"Impressive." Viro said, resting a hand underneath his chin.

"Torwark's shell can absorb kinetic energy and unleashes it when it's fully charged." Ebony stated. "We've been relying on full assaults on the rangers. But if we rely on defense, we can wear them out and finish them off."

"Excellent work, Ebony." Viro praised. "The best defense is also the best offense. Go with Torwark on the battlefield and make sure he sends the rangers flying to the stratosphere."

"As you wish." Ebony bowed. "Let's go Torwark."

"Torwark ready… Torwark crush rangers…" Torwark said as he began walking out of the room slowly, causing the entire ship to shake and everyone to lose balance once again.

Viro looks over at Torwark and Ebony with a blank expression underneath his mask. This causes Ebony to laugh nervously before she began shoving Torwark with all of her strength to speed up the process.

"Good grief…" Viro sighed while Torwark finally exited out of the room with Ebony. "He's even slower than an actual turtle."

* * *

 _Astro Dome, Nighttime_

Cecilia stepped out of the shower, wearing a purple robe with a towel over her wet hair as she dries it off.

"I better get some new material and parts tomorrow morning." Cecilia said, walking to her bed. "Maybe I should ask Haywire if he can help me."

"Help you with what?" Cecilia let out a yelp and trips on her bed, causing her to fall on top of it while her sunglasses slipped off.

"Who's there!?" She shouted as she looks up and accidentally opens her eyes, firing a green energy blast from them. However, the energy was stopped in place as it's trapped in what appears to be an orange magic barrier.

"H-Haywire?" Cecilia stuttered once she saw the grid standing in front of her door. Realizing that her eyes are still open, she immediately shuts them close and places her hands over her face while she breathes rapidly in fear. "Oh, not again…"

"Take deep breaths, Cecilia." Haywire said as he tapped his staff on the floor, causing Cecilia's sunglasses to levitate in the air. "Remove your hands."

"I-I can't!" Cecilia panicked.

"There's nothing to worry about." Haywire reassured. "Take deep breaths."

Cecilia's breathing starts to slow down as she slowly removed her hands from her face, but still keeping her eyes closed. Haywire immediately use his magic to put Cecilia's sunglasses on.

"You can open your eyes now." Haywire said.

Cecilia gulped before she slowly opened her eyes and feels that her sunglasses are back on.

"Thank you, Haywire." Cecilia said before sitting on her bed.

"My apologies for alarming you." Haywire said as he sat next to her. "I've heard from the rangers that you're making a new weapon for the rangers. Mind telling me why you kept it a secret from me?"

"Oh, i-it's because I want to surprise you and the rangers." Cecilia laughed awkwardly. "But I guess it's not a surprise anymore."

"That's very thoughtful of you to invent a new weapon for the rangers." Haywire said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah.." Cecilia stuttered and blushed from the compliment before frowning.

"If you're troubled about earlier, then I told you that there's nothing to worry about." Haywire said.

"It's not that, Haywire." Cecilia spoke up. "I'm still upset that I couldn't even control my Krypton Vision Blast. What if it happens again?"

"There's no need to fret." Haywire said as he pulls Celicia in for a hug. "It takes time to master dangerous abilities. You just need to clear your mind and find a state of balance." He then gets up from her bed and makes his way to the door. "It's getting rather late. I hope my advice will be vital to your situation."

"Thanks Haywire." Cecilia smiled. Haywire smiles back before teleporting out of the room. Cecilia then let out a yawn before laying down. 'Clear my mind and find a state of balance…'

* * *

 _The next day_

The rangers and Cecilia walked out of a portal as they arrive in a town on a different planet, which has multiple gadgets and reactors on top of buldings with smoke rising from different chimneys.

"This is it?" Ash asked.

"Yes. This is Kinspar. It's where different beings come for repairs and special material." Cecilia said as she began leading the way.

"Wow. It reminds me of a steampunk area." Kirito said, coughing from the amount of smoke.

"It's where I got the materials needed to make the morphers and your weapons." Cecilia stated.

"Wait really?" Ash asked as she looks at his morpher.

"Ash, make sure no one sees your morpher." Akiza said.

"Oh, right." Ash laughed awkwardly before putting it away.

"What are they made of?" Ruby asked.

"Crystonium." Cecilia said. "This planet is the only one that sells them. It's one of the rarest metals in the universe."

"Is that the material for the cannon?" Izuku asked while his fingers motion like he's writing invisible notes.

"No. It's just standard metal." Cecilia sheepishly admitted. "I made a miscalculation earlier and didn't think the material would be overwhelmed by the energy needed for the cannon. But the Crystonium is 10 times stronger than regular metal, so it'll withstand the cannon's energy."

"Wow, that's awesome." Ash said with a smile. "I wonder if we'll get armor made of Crystonium?"

"Hey, that doesn't sound so bad." Akiza admitted as the ranger suits doesn't really have a lot of armor. Even if they do take a lot of hits from what they've encountered so far.

"We'll see. Like I said, Crystonium is rare." Cecilia said as she enters a shop. Upon entering, the Rangers can see a male alien with gravel like skin and wearing clothes fitting for a blacksmith: overalls, gloves, and a stained shirt.

"Ahh, if it isn't Cecilia." The blacksmith laughed. "How's Haywire doing?"

"G-Good to see you again, Greaves." Cecilia bowed. "And he's doing good."

"That's great. Ahh, so you must be the ones Haywire told me about." Greaves said, looking at the rangers.

"Yes sir." Ruby laughed awkwardly. "I'm Ruby Rose."

"I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Hey, I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, But call me Kirito."

"My name's Izuku Midoriya."

"My name's Akiza Izinski."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Greaves. I'm an old friend of Haywire and Cecilia." Greaves laughs. "I'm also the one who taught Cecilia how to invent."

"Oh, you taught her how to invent?" Akiza asked.

"That's right." Greaves said as he patted Cecilia's back.

"Excuse me. I hope you don't mind, but have you ever encounte-" Izuku was about to finish his sentence before Greaves let out a laugh, interrupting the green ranger.

"I know what you're about to say. Yes, I've heard of Viro and his lackeys. No, I've never met them in person." Greaves said.

"Haywire is concerned about the safety of those that have ties with him, so they all went under Viro's radar." Cecilia pointed out.

"Thank goodness." Izuku sighed in relief.

"Wow, look at all of those gadgets!" Ruby squealed as she zooms all around the room, examining all of the equipment around the room. "You're so lucky!"

"Sorry. She gets a bit excited when it comes to weapons." Kirito apologized with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry." Greaves laughed. "It's always nice to see someone appreciate this old man's handiwork."

"Wow, this one reminds me of my weapon!" Ruby said, admiring the scythe on the shelf while everyone else looks at Ruby with awkward expressions on their face.

"A-Anyways." Cecilia clears her throat. "Greaves. Did you read my messag?"

"Sure did. That's a fine weapon you're planning." Greaves said. "And I got the materials needed. Let me get them in the back."

"Thank you." Cecilia bowed.

*VRR, VRR*

"Huh?" Ruby stops looking at the weaponry and takes out her morpher before putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

" _Rangers. You better morph._ " Haywire said. " _Ebony's on the same planet and she's brought a new Grid with her._ "

"Ebony?" Akiza asked.

"They're here?" Izuku gulped.

"We'll take care of them." Kirito said. "Do you know what she's up to or anything about the Grid that's with her?"

" _Unfortunately, I don't know what her motives are or anything about the Grid that's accompanying her._ " Haywire admitted. " _Use extreme caution Rangers_."

"H-Haywire. What about me?" Cecilia spoke up.

" _Stay with Greaves and get started on the Astro Cannon_." Haywire said before hanging up, causing Cecilia to nod and rush to the back.

"Come on, let's find them." Ruby said before she exited out of the store with the other rangers, unaware of Cecilia spying from the window.

* * *

 _With Ebony_

"Torwark bored…" Torwark said as he's barely moving a muscle.

"Patience Torwark. You'll get to have fun soon enough." Ebony said.

"There they are!" The two Grids look over and sees the rangers in front of them.

"Long time, no see Rangers." Ebony taunted. "You're just in time."

"Yeah, just in time to kick your butt." Ash taunted back.

"Torwark fight Rangers…!" Torwark shouted.

"If you want to kick our butts, then come at us." Ebony said, taking out her sword.

"I got Ebony." Akiza said, taking out her whip. "The rest of you take care of that turtle."

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted as the rangers charge at the Grids.

Akiza swung her whip at Ebony, only for the female grid to jump backwards to dodge before she swung her sword a few times at the pink ranger, knocking the whip out of her hand. Akiza takes out her Astro Blade and blocks the attack, causing the two to lock weapons while they try to overpower one another.

"Our last battle left a bitter taste in my mouth." Ebony said. "I can't wait for the sweet taste of revenge."

"The only thing that you'll be tasting is defeat!" Akiza shouted before the two females broke free from their lock and returns to fighting.

The four rangers jumped in the air before striking their weapons at Torwark, who got hit by it and received no damage. Torwark retaliates by slowly pushing the rangers, but with enough force to make them tumble.

"Deku, let's keep up the pressure with speed." Ruby said.

"Right." Izuku nodded before activating his quirk.

The two speedster starts landing multiple attacks against Torwark.

"Torwark hate speed.. Torwark smash…" Torwark roared before swinging his claws, only for his movement to be so slow that both Ruby and Izuku were able to dodge, even if they didn't need their superspeed.

"Just a little more…" Ruby said as she continues to land a few more blows with her scythe. The amount of damage Torwark's receiving is causing his shell to glow.

"Why is his shell glowing?" Izuku asked once he noticed it.

Torwark let out a huge roar before unleashing a huge amount of kinetic energy. The sudden attack causes Ruby and Izuku to get sent flying back before crashing into a wall.

"That hurts… Even when I have aura…" Ruby grunted.

"He just absorbed our attacks and used it against us…" Izuku coughed.

"Are you two okay!?" Ash asked as he and Kirito rushed over to the speedsters before helping them back up on their feet.

"That stupid turtle…" Kirito growls before charging in while letting out a battle cry while Ash joins Kirito to assist him.

During the whole fight Cecilia is hiding behind a pillar while watching the fight. Her entire body is trembling, but remains still so she won't give herself away.

'So this Grid can absorb attacks and use it to unleash kinetic energy…' She thought. 'Maybe the Astro Cannon will be powerful enough to break through its defense or my vision attack.. No! I might destroy more…! Come on, Cecilia… Think…!'

"Charizard, hold it down!" Ash commanded as Charizard lock hands with the turtle grid. "We need more power!"

"Right." Kirito took a deep breath as his weapon engulfs itself in shadow like energy before he starts swinging his sword at Torwark. He continues the barrage of attacks while Torwark's shell glows even more.

Akiza continues to clash blades with Ebony before she looks back to see that Ash and Kirito are currently attacking Torwark.

"Gotcha." Ebony laughs before kicking Akiza's blade out of her hand before tossing her over to Torwark.

Torwark roars before unleashing kinetic energy, causing the three rangers to tumble across the ground.

"Why don't you just give up and hand us your Astron Discs already?" Ebony laughed as she's now standing next to Torwark.

"Not a chance!" Ruby shouted as the rangers gather up with their signature weapons in hand. All five of them are now glowing with their signature colors and their weapons are engulfed in their signature element.

" **Astro Penta Strike**!" The rangers shouted in unison before swinging their weapons, creating five energy waves.

"Get ready Torwark." Ebony said, moving out of the way.

"Torwark ready." Torwark roared as the five energy waves merge into one and starts pushing Torwark back slightly before exploding.

"Yes!" Kirito shouted.

"That should do it." Ash grinned underneath his helmet before frowning upon hearing Torwark's roar. "Oh no…"

"He took it!?" Izuku asked.

"Not even our final attack was enough…" Akiza gulped.

"It's useless, Rangers." Ebony said as she's now on top of a building. Torwark roars before unleashing a tremendous amount of kinetic energy, damaging the rangers greatly. The kinetic energy was so big and strong, that it even hit Cecilia and cause her visor sunglasses to fall off her face and shattered upon landing on the ground.

"Oh no… Where are they? Where are they!?" Cecilia panicked as she's on her knees and trying to find her visor-like sunglasses.

Meanwhile, the rangers are slowly getting back up while their visors are damaged, exposing their eyes. However, they drop to their knees while coughing. Ebony saw this opportunity and walks up to the rangers and prepares to finish them off with her sword.

Cecilia slightly opens her eyes and sees this happening. This causes Cecilia to gasp and gets a brief flashback of a past event similar to the one happening currently.

"NO!" She shouted as she fires a green energy blast.

"What!?" Ebony gasped before getting hit by the blast and tumbling across the ground. The blast continues as it hits Torwark.

"Laser tickles Torwar-"

*CRACK*

Torwark gasps before shouting in pain as Cecilia's blast is actually strong enough to crack his tummy and shell, causing him to fall on his back as the ground shook.

"Huh!?" Ruby looks back as sees Cecilia, who immediately closes her eyes to stop the attack. "Cecilia!" She shouted before she and the other rangers go over to the blind kryptor, who is still covering her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked in concern.

"Whoa, what was that blast?" Ash asked.

"Are you in pain!?" Izuku panicked.

"Ash, help me find her sunglasses." Ruby said. "Akiza, Deku, Kirito, look after her."

"Right." Ash nodded before searching for Cecilia's sunglasses with Ruby.

Ebony gets up and limps over to Torwark. "Get up." She demanded.

"Torwark in pain…" Torwark whined, causing Ebony to growl in anger before looking back at the rangers.

"We'll be back Rangers!" Holding her sword up in the air, Ebony creates a portal that sucks her and Torwark up back to their base of operation.

"Where are they!? Where are my sunglasses!?" Cecilia panicked.

"I-It's okay. We'll find them." Izuku reassured.

"Guys, we got a problem." Ash said once he and Ruby returns. He opened his hand as pieces of Cecilia's sunglasses fell on the floor. Meanwhile, Ruby takes out her morpher and presses the button.

"Haywire, we got a problem. Can you meet us at Greaves' workshop?" She asked.

"Understood." Haywire said before he and Ruby ended the call. Ruby looks over to Cecilia, who is still whimpering and crying while holding her hands over her eyes.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"If you and Torwark had the rangers on the ropes…" Viro is glaring at Ebony with his arms crossed. It may be hard to tell, but he has an intimidating look on his face underneath his mask. "Then why didn't you bring back a single disc?"

"It was because of that stupid blind girl." Ebony said. "She attacked us and more importantly, she was able to penetrate through Torwark's defense." She and Viro look over to Torwark, who's getting his injuries treated by Ivory.

"Torwark in pain…" Torwark groaned as Ivory continues to patch up the cracks with a laser gun.

"That should take care of the cracks." Ivory said before pouring liquid into Torwark's mouth. "There we go."

"What did you gave to Torwark, brother?" Ebony asked.

"I gave Torwark a formula that I've been working on. Now he's able to move just as fast as the Red and Green Ranger." Ivory answered with pride.

"Torwark feels strong!" Torwark gets up before ramming into a wall at high speed, crashing through and creating a gigantic hole in the wall.

"Is it permanent?" Viro asked.

"Unfortunately no. That's why we must send him back to finish off the rangers." Ivory asked.

"Torwark ready to crush rangers!" Torwark roared.

"You better crush the rangers and bring back the Astron Discs or I'll CRUSH you instead." Viro threatened.

* * *

 _Kinspar_

Greaves carefully puts a blindfold on Cecilia after he and Haywire calmed the blind kryptor down. Haywire then walks over to the rangers, who are thankfully not severely injured, but still have bandages wrapped around them.

"How's Cecilia?" Ruby asked with a concerned tone.

"She's unharmed. Though we're more concerned about you." Haywire said.

"We're fine Haywire." Ash said with a grin.

"What happened to her? Why was she panicking?" Kirito asked.

"She can't control fully control her laser vision." Haywire sighed. "That's why me and Greaves developed those visors for her. Not only are they capable of helping Cecilia see, but they also prevent her laser vision from getting out of control."

"Laser vision?" Izuku asked.

"Some Kryptors are capable of using special laser vision. And Cecilia is one of them." Haywire said.

"How long will it take to make new visors?" Akiza asked.

"Fortunately, not too long." Haywire reassured with a soft smile.

Meanwhile, Cecilia is sitting on a crate while Greaves is making sure that the blind Kryptor didn't receive any injures.

"Aside from small scratches on your face and a few bruises, nothing too serious." Greaves said.

"T-Thanks Greaves." Cecilia said timidly with a frown.

"Something wrong?" Greaves asked.

"It's just…" Cecilia pauses for a moment before letting out a shaky breath. "When I saw the Rangers… It reminded me of when I first saw Ebony and Viro… When they… When they…" Cecilia couldn't even finish her sentence as she starts whimpering and trying not to cry.

"Cecilia." Greaves smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. "It's Fine. It happens to everyone."

"S-Sorry.. It's just that I miss my parents." Cecilia cried, unaware of the Rangers and Haywire spying on them.

"Her parents?" Ruby gasp quietly.

"Haywire. What happened to them?" Izuku asked quietly with a concerned tone.

"Both of Cecilia's parents sacrificed themselves to protect her." Haywire frowned. "They were both murdered by Viro and Ebony… Right in front of her…"

"What? Murdered right in front of her?" Kirito asked as he and the others are horrified upon hearing the backstory.

"Poor Cecilia…" Ash frowned.

"That can have an effect on a child…" Akiza sighed in sorrow.

"I feel guilty for not being able to help Cecilia's parents, so I adopted her in order to make amends for my previous failures." Haywire said. "At first, she wouldn't even come out of her room. But she eventually warmed up to me. When she found out about the Astron Discs, I've tried everything to keep her out of harm's way because I don't want her to meet the same fate as her parents, but no matter what I do, she still refuses to surrender." He chuckled a bit at the last sentence. "She definitely got that stubbornness from her father while having the quirky nature of her mother. So ever since I decided to let her assist me, she began inventing nonstop. First, she created the morphers. Then she went on to create your weapons. And finally, she made some upgrades to your zords."

"Wow, she's really talented." Kirito admitted while looking at Cecilia.

"She is. I was quite surprised by her talents." Haywire admitted with a light smile. "But if there's something that makes her special is that despite her timid nature and encountering numerous road blocks, she doesn't give up. She'll always find a way around the situation."

"Wow, just likes us." Ash said in awe.

"Despite her timid nature and numerous road blocks..." Izuku repeated as he can definitely relate to Cecilia.

"I almost forgot! We need to find a way to get pass Torwark's defense." Ruby remembered.

"Deku, can you use your quirk to break through Torwark's defense?" Ash suggested.

"I can only go up to 5%. If I go any higher than that, then I will start to feel more pain if I do land a hit." Izuku stated.

"Akiza, do you have any monsters that can weaken Torwark?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they'll be powerful enough to weaken him." Akiza admitted, crossing her arms.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Everyone stopped discussing and turns around to Cecilia, who is now covering her mouth with a massive blush on her face after shouting. "N-Never mind.. F-Forget what I said."

"It's okay Cecilia. You can tell us." Ruby smiled to encourage Cecilia.

"O-O-O-Ok…" Cecilia took a deep breath before taking out a rolled up blueprint. She goes over to a table and unrolls it, revealing sketches and plans for the Astro Cannon.

"The Astro Cannon?" Kirito asked.

"Y-Yes. If we can create the cannon with the right materials and energy source, it can be powerful enough to break through Torwark's defense." Cecilia said.

"Wow, this might work." Izuku said in awe.

"Can we help you build it? Please, please, please?" Ruby begged with puppy eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Cecilia laughed awkwardly before looking at Haywire and Greaves. "Will you two help us?"

"It'll be an honor." Haywire answered with a soft smile.

"Sure. It'll be like during your days of training." Greaves laughed.

"Come on guys, it's time we make an awesome weapon!" Ruby cheered, obviously excited to make the Astro Cannon.

* * *

 **[Play Immortals - Fallout Boy]**

"Take a look." Cecilia turns on a holographic blue print, displaying the 3-D model of the Astro Cannon. She then zooms in to the sides and back of the weapon. "The only way to power up the Astro Cannon is by using your Astron Discs, so slots must be created first. And we must harness all of that raw power. We'll have multiple test runs."

Greaves and Ruby began making the outside cover of the Astro Cannon while wearing goggles. Ruby then dashes off before returning with more tools in her hands, causing Greaves to laugh as he's impressed with the Red Ranger's speed.

Izuku and Akiza are currently reading multiple books and instructions about weapon building and energy harnessing, which belongs to Haywire and Cecilia. Izuku also wrote down notes in a notebook, highlighting important steps so they know what to change or keep.

Haywire and Cecilia are analyzing the Astron Discs in order to figure out how to harness their energy for the cannon. Before they can continue, they smell smoke and look over to see Ash, Kirito, and Pikachu overcharging the energy core.

Ash, Kirito, and Pikachu began to panic once the energy core began to spin violently before it explodes in their faces. The three let out a weak cough before falling on their backs, covered in smoke as everyone rushes over upon hearing the explosion.

Cecilia storms over, grabs Ash and Kirito's ears and pulls them back up, causing them to flail around in pain before she puts them back in their seats. She then does various hand signals to show them how to properly charge the energy core for the cannon. As she does this, Ash and Kirito have blank expressions on their faces while Ruby and Haywire can't help but giggle at what's happening, Izuku awkwardly scratching his cheek, Greaves laughing while holding his stomach, and Akiza slowly shaking her head in disapproval with a sigh.

After an hour of working, the Astro Cannon is complete, having a silver metallic coat with black stripes, black handles, one singular barrel. Upon inserting each of the Astron Discs in each slot: Red in the back, Blue and Pink on the left, and Black and Green on the right. This causes the black stripes to change color to a mixture of the Rangers' colors.

(Test 1)

The rangers head out to a gigantic room while carrying the cannon. Ash, Kirito, Akiza, and Izuku get on one knee while Ruby spread her legs out a bit as the Cannon charges before firing. However, this causes the Rangers to get sent flying into a wall due to the knock-back strength of the blast. Haywire then raises his staff up in the air, creating sparkles to extinguish the flames caused when the cannon missed its target.

(Test 2)

After adjusting the grips and handles of the Cannon, the Rangers get back into position before firing the Astro Cannon again. While they were able to not get knocked back, they kept missing the target whenever the Cannon fires.

(Test 3)

After adjusting the structure of the Cannon, the Rangers get back into position yet again. They all took a deep breath before firing the cannon. They all close their eyes and once they slowly open one, they all see that the blast actually hits the target, causing them to cheer with joy.

 **[Song Ends]**

"And here are the Astro Cannon Discs." Cecilia holds out five metallic looking crystal discs as each of the rangers grab one. "Just insert them into your morphers and you can summon the Astro Cannon."

"Oh, I can't wait to try it out." Ruby said with glee.

"Hey Cecilia, thanks for the idea, but I want to know something." Ash said.

"Y-Yes?" Cecilia asked.

"If your laser vision can actually break through Torwark's defense, then why don't you use it again?" Ash asked.

"O-Oh um…" Cecilia laughs awkwardly before fidgeting her fingers. "I-I still don't have full control over my powers. It only activates whenever there's danger."

"Then maybe you should try thinking about happy thoughts." Kirito suggested. "If you stay calm, then you can definitely control them."

Cecilia looks at the Rangers with a slight gasp in awe as she never even thought about staying calm while using her laser vision.

"Rangers, Torwark's back. He's at the mountains." Haywire said, after examining his staff when it started glowing.

"Well. It's time to kick some Turtle Butt." Ruby said before she and the Rangers rushed out of Greaves' workshop.

Cecilia took a deep breath before making her way to the door, which Haywire and Greaves noticed.

"C-Cecilia! Don't tell me that you're going to join the Rangers!" Haywire shouted with a concerned tone.

"I have to Haywire. If the Cannon fails, then I have to try using my powers." Cecilia said, looking back with a determined look on her face. Haywire sees this and gives the blind girl a simple nod and smile, causing her to rush out of the shop.

"Guess she's not a little kid anymore." Greaves said. "You definitely raised her well."

"It's not just me." Haywire said. "It's thanks to you and the Rangers that Cecilia has finally found the courage that she's been yearning for."

* * *

 _Mountains_

A loud roar echoed throughout the area as a bunch of boulders crumble down the mountain while tree fell over. This causes the crowd to scream as Torwark bolted through the mountain areas before ramming into a wall, creating an avalanche.

"Torwark crush people!" Torwark roared, unaware of the rangers approaching him.

"Uhh is it me or did he get a lot faster?" Kirito pointed out with a concerned tone.

"Guess we're not the only ones with an upgrade." Ash said.

"Let's not lower our guard." Ruby said as the rangers took a few steps forward before she shouts- "Hey!"

"Huh?" Torwark looks over and sees the Rangers standing right in front of him. "Rangers here! Torwark crush Rangers!"

"Not gonna happen. Ready!?" Ruby shouted as she took out her disc and morpher.

"Ready!" The four shouted in unison as they did the same as Ruby.

The five rangers then inserted their disc into their morphers and pressed the button. They all press the side button of their morphers before circling their arms clockwise. " **Astro Tron**!" The rangers pulled their morphers backwards before holding it out. " **Power on**!"

[Astro Tron Theme Instrumental]

Ruby leaps up into the air and perform a somersault as her entire body glows bright red. She then lands on the ground as the light dies out, revealing her Red Ranger suit before her helmet materializes.

" **Energy of the Wind**!" Ruby circled her arms around before stopping and crossing her legs. " **Astro Tron, Red Ranger!** "

Ash leaps up into the air and perform a somersault as his entire body glows bright blue. He then lands on the ground as the light dies out, revealing his Blue Ranger suit before his helmet materializes.

" **Prowess** **of the Water**!" Ash spread his legs apart while squatting down a bit before raising his right fist up and lowering and pulling his left fist backwards. " **Astro Tron, Blue Ranger**!"

Kirito leaps up into the air and perform a somersault as his entire body glows bright black. He then lands on the ground as the light dies out, revealing his Black Ranger suit before his helmet materializes.

" **Power of the Darkness**!" Kirito crouches down and holds his arms out. " **Astro Tron, Black Ranger**!"

Izuku leaps up into the air and perform a somersault as his entire body glows bright green. He then lands on the ground as the light dies out, revealing his Green Ranger suit before his helmet materializes.

" **Courage of the Lightning**!" Izuku puts his right leg forward and gets on his left knee. " **Astro Tron, Green Ranger**!"

Akiza leaps up into the air and perform a somersault as her entire body glows bright pink. She then lands on the ground as the light dies out, revealing her Pink Ranger suit before her helmet materializes.

" **Heart of the Plant**!" Akiza squatted down before coming back up and spreading her arms out. " **Astro Tron, Pink Ranger**!"

" **ASTRO TRON RANGERS, UNITE**!" Upon shouting in unison, five colorful explosions appear behind them.

"Gridoz!" Torwark shouted as an army of Gridoz Soldiers appear. "Attack!" Upon giving the command, the Gridoz Soldiers charge towards the rangers. The Ranger took out their weapons before running into battle, unaware of Cecilia hiding behind a boulder.

'Torwark got a speed boost?' She thought before slightly opening her coat, looking at a few grenades. 'I think I got something to take care of them. But I must stop the Gridoz Soldiers first.' She took a deep breath before coming out of hiding and running at the army.

Ash blocks a few blades from the Gridoz Soldiers as they start to slowly push him against the wall. Ash sees this, turns around, and breaks free from the lock before he runs up the wall and performs a flip over the soldiers. Upon landing, he threw his shuriken at a boulder as it ricochet a few times, taking down the Gridoz Soldiers in the process.

"You might've cornered me, but I always bounce right back." Ash taunted as he caught his shuriken before tossing it again and shoots water at it, increasing its speed as it took out a few more soldiers.

Ruby unleashed a gust of wind to blow a few Gridoz Soldiers in the air. Akiza sees them flying in the air and swings her whip before flinging them into a wall, causing a bunch of rocks to crush them.

"Nice technique Akiza." Ruby praises with grin before the female rangers are now surrounded. "Ready to show them girl power?"

"Let's do this." Akiza said before concentrating and summons vines from the ground, creating a barrier.

Ruby then grabs the end of Akiza's whip with one hand and holds her scythe out with the other hand. Akiza then starts swinging Ruby around while the Gridoz Soldiers collapses to the ground after getting struck down by the attack.

Izuku and Kirito performs a forward aerial flip before landing on top of a cliff. They noticed a bunch of Gridoz Soldiers coming towards them from both sides.

"Back to Back." Kirito said as he and Izuku took out their signature weapons and an astro blade before they began hacking and slashing down the soldiers.

"Let's wrap this up so we can stop Torwark." Izuku activates his quirk to increase his speed as he continues to take down a few Gridoz Soldiers.

"Right." Kirito nodded in agreement. He then gets shot in the back numerous times by a few more Gridoz Soldiers, causing him to shout in pain before tumbling. Seeing that he's about to fall off the cliff, he quickly stabs his sword into the wall to hang on tight. "Deku!" He shouted as the remaining Gridoz Soldiers start firing their weapons at him.

"Hang on Kirito!" Izuku shouted before jumping in the air and zaps the remaining Gridoz Soldiers from behind, electrocuting them. "Hope you have a nice fall." He said before roundhousing them off the cliff. He then rushes over and helps Kirito back up the cliff.

"Thanks Deku. I thought I was finished." Kirito sighed in relief. "All that is left is Torwark."

Once the rangers gather up and make their way to Torwark, the turtle grid then bolted past them and sends them flying in the air.

"Akiza, try to hold him still!" Ruby said.

"I'm on it!" Akiza said before summoning pink vines to bind Torwark.

"Torwark hates vines!" Torwark roared before he starts to slowly move forward, trying to break the vines.

"It won't hold him for long! Weaken him!" Ruby shouted.

"Right!" The rangers nodded in agreement before they began unleashing their elemental attack against Torwark. While Torwark is taking damage, he's still absorbing them as his shell glows. He then let out a huge roar before unleashing kinetic energy to destroy the vines and send the rangers flying back.

"Dang it, I forgot that he can absorb our attacks." Ash grunted in pain.

"We need the Astro Cannon." Ruby said as she and the other rangers get back up on their feet.

"Look out!" Izuku warned.

"Torwark crush Rangers!" Torwark shouted and prepares to run them over.

"Eat this!" The five rangers heard a familiar voice as they saw a purplish blue grenade hit Torwark in the hit.

"Huh?" Torwark looks confused as the grenade landed before it goes off, causing a bunch of electricity to zap him before he becomes paralyzed.

The rangers look behind them to see that the person who threw the grenade was none other than… "Cecilia!?"

"Were you following us?" Akiza asked with a surprised tone.

"I was concerned about you guys." Cecilia admitted.

"What did you just threw?" Ash asked.

"It's one of my plasma grenades. I was waiting for the right moment for him to unleash his kinetic energy." Cecilia answered. "Hurry, use your new weapon."

"Right." Ruby said before she and the rangers took out the metallic discs that Cecilia gave them. They inserted the discs into their morphers and presses the button, summoning the Astro Cannon in the air.

As the weapon floats down to where the Rangers are at, Ruby inserted her disc in the back slot while Ash, Akiza, Kirito, and Izuku does the same on the two slots on the left and right slots. Ruby carries the cannon from the back and spread her legs out a bit while Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza grabbed the handles and gets on one knee.

"This is it." Izuku took a deep breath as the stripes of the cannon changes color.

"Let's break through that defense." Akiza said as an energy ball begins to form on the barrel of the cannon.

"Ready…" Kirito squinted.

"Aim…" Ash squinted.

"Torwark… Can't… Move…" Torwark grunted as he tries to shake off the paralysis.

 **[Power Rangers Theme]**

"Fire!" Ruby shouted as the rangers fires the Astro Cannon, causing a huge blast of energy to hit Torwark.

"GAH!" Torwark shouted in pain as he tries to absorb the blast, only for the cracks in his shell and belly to grow bigger as he feels more pain. "NO! TORWARK IN PAIN! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Torwark continues to resist, only for him to get sent backwards by the force of the cannon before exploding.

[Music Ends]

"Yes! The cannon works!" Kirito cheered.

"Wow, so cool!" Ash said with sparkles in his eyes, though it's hard to see since he's wearing a helmet.

"You did a great job Cecilia." Akiza smiled.

Cecilia lightly gasps in shock that her new invention was a success, causing her to blush before smiling and giggling with delight.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"They have a new weapon now…?" Ebony grumbles while pacing back and forth. She then stops and looks back at a Gridoz Soldier. "Bring that turtle back with the Matrix Beam! Viro will get more angry if we fail!"

Out of fear, a Gridoz Soldier enters the code to activate the Matrix Beam before it fires at Kinspar.

* * *

 _Back with the Rangers_

The laser hits where Torwark exploded, bringing him back to life as he becomes a giant. "Torwark back! Torwark crush!"

"Eek!" Cecilia shrieked and fell on her butt upon seeing Torwark as a giant. "Seeing them as giants is more scary up close!"

"Cecilia, hide." Akiza said.

"Yeah, we'll take care of him." Ruby said as she and the rangers took out their zord discs before inserting them into their morphers.

 **Summon zords**!" With a press of a button, the Rangers summon their zords before hopping inside their cockpits. " **Activate Astro Tron Megazord**!"

The Racer Zord folds and splits as it forms the head and chest before attaching itself to the Snake Zord, which it attached its tail into the back of the now folded Rhino Zord. The Wolf detaches its tail and the Frog Zord tosses its shuriken in the air before the two zords folds into the arms while attaching itself to the sides. The Megazord grabbed the sword as the shuriken attaches onto the belt buckle. " **Astro Tron Megazord, Ready**!"

The Megazord storm towards Torwark and swings its sword at Torwark, only for the turtle grid to receive little to no damage.

"Sword won't work on Torwark." Torwark laughed and swipes his claws at the megazord, dealing damage.

"We need to dish out more damage. **Rhino Kick**!" Izuku performs a roundhouse, allowing the Megazord to do the same with its right leg as the attack causes Torwark to slide back from the impact.

" **Wolf Fist**!"

" **Frog Jab**!"

Upon throwing a left and right hook in order, the Megazord first punched Torwark in the face with its left fist before repeating the same procedure with its left fist.

"Torwark crush Rangers!" Torwark roared before ramming into the megazord while his shell glows with energy.

"Whoa!" The five rangers stumble as the Megazord struggles to get Torwark off.

"Stop crushing us you stupid turtle! **Snake Bind**!" Akiza shouted before pressing the button of her morpher, causing the left leg to extend as it wraps around Torwark and tossing him off.

"Whoa! Torwark Dizzy!" He grunted as he slid across the ground, allowing his shell to glow more.

Upon reducing the left leg back to its original form, the Megazord gets back up on its feet and performs multiple slashes on Torwark, causing Torwark to laugh as the last strike causes the tip of the sword to chip off.

"Our sword wasn't enough!" Ash said in a worried tone.

"Told Rangers that sword won't work on Torwark." Torwark laughed as his entire body glows.

"Oh no, he's going to unleash energy." Akiza gulped.

"Brace yourselves!" Ruby exclaimed as Torwark roars before unleashing kinetic energy, damaging the Megazord before it ends up separating back to five zords.

"Oh no… They need help…!" Cecilia gasped in shock. She starts to climb up the mountain to get enough height while the Rangers try to stabilize their zords.

"Are you okay guys?" Ruby asked in concern.

"We're fine…" Ash coughed.

"I think so…" Izuku grunted in pain.

"Man, I'm not sure we can take another hit like that." Kirito said, obviously worried about the zords' condition.

"We need enough energy to pass through his defenses." Akiza suggested.

"Right, let's keep up the pressure until we got enough power to form a megazord." Ruby said before the zords start attacking Torwark, though each attempt has little to no results.

Meanwhile, Cecilia managed to climb up a cliff and ends up on the same height as Torwark. She clenches her fist while trembling. "C-Can I really do this?" She gulped.

'Try thinking about happy thoughts. If you stay calm, then you can definitely control them.'

'You just need to clear your mind and find a state of balance.'

"Clear my mind… Stay calm…" Cecilia repeated those words to concentrate. echoed through her mind. She took a deep breath and closes her eyes before removing her blindfold as the wind blows through her face, allowing her hair and coat to move with the wind. After inhaling and exhaling a few times, she began to open her eyes as they glow.

"Torwark Smash!" Torwark roared before tossing a gigantic boulder at the zords, damaging them. "Bye Rangers!"

Before Torwark can move, a green energy blast hits Torwark in the chest. Torwark began to shout in pain as the sudden attack starts to create cracks in his shell and belly.

"Huh? That blast…" Ruby gasped in shock before she and the other Rangers look back and sees that the blast is coming from Cecilia's laser vision.

"It's Cecilia!" Ash cheered with joy.

"She's actually controlling her powers!" Kirito laughed with excitement.

"Thank goodness." Izuku sighed in relief.

 **[Power Rangers Theme]**

"Rangers! Finish him off!" Cecilia shouted as she continues to use her laser vision against Torwark, causing the cracks to grow.

"Right." With the press of a button on their morphers, their zords glow and combines back into the megazord as it grabbed the chipped off sword.

"It may be damaged, but we can still use it to kick that turtle out his shell." Ruby smirked before the megazord tosses the sword up in the air.

" **Astro Meteor Rush**!" Upon shouting, the megazord bolted towards Torwark like it teleported. The megazord kicks Torwark twice after Izuku and Akiza performed a roundhouse. Ash and Kirito threw a strong punch, allowing the megazord to punch Torwark twice before catching the sword as it glows five different colors.

 **[Go, Go Power Rangers! Go, Go Power Rangers!]**

" **FINAL STRIKE**!" The rangers shouted in unison as they perform a diagonal karate chop, allowing the megazord to swing its sword diagonally, cutting Torwark and dealing massive damage after he took a lot of damage from Cecilia's attack.

 **[Go Go Power Rangers! All Together, Power Rangers!]**

"AHHH! TORWARK HATES LOSING!" Torwark shouted in pain as electricity comes out of the wound on his body before he collapses and explodes. The megazord looked away and strike a pose.

 **[Song Ends]**

"Yes, we did it!" Ash cheered while high fiving Kirito and Izuku.

"That's a relief." Akiza sighed before smiling.

"Mission Complete." Ruby declared before looking over to where Cecilia is at, who is on her knees while closing her eyes. While she didn't see happened, she knew that the Rangers won. "Thanks Cecilia."

"Well done Rangers." Cecilia smiled.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"I should've known that Torwark would be useless…!" Ebony growled while storming down the hall. "Master Viro is going destroy me if I keep failing him!"

She was about to enter the throne room to deliver the bad news to Viro before she noticed the Ivory in his laboratory. She then stops walking and glances over to see what Ivory is working on, though she's having a hard time due to the distance between the twins.

"What's Ivory up to now?" She asked with skepticism before slowly entering the laboratory.

"Hello Ebony." Ivory said, though he's not facing her.

"How did you-?" Ebony froze in place with a surprised look on her face.

"I recognize the sound of your footsteps." Ivory chuckle, infuriating his sister to the point where she took out her blade and points it at him. "Whoa, no need to be so hostile."

"What are you doing in here?" Ebony asked with a sigh before storing her blade away.

"I've been doing some research and I think it's time that we start fighting on the same field as the Rangers." Ivory said, moving to the side to show Ebony a map with a dot.

Ebony continues to examine the map before looking at the data, causing her to gasp. "Is that…?"

"That's right." Ivory chuckles. "I believe we should tell Master Viro about this discovery."

"The Rangers will fall." Ebony said with a sinister chuckle while the dot continues to beep and blink.

* * *

 _Kingspar_

"Can I open them now?" Cecilia asked while sitting on a chair back at Greaves' workshop.

"Be patient." Haywire said before using his magic to put something over Cecilia's eyes. "Ok, you can open them."

Cecilia slowly opens her eyes, noticing that she isn't firing her laser vision. She feels her face until she felt a pair of new visors over her eyes. She then gets up and looks in the mirror as she's wearing black visor with green highlights and one singular dark green lense. She examines closer and sees a dial on the right temple.

"Whoa…" Cecilia gasped in shock upon seeing her new visors.

"What do you think?" Greaves asked.

"Wow, I love them." Cecilia admitted with a smile and blush on her face. "But what's this dial for?"

"You can adjust the dial and you'll be able to harness a small fraction of your laser vision." Haywire answered before he and Greaves felt arms wrapping around them. They look down to see Cecilia hugging them.

"Thanks you two." Cecilia said while Haywire and Greaves return the hug.

"Anytime." Greaves said before they pulled away from the hug and look over to see the rangers.

"Well done Rangers. I'm proud of you all for defeating Torwark." Haywire commended.

"We couldn't have done it without Cecilia." Akiza said as everyone looked over to the blind girl, causing her to get flustered.

"Guys, stop giving me that look." Cecilia said with hesitation.

"You used your laser vision on a turtle that's the size of a mountain." Kirito pointed out.

"After you built an awesome weapon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.

"S-Stop. Y-You're embarrassing me." Cecilia stuttered with a blush.

"Wow! And your new visors look so cool!" Ruby said as she got up in Cecilia's face, causing Cecilia's green skin to turn completely red.

'They're so close to me..!' Cecilia thought with a whimper.

"Guys.. Cecilia's going to faint." Izuku awkwardly pointed out.

Ruby, Kirito, and Ash look at the embarrassed Kryptor as they took a huge step back with an awkward laugh.

"T-Thanks Izuku." Cecilia said before taking a deep breath.

"You kids did help out with the weapon." Greaves laughed. "You're welcome to drop by anytime. Any friend of Haywire is a friend of mine."

"Thank you Greaves." Akiza bowed.

"Let's head back to the Astro Base." Haywire said, holding his staff up.

"Yeah. We need to repair the Zords since they took a lot of damage." Cecilia said.

"Oh wow!" Ruby gasped before running over to what appears to be a hose. "I don't think I've ever seen this weapon before. What does it do?" She grabs the hose, causing Greaves to panicked.

"Ruby don't!" Greaves warned.

"Huh?" Ruby looks confused as her thumb accidentally pressed a red button, causing the hose to shoot fire. She screams as she starts flying around the room while the weapon destroys everything in sight.

Haywire immediately created a barrier, though everyone else ducked down as Ruby continues to unintentionally destroy the area they're in.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Ruby shouted before pressing the button and releases her grip, only to end up crashing into a wall. She grunted before getting back up and sees that the other weapons have been destroyed.

"A-A-All of my hard work…" Greaves stutters before fainting as foam starts to form from his mouth.

"Greaves!" Cecilia gasped in shock as she and Haywire rushed over to the fainted blacksmith while Ash, Kirito, Izuku and Akiza are staring at the damage caused by Ruby.

"W-Well uh…." Ruby starts laughing awkwardly with her hands behind her back. "A-At least that one still works."

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter of Astro Tron!

Thank god I finally got this chapter done because I want to work on the others. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like the new addition of the Astro Cannon.

As for what happened at the end of the chapter with Ebony and Ivory, all I can say is that it's a teaser for what'll come, so be sure to stay tuned for it.

Next Time: Water War


	9. Water Wars

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Astro Tron and Happy New Years!

I hope that you all enjoyed 2019, the year of the MCU phase 3 coming to an end, the year where Hasbro released Beast Morphers and are doing a good job so far, and of course, the year of many great content. I'm looking forward to seeing what's in store for this new decade.

To recap what happened last time, Cecilia came up with the Astro Cannon in order to help the rangers in their battle against Viro's forces. After numerous attempts and with a little help from her friends, Cecilia was able to finish the Astro Cannon and the Rangers were able to defeat yet another of Viro's monsters.

What's in store for our heroes this chapter? To find out the answer, let's get started because it's Morphin Time!

* * *

Power Rangers Astro Tron Opening

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Scene opens with the Five Silhouettes standing in place and holding their left arms up as their morpher glows, causing them to instantly morph into the Astro Tron Rangers._

 **Power… Rangers!**

 _Haywire tosses a disc-like container into space as it divides into ten small containers._

 **Racing to save your life**

 _Cuts to Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza finding their discs._

 **Fight off those that are filled with strife**

 _Cuts to the five making a serious look on their faces and nodding. The entire scene changes to a fiery background with a silhouette Viro and his army walking out of the flames._

 **Astro Wonder**

 _Ruby Rose as the Red Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Ashton "Ash" Ketchum as the Blue Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Fire and Thunder**

 _Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya as the Black Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Off to save the world**

 _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya as the Green Astro Tron Ranger_

 _Akiza Izinski as the Pink Astro Tron Ranger_

 **Go, Go Astro Tron**

 _Scene cuts to the Five Rangers posing_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Ruby dashes off with her speed semblance while twirling her Scythe. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while taking out his shuriken._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Kirito battle against a swarm of Gridoz with his sword. Izuku activates his quirk while taking out his axe._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Akiza summons her monsters with her psychic powers while taking out her whip._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The Astro Tron Rangers activates their Supernova Mode_

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Scene cuts to Haywire looking at an old photo with Cecilia fidgeting her fingers behind him. The entire scene fades to purple with Viro standing tall and crossing his arms as his generals, Ebony, Ivory, and Ninjoro appears._

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Scene cuts to the Rangers riding their Astro Cycles before jumping out_

 **Power on for Power Rangers Astro Tron!**

 _Then Rangers then summons their zords before entering into their cockpit and charging in at full speed._

 **Astro Tron - Astro Tron!**

 _The zords combine into the Astro Tron Megazord before performing different final attacks._

 **Power… Rangers**

 _The 10 Astron Discs appears on screen as they spin around and rotates before glowing_

 **GO!**

 _The 10 discs merge together as the logo for Power Rangers: Astro Tron appears_

* * *

Water Wars

 _Nucleo_

"We've got the location, but the question is how are we going to capture it?" Ivory pondered as he's looking at a holographic globe with a red dot blinking numerous times.

"Have you followed Master Viro's instructions?" Ninjoro asked, reading a book on Pokemon as he was fansinated with the creatures that Ash always used.

"That's what me and the Gridoz Soldiers are doing." Ivory sighed while scratching the back of his head. The two generals heard the door opening, causing them to glance over to see Viro storming towards them. "Master Viro. We've explored everything that you've requested and unfortunately, we ran into a hiccup."

"How serious is this _hiccup_?" Viro asked while raising an eyebrow underneath his mask.

"Pretty serious." Ivory said as he uses one hand to zoom in on the map, revealing a map of the location. "The device to capture our objective is a little too complicated."

"The device?" Viro sighed as he turns on another holograph, revealing an image of what appears to be similar to the Astron Zord Discs. "Ivory, this is the device. My request was to replicate it for us to use."

"That's what we're trying to, Master Viro." Ivory stated as he shows Viro the current process of the research. "But if I have to be honest, it's rather challenging."

Viro walks up to a table before grabbing it and effortlessly throwing it to the wall. He storms towards the two generals with an intimidating glare. "HAYWIRE WAS ABLE TO BUILD THEM ON A SHIP! WITH A BLIND GIRL AND A BOX OF SCRAPS!" He shouted as he held his own chest.

"Master Viro, relax." Ninjoro said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Your blood pressure."

"And there's also another problem: The rangers." Ivory gulped, obviously terrified after the insulted.

"Relax, me and Ebony found a Grid to keep the rangers occupied." Ninjoro reassured. "This Grid is capable of fighting on land and sea."

"So, you're sending out Orco." Viro squinted at the ninja grid.

"Ever since the previous ranger team lost one of their _secret weapons_ , they always have a disadvantage fighting underwater." Ninjoro stated with a hint of pride. "That's the reason why Orco won't fail."

"Perfect." Viro laughed with glee in a menacing manner. "Send Orco out while Ivory works on the device. Once he's done, I want you to capture it."

"Perfect. I just need to get the equipment ready." Ivory said before looking at the opened book that Ninjoro left on the table. He picked it up and glanced at a few pages. "Mega Evolution…"

"Apologies about the book, Master Viro." Ninjoro bowed. "I was reading it so I can have a better understanding about these Pokemon the Blue Ranger uses."

Ivory continues to read the book until stopping at a page containing a painting of two legendary Pokemon and the other page containing two orbs. "Ninjoro, this isn't just about standard Pokemon. And I got an idea for you to get that Shark Zord. I need you to go to Mt. Pyre."

"What do you have in mind?" Ninjoro asked while the soldier grid has a smirk on his face.

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

Haywire extends his arm forward while Ruby, Ash, Kirito, Izuku, Akiza, and Cecilia followed Haywire's movements. The seven are wearing various yoga clothes: shirts for the boys and tank tops for the girls.

"Be sure to follow my movements very slowly." Haywire instructed, wearing an orange shirt and black yoga pants while doing the warrior pose.

"Is there any reason why we're doing this?" Cecilia asked, mimicking Haywire's movements while wearing a dark green tank top and purple yoga pants.

"Yoga is a healthy exercise, both physically and mentally." Haywire answered as the rangers copied his pose.

"How?" Kirito asked, struggling to hold his pose while wearing a gray shirt and black yoga pants.

"Yoga gives you a feeling of serenity and harmony." Haywire answered again, changing his pose to the tree pose. "And it improves one's flexibility."

"This is tougher than I thought." Ruby grunted, struggling to hold her pose while wearing a red tank top with her symbol in the center and black yoga pants.

"It'll take time for our bodies to adjust." Haywire stated, laying down before doing the bridge pose.

"These yoga poses will help us for our battles against Viro's army." Izuku suggested, wearing a green shirt and blue yoga pants.

"Yoga poses can be used in battles?" Ash asked, wearing a white shirt and blue yoga pants he and Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape, Krookodile, Buizel, and Sceptile attempt to do the bridge pose. The pokemon trainer never even thought of utilizing yoga poses in his strategies, though this does give him inspiration.

"That's correct, Ashton." Haywire answered, getting back up along with the others. "There are numerous types of exercises that most people tend to overlook. Nothing wrong with the basics, but sometimes the unexpected can make a difference."

"It is very relaxing, I'll admit." Akiza admitted while wearing a pink tank top and black yoga pants with magenta waistband. Doing yoga starts to remind the crimson duelist of when she and Yusei went skating so she can learn about turbo dueling.

After doing the bridge pose, everyone stands back up before performing the downward dog.

"That's better." Akiza sighed, but she, Ruby, and Cecilia felt like someone is staring at them, prompting them to glare at the boys in anger and disgust. The boys notice this and look away out of courtesy.

"Stop staring at us, you perverts!" Ruby shouted in anger and embarrassment.

"I-I would never do that!" Izuku shouted with a huge blush on his face.

"I have a girlfriend." Kirito said with a scoff.

"And I just wanna do yoga." Ash said while looking at Haywire.

Before Haywire can do a different Yoga pose, he noticed the crystal in his staff is glowing. He briefly use telekinesis to bring his staff over before glancing at the crystal.

"Is everything okay, Haywire?" Ruby asked as she and the others stop doing the downward dog.

"Give me a moment." Haywire said before gasping in awe and excitement. "Unbelievable."

"What is it?" Ash asked, grabbing a towel.

"Rangers, I have excellent news!" Haywire exclaimed with joy. "The long lost Shark Zord has been discovered."

"Wait, a Shark Zord?" Akiza asked with a puzzled expression.

"You never told us there were other Zords." Kirito said while scratching his cheek.

"The Shark Zord is one of the three Auxiliary Zords." Haywire stated, creating an illusion of the Shark Zord, which has aqua, silver, and white for the color schemes with two barrels on the belly. "The Shark Zord is capable of making the Astro Tron Megazord fight underwater and has aquatic powers."

"You mean… The Shark Zord has water powers like me?" Ash asked, staring at the holograph in awe.

"Correct." Cecilia answered. "The Shark Zord belonged to the original blue ranger. However, it was damaged along with the other Auxiliary Zords years ago, so we sent them to different universes so they can recover."

"This is our chance to reclaim the Shark Zord." Haywire said. "If we don't act now, then it'll be too late."

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!*

The group looked over at the alarm, which is glowing red before Haywire teleported them to the meeting room. Cecilia turns on one of the monitors as it displays a shadowy figure terrorizing a city.

"A grid attack?" Izuku gulped.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are after that shark." Kirito sighed.

"We're gonna have to split up." Ruby suggested as she looks at Ash. "Ash, I want you to go catch the Shark Zord. Me and the others will take care of the grid attack."

"You want me to go?" Ash asked with a surprised look on his face.

"We believe in you." Ruby encouraged with a smile. "Not only you've been on solo missions before, but you're experienced in catching Pokemon. Use that experience to help you."

Ash looks at the others, who all have the same expression as Ruby. He looks at Pikachu before looking back at his team with a determined look on his face. "I'll get that Shark Zord." He declared.

"Here, you may need this." Cecilia took out a translucent disc and hands it to Ash. "Use this to tame the Shark Zord and capture it."

"How do I do it?" Ash asked, looking at the disc in his hand.

"All you need to do is hold it out and concentrate." Haywire instructed. "Once you bond with the zord spiritually and mentally, it'll transfer into the disc."

"Since your element is water, I'm confident that you'll succeed." Ruby said, causing Ash to look at the disc before looking back up with a smile.

"Once I catch the Shark Zord, I'll go to you guys right away." Ash said, putting the disc in his pocket before returning Charizard, Sceptile, Krookodile, and Infernape. "Pikachu, Buizel, I need your help with this."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed while clenching his fist.

"Good luck, Ashton." Haywire said, creating two portals before the two teams jumped through different portals while morphing: Ash and Pokemon on the left and the other rangers on the right.

* * *

 _Hoenn Region, Route 125_

Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel walked out of the portal and the three are currently on a small, sandy island. They looked around and see the ocean, making Buizel smile in awe at how much water there is.

"Let's see where we are." Ash took out his morpher and presses a button to display the map, revealing the entire layout of the Hoenn Region. "Hey, we're in the Hoenn Region."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered, remembering the fun moments he and Ash had while in Hoenn.

"Bui?" Buizel looked around before jumping into the water. He looked around to see a group of Luvdiscs, Carvanhas, and Wailmers, causing him to smile before popping his head out on the surface. "Bui! Bui Bui!"

"What do you think, Buizel?" Ash asked.

"Bui!" Buizel exclaimed with excitement before Ash and Pikachu dived underwater. Pikachu held his breath and clings onto Ash while the pokemon trainer wrapped his arm around Buizel.

"Ok Buizel, follow my directions." Ash instructed as he used his free hand to display the map with a blinking red dot. "That's where we need to go. We don't have a lot of time underwater."

"Bui." Buizel nodded in understanding before moving underwater with Ash and Pikachu trailing behind him. As they continue to explore in the Hoenn seas, they spotted more water type Pokemon like Tentacools, Huntails, Gorebysses, Relicanths, Chinchous, Lanterns, Camperls.

Ash looked at the map and gesture his morpher to signal Buizel to turn left. The Sea Weasel Pokemon turns left as the three entered an underwater cave, only to run into a dead end.

"There's nothing." Ash said with a puzzled expression underneath his helmet before looking up to see light filtering down from above. "Buizel, take us up."

"Bui Bui." Buizel nodded before swimming up until the three returned to the surface.

"Piii!" Pikachu let out a huge gasp after holding his breath for a while.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"Pi… Pi…" Pikachu started as he slowly regains his breath. "Pikachu!"

Ash sighed in relief as the three swim to land. "Thanks for your help, Buizel. You did a great job."

"Bui." Buizel chuckled with a smirk before the three entered the cave.

However, a ripple occurs in the water until Ninjoro pops out of the water, wearing a holographic diving suit.

"This is Ninjoro." He said after turning on his communication device. "I've arrived at Seafloor Cavern."

" _Be sure to use that Blue Orb to awaken Kyogre._ " Viro commanded. " _Ivory said that the Blue Orb tames Kyogre and unleash its true power, a never ending rainstorm._ "

"Don't worry, Master Viro." Ninjoro chuckles as he took out a blue orb while walking into the cave. "With this orb, the Pokemon World will drown."

* * *

 _Sinnoh Region, Pastoria City_

"That grid's gotta be here." Kirito said as he, Izuku, Ruby, and Akiza are running around the city.

Izuku turns to his left and spots an unconscious businessman lying on a puddle, prompting him and the other rangers to rush over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern, only to get no response.

"He's not breathing. We need CPR." Akiza said as she proceeds to give the man CPR after removing the mouthpiece of her helmet. Akiza continues the CPR procedure until the businessman coughs out water and starts to regain his breath.

"Giant… Fish Monster… It nearly..." The businessman started, but stops once he starts breathing in fear.

"Giant fish monster?" Kirito asked, placing a hand underneath his chin.

"It's okay, we're here to help." Izuku reassured.

"Get somewhere safe." Akiza said as the businessman gets back up and runs to safety.

"Did he drown by this fish Grid?" Kirito asked before sniffing a few times, but winces and cover his nose.

"Smells fishy." Ruby gagged in disgust.

"So you must be the land creatures." The four rangers turned around to see a large grid shaped like an Orca with fin like blades on its arm, white belly, red eyes, and a thick, muscular build resembling body armor. "When they told me to find ya, they didn't say you were as small as guppies. Oh well, food is food."

"Let's be careful." Ruby said as she and the rangers took out their astro blades. "We don't know what this grid is capable of."

The four rangers charge towards the orca grid before jumping up in the air. They held their weapons up before slashing down, only for the grid to block the attacks with his fins.

"You land creatures and your reckless tactics." The orca grid chuckled in amusement. "You're dealing with the Grid of the Sea." The orca grid push the four backwards and swung his fins at them, dealing damage.

"The Grid of the Sea?" Izuku grunted.

"That's right. My name is Orco" He introduced. "And it'll be the last name you hear before you drown in the depths of the ocean." Orco screeched like an orca, creating a hypersonic wave to paralyze the rangers before sending them across the city. He looks over at the pool of water before jumping in.

Ruby, Izuku, Kirito, and Akiza slowly get back up after shaking off the paralysis. They look around to see that they ended up in the beach of Route 213.

"Is everybody okay?" Ruby asked in concern, but grunts due to the damage she and others received.

"We're fine." Kirito coughed while placing his hands on his knees.

"We need to stop this grid as soon as possible." Akiza said until the four get splashed by water. They look over to see Orco jumping out of the water and landing on the sandy beach.

"Let's change the terrain, shall we?" Orco asked as he raised his arms up while a giant wave is approaching shore.

"Stop him! He's gonna flood the whole area!" Ruby shouted as she bolted towards the orca grid and swings her wind scythe at him, only to do little to no damage.

"Hang on, Ruby!" Kirito called out as he took out his Astro blade and shadow sword before assisting Ruby.

"Akiza, give me a boost." Izuku said in an urgent tone.

"You got it, Izuku." Akiza said, wrapping her whip around Izuku's left hand before swinging him towards Orco.

Izuku activates his quirk and slams his foot downwards on Orca's head before swinging his axe, sending him back.

"That outta stop those waves." Kirito smirked.

"Oww… I'm down…" Orca groaned in pain and was about to fall to his knees before catching himself. "But I'm not out."

"What the heck? He's still up?" Kirito asked in disbelief.

"Even though he's been damaged?" Akiza gulped.

"You land creatures are tough, but let's take this into my territory." Orca said before summoning a giant wave as it crashes into the rangers, washing them away as their weapons flew out of their hands due to the strong current.

"Our weapons!" Kirito shouted before he drowns.

"Let me try using my plant powers." Akiza closes her eyes and attempts to create lily pads for the rangers to use, only drown.

"Hang on!" Ruby cries out as she and Izuku drowns.

The four Rangers opened their eyes to see that they're underwater. They see their weapons on the ground and they proceed to swim, only for their movement to be super slow.

"Time for your swimming lessons, land creatures." Orco laughs as he swims towards the rangers at high speed, ramming Izuku and Akiza in the back as the damage forced them to demorph.

"Deku! Akiza!" Kirito cries out as he sees Izuku struggling to hold his breath, only to get strike down after Orco used his bladed-fins as the damage forced him to demorph.

"Kirito!" Ruby used her wind powers underwater to propel herself towards Orca, knocking him away from the drowning rangers before propelling herself towards them. Before she can reach them, she stopped after Orco appeared in front of her.

"I didn't forget about you." Orco said as he unleashed a hypersonic wave, cracking Ruby's visors as water got in through the opening, forcing Ruby to hold her breath. Orco then strikes Ruby with his fins, forcing her to demorph.

The four rangers struggle to hold their breath before slowly lose conscious one by one, causing them to drown and collapse on the sea floor.

"And now it's time to take their discs." Orco laughed as he swims towards the unconscious rangers, but stops once an orange light engulfs them and their weapons, teleporting them to safety. "Dang it, they got away." Orco lands on the ground as the water returned to the ocean. "I better report this to Master Viro." He sighed before jumping through a whirlpool that he created.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"Master Viro isn't going to be happy once he finds out that you didn't bring back a single disc." Ivory said, shaking his head after Orco returned while Ebony is leaning her back against the table.

"The land creatures were rescued." Orco said while pouring water on his head.

"Rescued?" Ivory repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They were engulfed by a bright orange light." Orco said, causing Ebony to gasp.

"Haywire interfered?" Ebony asked in shock.

"So he finally decided to come out of hiding." The three grids looked over to see Viro entering the room after hearing their conversation.

"Hello, Master Viro." Orco greeted. "I was able to knock four of them out, but I couldn't get their discs because of their mentor."

"Wait, four were present?" Ebony asked before gasping. "What were the colors of the four rangers you've faced?"

"Red, black, green, and pink." Orco listed, shocking the twins.

*BEEP, BEEP*

"Pick up the call." Viro ordered as he sat down on his throne. Ivory entered a few numbers before answering the call, displaying a holographic video of Ninjoro in Seafloor Cavern.

" _Master Viro_ , _I'm afraid we have a problem._ " Ninjoro said. " _I've spotted the blue ranger and his Pokémon when I entered the Cavern_."

"Oh no… This is bad." Ivory gulped as he starts pacing back and forth.

"The blue ranger is the only one capable of taming the Shark Zord." Ebony stated while crossing her arms. "If he succeeds, then everything will be ruined."

"Ninjoro, make sure you awaken Kyogre first before getting the Shark Zord." Viro instructed, clenching his fist while it's resting on the arm of his throne. "And don't let the blue ranger see you."

" _It will be done_." Ninjoro promised with a hand over his heart before hanging up the call.

"And Orco, I want you to go back to the Pokémon World and drown as many people as possible." Viro instructed, glaring at the orca grid. "Kyogre will join you once Ninjoro releases him."

"We'll turn that world into an underwater utopia." Orco laughed evilly.

* * *

 _Seafloor Cavern_

Ash, who is now unmorphed, continues to make his way through Seafloor Cavern alongside Pikachu and Buizel.

"We should be getting close." Ash said, looking at the map. He continues to walk until he noticed Buizel and Pikachu are missing, prompting him to look around with a worried look on his face. "Buizel? Pikachu?"

Ash looks back to see Pikachu and Buizel looking into an entrance on the right, causing Ash to walk over to the two Pokemon.

"Bui Bui?" Buizel crosses his arms with a perplexed expression.

"Pika Pika. Pika Pikachu." Pikachu explained to Buizel while imitating Kyogre.

"Oh yeah, this is where Kyogre's located." Ash recalled, remembering the legend of the Hoenn Region. "There are three Pokemon in the Hoenn Region that controls the weather: Groudon is the avatar of the earth, Rayquaza is the guardian of the sky, and Kyogre is the king of the sea. And if Kyogre and Groudon were to wake up, they can alter the weather. If no one is able to stop them, then Rayquaza will show up and interfere, putting an end to their rampage."

"Bui Bui." Buizel gasped softly before Ash slightly nudges him and Pikachu.

"Come on, we got to find the Shark Zord." Ash said before the three walk ahead until they arrive at a giant door with a bunch of hieroglyphs on them. He noticed his disc glowing in his pocket. He takes out his disc and holds it up at the door, causing the hieroglyphs to glow sky blue before the door disappear, revealing a room with a huge pool of water.

"Pikachu." Pikachu gasped at how purify and beautiful the water is.

"Bui Bui! Bui Bui Bui Bui!" Buizel tug on Ash's pants sleeve, catching his attention. He points into the water to reveal the ruins of the Shark Zord.

"There it is. The Shark Zord." Ash smiled with delight before taking out his morpher and presses the button to contact Haywire and Cecilia. "Haywire, I got good news. I found the Shark Zord."

" _That's wonderful news, Ashton._ " Haywire said with delight, though there's a hint of concern in his tone. " _But I'm afraid we have grave news. The rangers are in critical condition_."

"Critical Condition?" Ash repeated as his eyes widened.

"Correct. There's a grid called Orco. Not only does he have the characteristics of an orca, but he can flood an area." Haywire informed as Ash can hear Ruby, Izuku, kirito, and Akiza coughing in the call. "He used his abilities to drown the rangers."

"Do you want me to come back?" Ash asked, obviously worried about his friends.

" _No_." Haywire answered. " _The only way to beat Orco is if you weaken him or send him above the surface, and that'll cancel out his powers. None of the rangers were able to defeat him in his element, but the power of the Shark Zord and its weapon are capable of fighting underwater. Ashton, you must capture that Shark Zord before Orco strikes again_. _It's the only chance we have of stopping him."_

"I'm on it." Ash said before hanging up. "Pikachu, Buizel. I need you two to keep watch."

The two Pokemon nod in unison as Ash jumps into the water before diving underwater. Ash continues to swim towards the deactivated zord and slowly takes out the translucent disc.

'I can do this. I just need to bond with the Shark Zord.' Ash thought before closing his eyes and holding his breath. He slowly hold outs the disc as sky blue waves of energy start to emit from Ash's body. The energy waves aim towards the Shark Zord, causing its eyes to glow bright yellow.

Pikachu and Buizel noticed the ripples growing larger and moving faster, frowning in concern for their trainer. However, Pikachu's ears twitch upon hearing footsteps.

"Pi?" Pikachu turns around and runs over to the exit. He hides behind the corner and peeks his head out before gasping quietly upon seeing Ninjoro, who is looking at the Blue Orb in his hand with an evil chuckle.

"It's time." Ninjoro said, walking into Kyogre's chamber. "Kyogre! Rise and hear my call! Drown this world with your power! Drown it for Master Viro!"

Ninjoro held the blue orb up, causing it to emit a bright blue light as an alpha symbol appears.

Meanwhile, Ash continues to try and bond with the Shark Zord, only to feel Buizel poking his back out of urgency. The Shark Zord woke up and looks at the two out of curiosity until the entire area shakes.

"What was that?" Ash said, but closes his mouth after realizing he was underwater.

The Shark Zord looks at Ash in distress, causing it to roar before charging at him.

"Bui Bui Bui" Buizel gasped before shooting a stream of water at the Shark Zord quickly. He then grabs Ash and inflates his floatation sack before carrying him back to the surface, causing the Pokémon trainer to cough out water.

"Pika! Pika Pika Pika! Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu waves his arms frantically before imitating Ninjoro.

"Ninjoro's here!?" Ash asked in concern. "And he's waking up Kyogre!?"

Ash immediately puts his hat back on and runs out of the Shark Zord room before entering Kyogre's chamber, which Kyogre is sleeping in the pool of water. "Ninjoro, stop!" He demanded in anger.

"Hello, Blue Ranger. I'm afraid you're too late." Ninjoro chuckles as he tosses the Orb over to Kyogre.

The blue orb hovered over Kyogre before a bright blue light strikes the Pokémon, causing the stone to break. Kyogre opens its eyes before letting out a cry as a blue crystal like barrier forms around the Pokémon. It glows before shattering, transforming Kyogre into its Primal form.

"Did Kyogre mega evolved!?" Ash shouted in shock before running forward. "Ninjoro, you gotta stop this now!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." Ninjoro chuckles and throws a smoke bomb down, creating a cloud of smoke to blind Ash and his Pokémon.

Primal Kyogre lets out another cry and dives underwater before ramming through the walls, exiting out of the Seafloor Cavern. Upon leaping out of the water, Primal Kyogre summoned a huge thunderstorm, creating a downpour and strong currents. Meanwhile, The Shark Zord continues to roar in anger and fires two missiles at the wall, creating an exit before leaving the Seafloor Cavern as well.

Once the smoke disappears, Ash wipes his eyes before seeing that Ninjoro and Primal Kyogre are gone. He quickly goes into the Shark Zord chamber and sees that it's gone along with the exit it made. He took a deep breath before jumping into the water with Buizel and Pikachu before exiting out the Seafloor cavern, only to see a bunch of water type Pokemon being carried away by the strong currents.

"Bui Bui." Buizel gasped in shock and horror before he, Ash, and Pikachu went back up to the surface and on dry land.

"Oh no, this is bad." Ash gulped before taking out his morpher and presses the button. "Haywire! We got a problem! Ninjoro just unleashed Kyogre and created a heavy rainstorm! And now the Shark Zord is going on a rampage!"

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

"I'm watching it on the news, Ashton." Haywire said, looking at the monitor while holding his staff to communicate with Ash.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"Oh no… Not now." Cecilia said, looking at the alarm before turning on another monitor to see a live broadcast of Orco causing havoc in the Hoenn Region.

"Ashton, Orco's in the Hoenn Region." Haywire informed.

" _Are you serious_!?" Ash shouted in a panicked tone. " _If we don't stop the Shark Zord, Kyogre, and Orco… Then they'll sink the entire Pokemon World_! _There'll be nothing left_!"

"Then let's split up." Haywire and Cecilia turned around to see Ruby, Izuku, Kirito, and Akiza, who are wobbling slightly as they're still recovering from their injuries.

"It's too dangerous for you to go out there in your condition!" Haywire shouted.

" _Guys_! _Are you okay_!?" Ash asked in concern.

"We'll be fine." Kirito grunted as he leans on a chair so he won't collapse. "Just wait for us, Ash. We'll be on our way."

"You four will get killed out there!" Cecilia warned with a worried tone.

"If we don't go out there, then the Pokemon World will die." Izuku stated. "And we're not going to let that happen."

" _But guys_!" Ash started with a worried look.

"Ash, we'll be fine!" Ruby reassured, raising her voice while looking at Ash's video feed. "Me and Deku will battle Orco. Kirito and Akiza, I want you two to calm Kyogre down and stop Ninjoro. Ash, I want you to calm down the Shark Zord and tame it. Ash, I didn't randomly choose you to catch the Shark Zord because of your water powers and catching experience." She awkwardly laughs while rubbing her arm before clearing her throat. "I've picked you because of your kind heart and determination. If anyone's capable of catching the Shark Zord, it's you."

Ash looks at Ruby in shock and awe before grinning as . " _I won't let you down_." He declared and ends the call.

"Let's go put an end to this storm." Ruby said before she and the others jumped through a portal.

* * *

 _Hoenn Region_

Numerous land Pokemon start running to find shelter along with a few Pokemon trainers while numerous bird Pokemon are struggling to fly.

"Take shelter in here!" The trainers looked over to see Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel at a nearby cave. "Those of you with Pokemon, go out and find any stray Pokemon! Once you find them, take them to the closest Pokemon Center!"

The trainers nod in unison before sending out their own Pokemon and they all split up to either look after the wild Pokemon or to find any strays. Ash lets out a huge sigh in relief and runs through the forest. Along the way, he continues to help out a few more trainers and Pokemon before making his way to the Pokemon Center.

"There's no way I can send Charizard, Krookodile, and Infernape out in this weather." Ash said, picking up the phone. "Professor Oak, are you there?" Once the call was picked up, Ash looked surprised to see… "Gary?"

" _Long time no see, Ashy_." Gary greeted with his usual snarky tone. " _Gramps is currently in the Johto Region_."

"Oh. Anyways, are you seeing this storm?" Ash asked. "Is everyone okay back at Kanto."

" _Yeah, me and the other trainers are currently taking care of things back in Kanto_." Gary informed. " _Where are you_?"

"I'm in the Hoenn Region." Ash answered. "I'm going to send Charizard, Krookodile, and Infernape over to you."

" _Classic Ash. Always trying to save the world_." Gary laughed. " _Which Pokemon do you want_?"

"I got three in mind." Ash said with a grin.

* * *

 _Beach of Lilycove City_

A portal appears on the beach before Ruby, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza exited out and lands on the wet sands of the beach.

"Holy crap, it's worse in person!" Kirito shouted in shock after seeing how bad the storm is.

"That's Kyogre's ability: Drizzle." Izuku informed, shielding his eyes with his arms. "As long as Kyogre is out, the rainstorm will never end."

"What about its primal form?" Kirito asked.

"The ability is the same, but it's a lot stronger." Izuku said with a frown.

"Then we gotta stop it." Kirito said.

"Guys, I'm here!" The four rangers looked over to see Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel running over to them.

"Where were you?" Akiza asked, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I have to help out a few Pokemon and trainers along the way." Ash apologized before taking out four Pokeballs. "Plus, I have to make a quick exchange."

"What do you have in mind?" Kirito asked.

"Watch." Ash said as he tosses the four pokeballs up in the air, sending out Totodile, Leavanny, Staraptor, and Sceptile.

"Toto Totodile!" Totodile jumped up in the air due to the rain.

"Leavanny." Leavanny greeted with a bow.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor shouted while spreading out his wings.

"Sceptile." Sceptile grinned.

"Ruby, Deku. I want you two to take Totodile and Sceptile with you." Ash said, looking back at the other rangers. "Akiza, Kirito. You two got Leavanny and Staraptor."

"But what about you?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I got Buizel and Pikachu with me." Ash reassured. "Come on, let's go-" Before Ash can finish his sentence, he, Kirito, and Izuku looked away with blushes on their faces while Ruby and Akiza immediately hold down their skirts due to the strong current.

"That's right, you better look away!" Akiza glared in anger.

"We didn't see anything!" Kirito shouted, still looking away.

"M-Maybe we should morph." Ruby reassured as she and the other rangers took out their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The rangers shouted in unison as they inserted their discs into their morphers and pressed the button. They all press the side button of their morphers before circling their arms clockwise. " **Astro Tron**!" The rangers pulled their morphers backwards before holding it out. " **Power On**!"

With a press of the button, the five rangers glow before morphing in their ranger suits. Ash then handed out four pokeballs to Ruby, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza so they can return his Pokemon if they took too much damage.

"Leavanny, Staraptor, let's stop Ninjoro and Kyogre." Akiza said as she and Kirito run ahead with Leavanny and Staraptor trailing behind them.

"I'll go on ahead and track down Orco." Izuku said, activating his quirk before dashing off with Sceptile.

"Hey Ash." Ruby said before playfully socking his arm. " Don't die."

"I was going to say the same thing." Ash chuckled as he playfully sock her arm in return.

Ruby giggles and does a small skip before running off with Totodile, who is biting her helmet. Ash continues to see Ruby off before receiving a suggestive nudge from Pikachu.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked before looking at Buizel, who gave him a simple scoff and gesture his head over to the ocean. "Right, let's get that Shark Zord."

* * *

 _With Ruby and Izuku_

"Now this is paradise." Orco said with his arms out, feeling the ocean breeze blowing through his entire body. "It's time to create a new underwater utopia."

"Sorry Aquaman, but that's not going to happen." The orca grid turns around to see Izuku, Ruby, Sceptile, and Totodile.

"Toto Totodile." Totodile snarled before he continues to nibble Ruby's helmet.

"Ahh, the speedy land creatures." Orco chuckles as a water geyser lifted him up in the air. "Do you think a couple of animals are enough to stop me?"

"Don't underestimate them. They're powerful." Izuku said.

"Sceptile." Sceptile said, getting in a battle position.

"You creatures definitely got courage." Orco admitted, crossing his arms before spreading them out, creating a wave. "But let's see if you got what it takes to face the mighty waves" With a flick of his hands, he sends the wave towards his opponents.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade to cut the water!" Izuku commanded.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's bladed wrists glow light green and form into two before spinning and slicing the wave in half.

Once the wave has been destroyed, Ruby created a gust of red wind to push Orco back slowly. "Totodile, Water Gun!" She commanded.

"Totodile!" Totodile stopped biting Ruby's helmet before firing a stream of water from his mouth.

"You think water is going to stop me?" Orco laughed as he used his fins to block the attacks.

"No, but this will." Izuku said, jumping up in the air and fires lightning at Orco, zapping him as the orco grid screams in pain. "Quick Attack!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile bolted towards Orco, slamming into the orco grid while Izuku kicks Orco in the gut.

Ruby dashed forward and use her scythe to low sweep Orco, causing him to fall into the water. "Be careful, if he floods the area, then we'll lose our advantage."

"Totodile, can you help us fight underwater?" Izuku asked.

"Totodile." Totodile answered with a nod.

"Sceptile, how long can you fight underwater?" Ruby asked as Sceptile held his hands up in the shape of 10. "Then let's get ready because I see the water rising up."

Sceptile took a deep breath as the water rises up, changing the landscape so the two rangers and Pokémon are now swimming underwater.

"Let's see how you creatures are capable of fighting underwater." Orco said.

* * *

 _With Kirito and Akiza_

Kirito, Akiza, Leavanny, and Staraptor are riding on lily pads that Akiza created while steering with the string from Leavanny's string shot.

"Staraptor, are you doing okay?" Kirito asked.

"Star." Staraptor nodded while fighting the strong current.

"I can see Kyogre up ahead." Akiza said, squinting to see the Sea Basin Pokemon before noticing a metal bunker on an island with a ray gun. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure. Looks like some kind of bunker." Kirito said. "Staraptor, can you get a closer look?"

"Staraptor." Staraptor nodded before flying towards the bunker, squinting to see Ninjoro inside.

"You think a bunch of Pokemon will be enough to stop Primal Kyogre?" Ninjoro chuckles as he fires the ray gun, zapping Primal Kyogre so it goes more berserk.

Kyogre lets out a cry before multiple blue orbs appear all around it. It then fires a beam of blue energy from each orb all over the area.

"Star! Star! Star!" Staraptor gasped as he dashes at high speed to dodge Primal Kyogre's Origin Pulse before flying towards Kirito and Akiza. "Staraptor Staraptor!"

"Ninjoro's using that device to control Kyogre?" Kirito asked, noticing Ninjoro inside the bunker.

"I'm afraid that Leavanny and Staraptor won't be enough to stop them." Akiza stated as she took out her morpher. "Kirito, we need zords."

"Right." Kirito agreed as he took his out as well. "Me and Staraptor will go after Ninjoro. You and Leavanny try and calm Kyogre down."

"Summon Zords!" Akiza and Kirito pressed the buttons on their morphers, summoning the Snake and Wolf Zord before entering inside their cockpits. Leavanny hops on top of the back of the Snake Zord while Staraptor flies around the Wolf Zord.

Kyogre sees the Zords, letting out a cry as tears fall from its eyes, which the Zords let out a cry after feeling its emotions.

"What's wrong Wolfy?" Kirito asked as the Wolf Zord howls, which Kirito can tell by the howl. "Looks like Kyogre's suffering from Ninjoro's device."

"We must stop this at once." Akiza declared, but makes a weird face underneath her helmet. "Wait, Wolfy? You nicknamed your zord?"

"Why not? Calling him Wolf Zord doesn't sound right." Kirito stated. "Plus, he likes it."

"That is ridiculous." Akiza huffed before looking forward. "Leavanny, Hannah. Are you two ready?"

"Leavanny." Leavanny bowed while the Snake Zord lets out a hissing sound.

Akiza and Kirito commanded their zords to move forward to their targets. Meanwhile Kirito can't help but chuckle a bit, catching Akiza's attention.

"What's so funny?" Akiza asked with an irked tone.

"I thought you said that it's ridiculous." Kirito smirked underneath his helmet as Akiza's cheeks turn red. He then froze in fear when he feels Akiza giving him a deadly glare underneath her helmet. "Okay, too soon."

The zords continue to charge towards their enemies while Staraptor flies up in the air, which Ninjoro took notice of.

"I won't let you get in the way." Ninjoro said, holding a hand forward. "I will capture the Shark Zord once I'm done with you, Rangers!"

The ray gun charges up before firing numerous blasts at Staraptor and the Wolf Zord, dealing damage to the latter.

"Staraptor, Close Combat on the Ray Gun!" Kirito grunted as he wobbles inside the cockpit.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor dodges the laser blasts and his eyes glow metallic red for a brief moment before proceeding to kick, peck, and hit the bunker with his wings repeatedly at a fast rate, only to attack a barrier instead.

"That's not going to cut it." Ninjoro laughed as he made the barrier unleash a blast of energy, sending Staraptor flying into the Wolf Zord before falling down.

"Crap." Kirito cursed before taking out a pokeball. "Return!" He shouted before returning Staraptor back into its pokeball. "Akiza, that bunker is tougher than I thought! I need backup!"

"I'm busy with Kyogre!" Akiza shouted as the Snake Zord glares at Primal Kyogre, paralyzing it. "Leavanny, String Shot!"

"Leavanny!" Leavanny releases a stream of sticky white string from its mouth at Primal Kyogre, binding it.

Primal Kyogre continues to roars and squirms before diving underwater, making the string shot wet and weak before it breaks free of the web and leaps out of the surface.

"Yes, Primal Kyogre. Freeze them until there's nothing left of them!" Ninjoro laughed, firing more energy at Primal Kyogre.

Primal Kyogre lets out another roar in anguish as a light blue field of energy forms around it. The energy field then grows in size, freezing the area along with the Zords and Leavanny.

"I can't move!" Kirito grunted while shivering.

"We're sitting ducks!"Akiza shouted as Ninjoro and Primal Kyogre fired a barrage of attacks.

* * *

 _With Ash_

The Shark Zord roars and chases after Buizel, who is swimming at high speed thanks to his ability, Swift Swim. Meanwhile, The Frog Zord is sitting on land as it croaks loudly.

"Okay Buizel, just keep it distracted." Ash said, in the cockpit with Pikachu resting on his shoulder. "I hate to fight it, but I have to knock the Shark Zord down so I can hop into the cockpit and gain control of it."

Buizel continues to swim before leaping out of the water with the Shark Zord trailing behind it. Once the zord is in sight, Ash returns Buizel back into his pokeball as the Frog Zord leaped forward, clashing with the Shark Zord. The two aquatic zords dive underwater and continue the fight.

"I didn't think the Shark Zord was that strong!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu try to keep their balance after the Shark Zord bit its arm. " **Frog Tongue**!"

The Frog Zord extended its tongue before wrapping it the Shark Zord's body, causing it to stop biting. The Frog Zord starts swinging the Shark Zord around underwater, making the Shark Zord dizzy as it tries to shake its way out.

"Yeehaw!" Ash cheered as the Frog Zord slammed the Shark Zord into a wall.

Ash and Pikachu then leap out of the cockpit before entering the Shark Zord cockpit, which the background is similar to the other zord cockpits, but with a shark insignia on the triangle as it glows aqua blue.

"I better make this fast." Ash said, inserting the translucent disc into his morpher before placing it on the controls.

" _Yoga gives you a feeling of serenity and harmony_." Haywire's words echoed through Ash's head, causing him to take a deep breath before doing a warrior pose. Both Ash and the Shark Zord begin to glow an aqua blue aura.

The morpher glows before the translucent disc pops out of the morpher and floats in front of Ash. The disc spins before changing into an aqua blue color with a black shark print on top.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and sees the shark disc before a smile forms on his face. "It worked!" He laughed with joy. "It worked!"

The Shark Zord opened its eyes as the Frog Zord disappears before letting out a happy roar.

"Welcome to the team, Shark Zord." Ash said before grinning. "Now let's hunt down some Grids!"

* * *

 _With Kirito and Akiza_

"You know, I thought this would be challenging, but this is a walk in the park." Ninjoro chuckles as he charges up an attack while Primal Kyogre create blue orbs.

"We need to break free!" Kirito shivered as he attempts to break the Wolf Zord free.

"It's too late, brace for impact!" Akiza shouted and she clings onto the controls.

" **Shark Missiles**!" The two rangers look over to see two aqua blue missiles flying towards the ice, shattering it upon impact.

"What the grid!?" Ninjoro shouted as everyone can see the Shark Zord leaping out of the water.

"The Shark Zord!" Kirito exclaimed with a smile.

"Ash, is that you?" Akiza asked while squinting underneath her helmet.

"That's right." Ash smiles. "The Shark Zord is now on our side."

"Impossible!" Ninjoro yelled in rage. "Kyogre, destroy that Zord!"

"You shouldn't mess with Sharks. Or else you're going to get the jaws!" Ash said as the Shark Zord rams into the barrier at high speed, shattering it before biting the gun and ripped it off the bunker.

"No! My control device!" Ninjoro screamed in agony.

" **Shark Blast**!" Ash shouted as the Shark Zord opened its mouth before firing a blast made of water, destroying the bunker.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers!" Ninjoro as he gets washed away before leaving via wormhole.

"Dang it, Ninjoro got away." Kirito cursed before he, Akiza, Ash, and Pikachu exit out of the Zords.

"We got more important things to take care of." Akiza said, looking over to see Kyogre calming down as it reverts back to its base form.

"Hey Kyogre!" Ash calls out. "Are you okay?"

Kyogre looks over at the ranger before roaring with delight before diving underwater and swimming back into the Seafloor Cavern. In the sky, the blue orb slowly descends into Ash's hands as the rainstorm disappears.

"The blue orb?" Ash asked as he and the others stare at the crystal in his hands.

"Wait…" Kirito started before pondering. "If Kyogre was causing havoc, then where's Groundon and Rayquaza?"

"Maybe they're on vacation." Ash shrugged.

"Or maybe Ninjoro didn't even bother getting the red orb." Akiza said, crossing her arms. "I'm relieved that they didn't appear. That would've made things worse. Although… I would like to see their forms in person."

"Come on, Ruby and Deku need our help." Ash said, putting away the blue orb and taking out the Shark disc. "It's time to use this."

* * *

 _With Ruby and Izuku_

"Leaf Storm!" Izuku commanded.

"Sceptile!" The seeds on Sceptile's back glow white and it releases a barrage of green leaves surrounded in a green aura appear around its tail. Sceptile then fires the leaves at Orco.

"I won't fall for that." Orco said as he unleashed a hypersonic wave to cancel out the leaf storm.

"Use Bite!" Ruby shouted.

"Bite?" Orco asked skeptically before he lets out a pain filled scream as Totodile continues to bite his head. "Stupid aquatic creature!"

Orco spins in a circle, creating a whirlpool that slowly sucks Ruby, Izuku, and Sceptile in while the latter is starting to struggle to hold his breath.

"Sceptile, return!" Izuku shouted and returns Sceptile back into his pokeball.

"Deku, grab my hand!" Ruby shouted and holds her hand out, prompting the green ranger to reach out for it before grabbing it. She used her other hand to take out a pokeball. "Totodile, return!" She shouted as she returns Totodile back into his pokeball.

"You can't escape from my whirlpool, land creatures!" Orco laughs as Ruby and Izuku are about to get sucked into the whirlpool, only to get shot numerous times by three different colored blasters, which causes the whirlpool to disappear.

"Is that…?" Izuku asked as he and Ruby looked over to see Ash, Kirito, and Akiza swimming over with blasters in their hands.

"Did somebody ordered a shark?" Ash smirked as he holds out the shark disc.

"You got it!' Ruby cheered.

Ash chuckles and inserted the shark disc into his morpher and presses the button. " **Shark Launcher**!" He shouted as he summons an aqua blue rocket launcher in the shape of a shark and a bottom piece with two missiles in each barrel.

"Your new toy is awfully fishy!" Orco taunted as he swims towards the rangers at high speed.

"Fire!" Ash pulled the trigger, firing two missiles at Orco as they explode upon contact, stopping the orca grid in his tracks as Ash swims towards him before socking him in the gut.

"Shadow Sword!"

"Lightning Axe!"

"Wind Scythe!"

The black, green, and red rangers took out their weapons and swam forward before striking Orco one by one.

"Plant Whip!" Akiza swings her whip as it wraps around Orco's fins. "Alley-oop!"

"Alley what!?" Orco exclaimed before getting spinned around before Akiza flicks her whip, sending Orco upwards.

" **Astro Shark Blast**!" Ash shouted and fires a stream of purified water at Orco's belly, sending him above the surface.

"No! I'm not in my turf!" Orco shouted as the water flooding the area returns back to the ocean as the rain starts to clear up.

"Now that's more like it." Kirito said with a smile.

"Now we can finish him off in our turf." Ash said, taking out the shark disc before he and the others inserted the cannon discs into their morphers.

" **Astro Cannon**!" The five shouted in unison and pressed the button, summoning the Astro Cannon as Ruby holds it.

"Ruby, use my shark disc." Ash said, holding up his shark disc.

"How about you do it?" Ruby suggested. "Me and the others will keep it steady."

"Let's do this." Ash nodded as Ruby handed him the cannon. Ash inserted the shark disc into the back slot while Ruby, Kirito, Izuku, and Akiza did the same on the two slots on the left and right side before they grabbed the handles and got on one knee. " **Astro Cannon: Shark Mode**!"

"I won't let you get the chance!" Orco shouted as he summons a giant wave before sending it towards the rangers.

 **[Power Rangers Theme]**

"Fire!" Ash shouted as he and the rangers fired the Astro Cannon, launching an aqua blue blast in the shape of a shark as it breaks through the wave and hits Orco

"AHHH! I'VE BEEN WIPED OUT!" Orco shouted as he gets sent flying backwards and falls into the ocean before exploding.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Yes! That takes care of that fish!" Ash taunted with a laugh.

"Guys, look!" Izuku said, pointing as the sky as the clouds went away, returning the clear sunny sky.

"Thank goodness." Akiza sighed in relief.

* * *

 _Nucleo_

"Time to drown the rangers and their toys." Viro grumbles before walking towards the controls, shoving a Gridoz Soldier out of the way before entering the code, activating the Matrix Beam as it fires into the Oceans of the Hoenn Region.

* * *

 _Back with the Rangers_

The laser hits the area where Orco exploded, bringing him back to life as he becomes a giant. "Let's have fun the water, shall we!?"

" **Summon zords**!" With a press of a button, the Rangers summon their zords before hopping inside their cockpits. " **Activate Astro Tron Megazord**!"

The Racer Zord folds and splits as it forms the head and chest before attaching itself to the Snake Zord, which it attached its tail into the back of the now folded Rhino Zord. The Wolf detaches its tail and the Frog Zord tosses its shuriken in the air before the two zords folds into the arms while attaching itself to the sides. The Megazord grabbed the sword as the shuriken attaches onto the belt buckle. " **Astro Tron Megazord, Ready**!"

"I'm afraid your Megazord isn't suited for the sea." Orco informed with a sinister chuckle. "But it's good news for me."

Orco raised his arms up, creating a giant wave before sending it towards the megazord as it floods the area, putting both sides underwater.

"Oh no, we're underwater again?" Kirito groans as he and the other rangers try moving the Megazord, only to realize that the Megazord's movement is restricted.

"We can barely move!" Izuku panicked as he and Akiza attempts to make the megazord move faster.

"Watch out!" Ruby warned as Orco swim towards the megazord and slashes it numerous times.

"Need swimming lessons, Land Creatures?" Orco laughs as he unleashed a hypersonic wave at the megazord.

"We're sitting ducks!" Akiza screamed in pain from the hypersonic wave.

"Wait, we still got one more zord up our sleeve!" Ash recalled, taking out the shark disc.

"That's right, the Shark Zord." Kirito said, looking at the shark disc.

"It can fight underwater!" Izuku recalled after pounding a fist in his open hand.

"Good call." Akiza smiled.

"Ash, can you deal with that pesky fish?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Leave it to me." Ash answered as he removed his morpher from his controller and twirls it before tossing it in the air. He catches it as he inserted the shark disc into the slot. " **Summon Shark Zord**!" He shouted and presses the button, summoning the Shark Zord.

"The Shark Zord!?" Orco exclaimed in shock as Ash jumped out of the Megazord and enters the cockpit of the Shark Zord.

"Have a taste of my flying shark." Ash said as he inserted his morpher into the controller. " **Shark Missile**!"

"I'm not in the mood for sharks!" Orco shouted as he gets hit by the missiles of the Shark Zord.

The Shark Zord roars before swimming towards Orco and headbutting him in the face, making the orca grid flinch. The Shark Zord then bites the orca grid's fins.

"Why am I getting bitten!?" Orco shouted in pain as he pulled his fins out, only to fall on his back.

"Guys, let's combine the Shark Zord and the Megazord together." Ash said.

"Good idea." Kirito chuckled as he gets into a battle position.

"You ready?" Ruby asked.

"I'm more than ready." Ash smirked as he took out his morpher and presses the button. " **Astro Artillery**!"

The Shark Zord and Megazord glows aqua blue before leaping out of the water. The Shark Zord disassembles itself into numerous pieces and latches onto the Megazord: The shark tail split in two before attaching themselves onto the arms of the megazord, creating fins. The rest of the Shark Zord attaches itself onto the back and head of the megazord, creating a fang like face for the Megazord. " **Astro Shark Rocket Megazord, ready**!"

"Whoa, the megazord looks so awesome!" Ruby squealed with delight.

"It worked!" Kirito exclaimed with excitement.

"Now we can fight underwater." Izuku smiled.

"We don't have to worry about long range anymore." Akiza said with relief.

"Come on, let's turn the tides." Ash said as the Megazord dives underwater.

Orco groans as he gets back up to swimming before noticing the new Megazord formation. "Looks like you land creatures got your water wings."

"That's right and these water wings will hurt you." Ruby declared.

"I like to see you try." Orco scoffed before he and the megazord swim towards each other before clashing blades with one another.

" **Shark Missiles**!" Ash shouted as the Megazord bends down before firing missiles at the orca grid, sending him backwards.

 **[Power Rangers Dino Thunder Theme - Instrumental]**

"Let's finish him off!" Ruby shouted as she held her arm up in the air.

"Sorry Orco…" Ash started as he and the other rangers mimicked Ruby one by one.

"But your reign…" Kirito added.

"In the seas…" Izuku added.

"Has come to an end!" Akiza finished as the Megazord starts spiraling and aimed towards Orco as it glows aqua blue.

"Think again!" Orco shouted as he unleashed a hypersonic wave towards the megazord as it fires a stream of purified water, sending him up in the air after breaking through the hypersonic waves.

" **Astro Shark Torpedo**! **FINAL STRIKE**!" The rangers shouted in unison as the Megazord angles itself diagonally before jabbing their arms upward, creating a water vortex, trapping Orco before riding the currents at high speed. The Megazord continues to ride the currents before launching itself towards Orco, ramming right through him and dealing massive damage as the water vortex disappears before the megazord lands on the ground.

"I CAN'T LOSE TO LAND CREATURES! I'M THE GRID OF THE SEA!" Orco screamed in pain and agony as he explodes in the air while the megazord looks away and strikes a pose.

"Mission complete!" Ruby declared as she and the other rangers cheer in celebration.

"Welcome to the team, Shark Zord." Ash smiled as the Shark Zord roars with happiness.

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

 _Nucleo_

Ninjoro coughs out water as he wobbles his way into the command center before collapsing on his knees. "That stupid Shark Zord… It nearly drowned me!"

"Speaking of the Shark Zord…" Ninjoro froze in fear before looking over to see Viro, who is slightly radiating with energy.

"O-Oh! H-Hello Master Viro." Ninjoro greeted with a stutter.

"You had the Rangers trapped in a rainstorm. And you even had help from Kyogre, but you failed to take the Shark Zord!?" Viro asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry Master Viro! I was so focused on destroying the rangers!" Ninjoro apologized.

"You were supposed to destroy them WITH the Shark Zord!" Viro shouted as he grabbed Ninjoro by the collar. "You better redeem yourself or I'll feed you to the sharks!"

* * *

 _Astro Dome_

Ash is currently in the garage with Cecilia and a huge shark tank. The two of them are currently repairing the Shark Zord as it received some damage in its fight earlier.

"Feeling better, Shark Zord?" Ash asked as the Shark Zord gave him a soft growl, telling him that it's feeling better. "I'm sorry that I hurt you in battle. You were going on a rampage."

"You did the right thing, Ash." Cecilia reassured. "If it wasn't for you, the Pokemon World would've been the new Atlantis."

"I didn't do it alone." Ash said.

"But you were the one who calmed down the Shark Zord and used its powers to save the day." The two looked over to see Ruby, Izuku, Kirito, and Akiza walking into the room.

"Well… I can't take all of the credit." Ash chuckles lightly before climbing down a ladder. "It was thanks to you guys. And to our new friend, the Shark Zord."

The Shark Zord looks over at the rangers and gave them a happy roar while swimming in its tank.

"Are you really gonna call it _The Shark Zord_?" Kirito asked. "Because me and Akiza already nicknamed our zords."

"K-Kirito!" Akiza shouted with a blush on her face.

"Don't be embarrassed, Akiza." Ruby giggles a bit before smiling. "I nicknamed my zord Petals."

"And Kirito helped me with nicknaming my Rhino Zord." Izuku added.

"What did you come up with?" Ash asked.

"We came up with Rampage." Kirito answered.

"Because of how strong rhinos are." Izuku said before placing a finger underneath his chin. "But what'll be a good nickname for your Frog and Shark Zord?"

"I can think of Froggy for your Frog Zord." Kirito sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "But a nickname for the Shark Zord is pretty tough."

"I think I got it." Ash said before looking at the Shark Zord. "Do you want to be called Fangs or Jaws?" The Shark Zord looks at Ash before raising its right fin, selecting the second option. "Okay, your name will be Jaws."

"Hey, that's a pretty cool nickname." Ruby admitted.

Ash chuckles and places a hand on the glass of the tank. "Jaws, let's continue to work together. Not just as ranger and zord, but as friends."

Shark Zord lets out a soft roar before gently placing its head against the glass where Ash's hand is at.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter of Astro Tron!

Any favorite moments from this chapter? I personally enjoyed writing the megazord battle and Ash catching the Shark Zord.

I was going to introduce the Shark Mode for the Astro Cannon in the next chapter, but I couldn't resist writing about it.

See ya in the next chapter!

Next Time: Eyes in the Sky


End file.
